Scarhead's House for War Kids
by Pantherstrike
Summary: 6 years after the war, Harry has turned Grimmwald into a house for kids affected by the war. At 3 in the morning Kingsley brings in a special case-Draco Malfoy the man who had committed suicide almost 8 years ago. Drarry alert. In-progress.
1. Chapter 1

Scarhead's House for War Kids

This…well I don't know where it came from. Not a crackfic that's for sure. Here Harry has been running an house for the mentally unstable kids affected by the war. He raises and takes care of them with their own special needs. They're one big family that have residents come and go. He turned Grimmwald palace into a bright, happier place for all who need him. But then Shacklebolt (minister) has a special case for him. And Harry needs all the help he can get. I'm not sure how long this will be. Maybe a trilogy? Either way this has mature content and is not the happiest of fics. Here we go.

Harry Potter woke up at 3 in the morning to the cheerful sound of Kingsley Shacklebolt yelling at him to get his lazy arse up. It was only when he heard the words 'new tenant' that he bolted out of bed. Harry made sure that all the silencing charms on the other doors were set before rushing down the stairs. It would have to be urgent for Kingsley to disturb him at this hour.

After the War, Harry had set up an orphanage of sorts in the remodeled Grimmwald palace for post war misfits. Any children who needed special attention and care. They were always available for adoption. If they came of age Harry helped them on their way with tears in his eyes. For now they lived with Harry, getting as better as they could, adjusting to society and journeying to Hogwarts. Harry raised them, read their letters. Took care of them and loved them. It's been six blissful years. He currently had three residents at home and six at Hogwarts. But now it seemed he would gain his tenth. Summer vacations were going to be barking.

Kingsley had let himself in and was shadowed by a dirty bedraggled figure. The stature was male, very obviously underfed with long matted hair of no real color. The stink was overwhelming and the clothes were ripped and bloody; Special Case indeed. "Harry," Kingsley started. "I'm sorry about the hour but I thought it would be better to keep him out of the public eye and to arrive here immediately. I'm also sorry about not informing you beforehand, though I know you always have a room ready"

"Of course." Harry nodded trying to wake up fully. "Why would he not be welcomed in St. Mango's though?" Kingsley sighed. Not a great sign. "Harry, I know you only take children but he's your age and well… he knows you." Harry raised an eyebrow. Unfortunately everyone in the Magical World knew him. Why was this different? "He does." He asked blandly. Though in the back of his mind he knew it was bad not to address the person when they're in the same room.

"Personally" Kingsley said. "You went to school with him. You knew each other. You were quite famous for it." Harry had a mini internal panic attack. It didn't look like anyone he knew though the stature seemed familiar. He couldn't see the features though in the dim parlor. "The Auror's of Germany found him while chasing rouge death eaters in the mountains. He was caught though he resisted. They thought he was a delinquent or a runaway. It was much more complicated than that. I brought him here because I thought that he might not get the treatment he deserves anywhere else."

Harry sighed. He needed coffee. Or a strong cup of tea. "Coffee Kingsley?"

"No thank you Harry." Harry looked in the direction of the figure. "Would you like anything before you get settled…?"

"Draco" Kingsley supplied helpfully, glad that it sounded like he would have a home here. "Draco" Harry replied offhand, thinking about the Earl Grey waiting for him in the kitchen and… wait a damn minute. "Draco!" The figure winced but stayed silent, memorizing the carpet pattern. Harry felt like he had been knocked over the noggin with a tire iron. Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy who went to Hogwarts with him? The Draco Malfoy that hated him with a burning passion and he replied with equal passion?

The same Draco Malfoy that committed suicide over Christmas holiday in 6th year? The same one who sent a letter to the Order revealing all the death eater hideouts, clearing Snape's name as a true spy, donating the Malfoy heir's entire fortune to multiple charities around the world and containing enough information to persecute half the death eater army? Then… the same Draco Malfoy that burned Malfoy Manor to the ground, killing the other half he couldn't prosecute and ultimately hanging himself in the surviving dungeons? Whose body was then mutilated by Greyback, thrown in the woods to the wolves and forest creature never to be seen again?

"Dear Merlin" he breathed. Taking slow steps he reached the figure. He no longer noticed the smell or clothes but the posture and way he held himself. He still stood the same; Weight on his right leg, back straight as a wand. "Lumos" He brushed aside the matted hair and lit up his face. It was indeed the boy, turned man, whose was lost so many years ago.

The silver eyes no longer shined, they were a dull bland grey that came from years of hard ship and toil. And there was a spark in the center of the grey, which came of a man who was beaten but not broken.

But there was something. Like a buzzing in his mind. That he recognized but he couldn't remember where he had felt it. He brushed his magic forward to touch Draco's magical aura. It was more potent than normal and almost wild. Feral. He only felt that around certain people. Remus Lupin and Fenir Greyback once while fighting.

Draco Malfoy was a werewolf.

He carefully touched the man's face whose eyes were still downcast. Kingsley had to have known. He would've checked for everything from polyjuice potion, to allergies. And he would've known that Harry would've found out.

He was suggesting harboring a werewolf.

When Kingsley knew perfectly well that one of Harry's kids was a fledgling vampire.

And if he roomed Draco, he'll have both the London Vampire Clan and the Werewolf Pack of London knocking at his door, each demanding exactly why he decided to board the 'scourge of magical beings' in the same house.

He was going to find creative means to kill the minister without going to Azkaban. Maybe send the Pack and Clan on him.

"Harry" Kingsley said slowly as a warning not to lose his temper with Draco in the room. Besides the fact that Draco could sense his emotions anyway and would've smelled the vampire the moment he got here.

Speaking of which… Damian would've woken up to the smell of werewolf by now…

He turned away from Draco and faced the stairs hands on his hips glaring at the darkness. "Damian Carlos Garcia I know you're there. Get down here and introduce yourself."

He half-turned to the man, smiling. The fireplace outlined the long-lost werewolf's form. And the silver sparks in his eyes. "We have a new tenant that needs to be settled in."

Damian melted out of the shadows in the way that those who are born of them do. He had toffee skin and dark eyes with the dark hair and completion of a healthy fifteen year old in his prime. He also had that twinkle in his dark eyes that came with the apprenticeship of the Weasley Twins. His canines glinted as he smiled at the man that raised him. "Can't get anything past you old man"

Kingsley cleared his throat and nodded to Harry. "I'll be going then." He squeezed Draco's shoulder as he walked to the fireplace. "Good luck son. You're in good hands." With a whoosh of green flames he was gone.

Damian bounded forward and held out his hand to Draco unfazed, even though the man was almost ten years his senior. "Welcome to the nuthouse." Draco blinked and after a moment's hesitation gave a ghost of a smile and shook the fledgling's hand.

Harry knew Damian didn't have a lot of friends, and spending time with his too other younger siblings and the strict Hermione as his tutor got tiring and all the Weasley family got a tad overwhelming at times.

Now with someone older and more mature in the house but just as much as a misfit as he was; Damian was probably ecstatic. It didn't matter to him if his Clan would be outraged. He chattered on to Draco and led the bemused slightly overwhelmed not-actually-dead-guy up the stairs. Damian continued to talk without drawing breathes- he didn't need too. "You can have the room next to Dad's it's across from mine. It has its own shower and you can borrow Dad's clothes for now. Maybe I can convince Aunt Hermione to skive off lessons tomorrow so we can go clothes shopping. Lexie's room is two doors down and Niki's is across from her's. Everyone else sleep's upstairs when they get back from Hogwarts. I heard you went to it too. Hermione and Dad are teaching me magic. I don't mind. When I need to get away I work with Fred and George in their shop. I love helping them. Uncle Ron is so easy to prank." Harry faintly heard Draco snort at that.

They disappeared and Harry sat heavily on the couch knowing that Damian would help Draco settle in alright. He muttered thank you when dobby and Kreacher crept out and placed a cup of Earl grey and biscuits on the table beside him.

He knew that there was going to be a clusterfuck of drama the next morning. He knew that the Vamps and the Wolfs would chew him out (possibly literally) when they found out. He knew that the press would destroy him and stalk the mute blonde when they find out he's alive. And he knew that this was probably the worst idea he's ever had.

He also knew that he never shook that damned 'saving people thing.' And he knew no matter what he couldn't turn away someone who needed him. Someone that trusts him to make everything alright in their world; Or at least tries. Especially one that against all odds, survived.

He couldn't turn away Draco Malfoy, because he had something so many others didn't.

A man once said that in almost every profession dealing with people, there is one case that strikes you personally and strikes you hard. The case that changes you and rocks you to your very core. And that you couldn't go on being the person you were if you didn't try your very hardest during that case, no matter how much it hurt. Draco was this case.

Some kids as traumatized and beaten with that level of mental damage that Draco had to have (he burned his house down for merlin's sake!) would remain in therapy at St. Mungo's the rest of their lives. He had the spark that so many others didn't.

Draco had hope—a small amount but it was there. And with hope comes the will to heal. And dammit all to hell if Harry wasn't going to give him that chance; even if he was risking nearly everything.

Harry sat and wondered for the first time in six years, if he knew what the bloody hell he was doing.

Yay! First chapter done! How was it? Good? Bad? (Note this is not the matchmaker series. That series is crack. This is serious and angsty. Which do you prefer? (Not that it matters I'm still gonna write both I just want to see what's more popular) love you! *huggles*

~Panther


	2. Chapter 2

Yep. I'm back! Please review the next chapter please!

Morning was an interesting affair. All mornings here were quiet and rather dull. And this morning was still quiet but rather interesting.

Harry gets up every morning at five but today he didn't even bother to go back to bed. Instead he used his shower and took his time getting ready. At five he was heading downstairs to make himself some coffee, then go up and check on his new resident. That wasn't needed though.

Draco, like Harry, had decided sleeping would be useless. The man had taken a (much-needed) shower and was wearing Harry's favorite t-shirt and old pajama pants that were a bit too big. Damian had apparently taken the liberty of rooting through his stuff. That shirt had been at the bottom of his dresser.

But Damian was smarter, and better with new tenants than most gave him credit for. Draco being a werewolf would have heightened senses like Damian's and would most likely be overwhelmed and uncomfortable. Giving him a shirt that smelled overwhelmingly of Harry would get him used to the sense and want to be subconsciously closer to his caregiver making Harry's job and Draco's recovery easier.

Chocolate chip pancakes for Damian it is then.

He called Dobby, who was ever enthusiastic, and Kreacher and they set to work. And Harry set to his. Draco was sitting on a stool on the island were breakfast was usually served. Harry sat across from him taking careful slow movements and smiled without showing his teeth.

"Draco" He said softly. "I need you to answer some questions and I need you to know some rules. There are other people here. Kids. They are important to me and I might not be able to help you the best that I can but I will try. It will take time to understand how we work here and you will make mistakes and you will probably be here for a long time. But I need you to know that no matter who or what gets in our way or hurts you, I will be there to do my best to help you recover. I can guide you there and I can show you the door but only you can open and walk through it. It will be hard and you have to want to get better and have a future or I can't help you. Do you understand? Nod if you do."

To Harry's relief Draco nodded. He looked different now. Even more vulnerable now in oversized clothes, with wide wild eyes. He has scars on his arms and small ones on his face. His ears were slightly pointed and his hair was thicker but looked incredibly soft. He had stubble giving his face a haggard rugged look. His hair was cleaner now and longer reaching his shoulders and the ends were uneven as if he cut his hair with a knife. But he still had the trademark startling blonde hair even if it was extremely dull now.

Harry wondered how long it will take him to adjust to living indoors again after living in the wild for so long and how long he was a werewolf for. Did he have a pack? Doubtful. He probably hasn't used his voice in so long it hurts to speak.

Harry had spent the time after they went upstairs to look at Draco's file and the info Kingsley collected: 5 feet 7 inches/ 1.702 meters; Harry's eyebrows had shot up at how malnourished the man was, 117 pounds or 53 kilograms—the equivalent of a pre-teenage girl. Harry was surprised the man was still standing. He was mostly muscle and bone and his reflexes were excellent. All senses at a healthy height for a werewolf and his magical aura was stable. No allergies besides the basics of werewolves. No silver, no wolfsbane, no strong smells or loud noises or spicy food. Kingsley has his wand and everything is ok and accounted for except for a few things.

Draco refuses whether physically or mentally to speak. He knows basic wandless magic and remembers how to do simple tasks as brushing his teeth or getting dressed; things of habit. This is fairly common for cases of post-traumatic stress but there are so many things to take into consideration here that there might be a breaking point.

There is the diagnosis of suicidal, muteness, post-traumatic stress, possible rejection or self-hatred; any number of things that Harry will need to plow through. He has his work cut out for him. Plus he can't just drop everything and help Draco. He has his other kids to really worry about. Like he said, he'll do his best but the kids come first.

And there's the fact that no one knows what his trigger is.

A trigger is that signal that tells the patient that there is just so much that he just snaps and loses control and does something rash. Here Harry doesn't know what will make him snap or what he will do when he does. That makes Draco dangerous. Mentally unstable doesn't even begin to cover it.

He summoned a piece of paper and a pen.

"You don't have to answer all my questions but I would like you to answer some. Most will be yes or no and yes, some will be therapy-based but I want to get to know you better too. So," he sipped his coffee "first off would you like anything for breakfast?"

Hesitantly Draco wrote in shaky but elegant script "The chocolate chip pancakes smell good"

Harry blinked, reread it and chuckled. "You know what Draco? I think that you're going to be okay." He smiled without showing his teeth and the silver eyes blinked back at him endearingly and Draco smiled back.

Half an hour later Harry learned that Draco's favorite color was green, he loved chocolate, he had been a werewolf for six years and didn't particularly mind being one but how he got there was a sensitive topic. He loved music and he hasn't spoken in 2 years. He can read and write in 4 languages (and used to speak 5) and he has a soft spot for kids and loved cats. (Even as a werewolf) Harry had made sure to steer far away from the war and the past. It was only his first day. This was going to take weeks, even months but Harry liked to focus on the here and now. He'd made progress. And that was that.

But now the smell of breakfast had lured the first kid out. Lexie was a morning person and as always, Dog her little black cat was at the ten year olds side. Yes, she had a cat named Dog. Yes Harry felt incredibly silly calling him that and yes Harry believed Lexie did that on purpose.

Lexie was incredibly entertaining and a tad overwhelming which is why her chair was on the way other side of the 'new resident' Chair which Draco was currently sitting in. Draco had decided to sit there because on the stool was a sign that literally said 'new resident' There were four others around the table. There was 'crazy old man', 'Damian the vampire slayer Slayer', 'Cat and Dog', and 'The little mermaid' Draco wasn't entirely sure what sort of house he'd stepped into.

"Lexie" Harry began. "Mind yourself. This is Draco. He's an old friend of mine that is going to be staying with us for a long time." The dark skinned girl nodded and sat down in her seat.

"Hi Draco. My name's Lexie and this is my cat Dog." Dog had jumped into her lap. "If you're going to be staying with us we need to change your sign. I'll ask everyone later- do I smell pancakes? Are we having pancakes Dad? What did Damian do and if I do it can we have muffins tomorrow?" her leg started to bounce up and down in barely contained energy. Dog moved from her lap to her shoulders purring loudly in her ear and her leg stopped bouncing. She took a deep breath. "Sorry dad"

Harry smiled at her. She was getting better. "It's okay Lex that was great. You have more control and you're minding yourself. I think that if you keep improving without your medicine then you can go to Hogwarts next year." Her smile lit up the room. "Really?"

"Yes. But your still taking your meds. You're not getting off that easy. I think though that maybe in a couple days we can give you a smaller dose."

Draco watched Harry. He had a unique way of talking to kids. He tells them the truth. No sugar coating but soft and firm and warm. He told them the truth and he knew they knew that he would do his best to make the truth hurt less. And Draco knew that whatever sort of house he'd stepped into, he'd stepped into the right one.

His ear twitched. Soft patter of small feet descended the stairs. A little girl with big green eyes and bright red hair came into view. She rubbing her eyes sleepily and a battered bright green Dragon was clutched in her other hand. She looked up at Harry and opened her mouth. After a few seconds she emitted a strangled sound. "Dagdify"

Harry correctly translated it as 'Daddy' and bent down to scope her into his arms. "Good morning princess. We're having pancakes for breakfast and we have someone new here. His name is Draco and he's old like me. He had his voice stolen like you but we're going to get it back like we're getting yours back. Can you wave hi?"

The little girl (who Draco remembered to be Niki) had caught sight of Draco and promptly buried her face in Harry's neck but at her daddy's words she peeked out and gave a small wave still clutching her stuffed toy.

It was almost six when Damian stumbled down the stairs and Draco winced. The boy was loud enough to wake the neighborhood but was still too sleepy to realize it. "G'orning" he mumbled. A little more awake he sniffed and let out a whoop "Pancakes!" He sat next to Draco on the other side of Lexie and he waved to Niki across from him. "I don't know why you're so happy" Harry said over his coffee mug. "You still have lessons with Hermione today." Lexie and Damian groaned. Niki smiled. She liked Auntie Mione.

Harry continued raising an eyebrow "But… maybe I can convince Mione to let you have the day off to go shopping while I get Draco settled in." Harry grinned at their cheer. Then he winked at Draco and his smile turned rather evil. "But only if Uncle Percy goes with you."

"Aw come on dad"

"Not Percy"

"Why can't Hermione-"

"Enough" Harry said sternly. "Hermione probably needs a day off too and Percy can watch you two while Niki, Draco and I stay here. Besides, he's not so bad now. Maybe Uncle Oliver will be there too. And…" the kids leaned forward when they saw his evil smile. "You can always drag him to the twin's shop. I'm sure they're dying for a new test subject."

Damian grinned back "You crazy old man." Harry sipped his coffee and got off his stool as Dobby began passing out the pancakes. "I'll go firecall Oliver." It did not escape his notice that Draco's eyes followed him out the room.

It didn't escape Damian either. How interesting…

Lexie narrowed her eyes at her brother's smile. It was the exact replica of their Dad's, or worse the Weasley twins. Damian had a plan. He always has some sort of plan. Their adopted brother Riley (who was at Hogwarts) always said that Damian would be in Slytherin because he always had a plan and a prank.

Her heart beat faster and she talked a mile a minute to the silent Draco to release her energy. But all the while she was thinking about what sort of plan her brother would have.

Niki smiled and ate her pancakes. Everyone was watching everyone else. It was kinda silly how Lex was watching Daman and Daman was watching Dray and how Dray was watching Daddy. She didn't mind that no one was watching her. She liked to watch everyone else. It was much more fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks later Draco had developed a sort of ritual in the house. Every morning he would get up and take a long shower. He loved the shower. Warm water! He didn't have to bathe only in the summer where in winter he would freeze without the sun to warm him and pathetic warming charms.

He had fresh clothes! They were soft and lose and clean. He liked to stay in flannel bottoms and a big t-shirt. There was a nit in the back of his mind, saying how before he would never look so common but comfort had overtaking pride long ago.

He was the first one down the stairs in the morning for he was a light sleeper and he would smile at Harry from across the table. He scarfed down his food out of habit but he ate sparingly only enough to last him till lunch. He had to keep reminding himself that yes he would eat again. In a couple hours in fact.

Shortly after breakfast, Mrs. Hermione Weasley would walk through the fireplace and talk with Harry while the kids got dressed. When Hermione first learned that Draco Malfoy was the new tenant, she nearly fainted. She fell into a chair and burst into tears. Harry stood a bit in front of Draco defensively but Draco had felt no anger on her actions.

Draco had knelt by her chair and waited for her to stop crying. She slowly reached forward to touch his face and whispered "You're real. You're alive" She was shocked and oddly relieved. The dramatic suicide had rocked the Wizarding world to its knees. It ended the War with little to no Light casualties without any death eaters to fight and started a chain of events that ended House rivalries, usurped corrupt Ministry officials and caused many old pureblood families to open their eyes to the fact that hatred affects everyone. Even the heir to the wealthiest pureblood family in Britain.

He never asked her what she thanked him for.

Hermione taught Lexie and Damian both Muggle and Wizarding History while Harry worked with Niki on her math, spelling and speech. They'd all sit down for lunch and then Hermione would leave and Harry would urge Lexie to go upstairs and meditate.

He then taught Damian magic in a specialized, ministry approved room. Draco sat in the hallway with Niki and they would play games to pass the time. He was a big bad monster and would chase her around the floor on his hands and knees and she would run and jump and try to knock him down or wave her hand like a wand and act like she cursed him. He didn't roar like a monster and she didn't laugh or squeal but her smile was wide and she brokenly giggled.

They gave Harry a heart attack when he heard Niki giggle. He burst into the hallway only to find Draco lying on the ground like he'd been shot with Niki on his chest trying to wake him up. They both looked up at Harry who leaned against the doorframe and laughed hard for a full five minutes.

However, Draco was not fooled. Yes he was happy- there he said it. He was happy here but he never forgot what here was: an asylum.

There were wards around their beds, and their mirrors were unbreakable. Their utensils were plastic and their plates were paper. No one was allowed in the kitchen except Harry and Damian had his bags of blood kept in a freezer in his room with a microwave to heat them. No one was allowed outside without Harry, a house elf or a Weasley. They had books that had soft paper edges and Harry, when he went to say goodnight, always magically scanned the bedroom for anything unusual.

Lexie took little pills every breakfast and Dog was by her side constantly for throughout the day she would have panic attacks and Dog would calm her down. Dog was also declawed. Niki's stuffed dragon, (whose name no one knew but everyone called Dragon) pulsed with magic. Harry had charmed the dragon to alert him if anything was wrong. And Draco had a feeling that every other kid who was in Hogwarts also had something to the equivalent of Dragon. A necklace, a watch, a hairpin maybe or a pet that followed them around.

Draco apparently didn't need anything. He followed Harry around anyway.

Every afternoon Damian and Lexie would do the work they had been assigned to practice and Niki would take a nap. After dinner Harry would tell them a story. And they would listen practically spellbound until it was time for bed. But before dinner, when everyone was working (or napping) Harry would work with Draco.

Harry encouraged Draco to mouth words and to think about how they would sound. He would mouth a passage from a book and then Harry would tell him about his friends. Somethings they've been doing and who married who and who's working where. After they would play a game. Chess was Draco's favorite. He was really good. He'd never forget how to play. Or how to win. Faint memories always surfaced when they played, memories of long rainy days in the common room. Harry would get up and sit next to him. He'd rub his back and Draco, if it was a painful memory, would cry on his shoulder.

And once, when it was a happy memory of his old friend falling out of his chair during a game, Draco chuckled. It was quiet, horse, mostly of breathy broken pants but it was something.

It was one of the reason's Draco liked chess so much. He remembered. And with each tear he didn't shed, he knew he was getting stronger.

…

Draco wasn't sleeping.

That was the first thing harry noticed the next morning. It had been close to two weeks since Draco had arrived and probably he'd been sleeping restlessly the entire time but it was only showing now. And with the full moon a week away, he probably wouldn't be getting anymore rest anyway.

Harry waited until after everyone fell asleep to investigate. Using spells to muffle every sound he made he opened Draco's bedroom door to find the man tossing and turning in his sleep.

Draco was agitated. He couldn't sleep. He hadn't been. He couldn't shake that feeling that came with the dark of night that there was danger in the dark. He was on the ground, vulnerable and while he knew he wasn't in the wild anymore and that he was not in danger on the ground and that the bed was really soft and warm—dammit he couldn't sleep!

Frustrated Draco grabbed a blanket and a pillow. It was the last night he was going to sleep like that! Harry watched in interest. Draco looked to the top of his wardrobe. He wasn't worried about knocking it down for all the furniture was nailed to the floor. He tensed his legs and shifted his weight and coiled up like a cat ready to pounce or a cobra to strike. Harry nearly gasped for Draco had jumped and cleared the top edge of the tall wardrobe, crouched low, hair just brushing the ceiling.

Much more comfortable higher off the ground, werewolf curled up into a ball with his blanket and pillow and promptly fell asleep.

Harry rubbed his eyes cast a cushioning charm at the foot of the wardrobe before creeping out of the room.

Draco walked into his room the next night and stopped short before shaking his head and grinning madly. He now had a bed that was high off the ground like a bunk-bed only under it was a rug and giant pillows and blankets to sit and read in.

But there still were reinforced cushioning charms all around the bed. Harry was no fool.

Draco climbed the ladder and snuggled under the blankets. And then he smiled at the note on the wall.

"I thought it was better than the wardrobe."

…..

Yay! Draco's thoughts on living here! Sweet kinda fluff filler chapter. Sorry my mind is so full of fluff it melts into my dark dramatic stories. We meet Ginny next and hardcore angst next. After all, it's the full moon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Its only when I planned out the chapters when I realized my story had taken a friggen mind of its own and went from a trilogy to a novel. Threeshot my arse! More than ten chapters OHMYGAWD.

…..

Damian was a little scared for his old man. Harry had canceled his afternoon magic lesson because he needed help setting up for the full moon which was 3 days away. Damian did heavy duty silencing charms around the basement door and around the edges of the house. Harry did a clever charm on the basement itself; the space acted as if it was a giant park that ran kilometers but was actually just the width of the room. Harry then reinforced the wards that caused any sort of violence to be directed at the house itself and not at the people inside it. Like a lot of old magical houses, Grimmwald was able to repair itself. Even when you replace the interior, it was the foundation that soaked up magic and repaired itself with the proper wards.

Harry though was silently, internally flipping his shit and panicking. When he'd first gotten Damian, Hermione had basically been there to hold his hand the whole time because Damian was the first kid he took in.

Now though, he was six years older, had numerous kids since then and was therefore a professional.

Yes harry had the basement prepared in case he really did have a werewolf but he had signed the contract with the werewolf pack and spelled the basement with the air of someone who _never thought they'd need it. _

Yes he was prepared to have a full grown werewolf changing just meters below his and the other kids bedrooms, howling in brutal agony and bloodlust.

But was he ready for it? Oh hell no.

Because this was someone that, he…. Well—he, Draco was someone that he cared about. All sorts of scenarios crossed his mind. Draco hurting himself in the space; him escaping and hurting one of the kids or Harry having to fight him or _put him down._

None of those options were good right now.

And what would happen after the full moon? Everything would go to hell.

Damian watched thoughtfully as his father silently freaked out and shed waves of nervousness and fear. Draco was upstairs with Niki so only Damian realized the growing tension.

When Harry shooed him to the study to do his practice work, he snuck away and owled the only one who could handle this.

…..

The person who received this letter lived in a quaint, quiet little village, in a quaint quiet little cottage. He was quaint and quiet himself really, he'd become even more reserved after the war and death of his wife but of course his seven year old son was not. Thankfully, the boy was visiting his grandmother so he could drink his tea in peace and rest his battered leg.

Only peace was never with him it seemed.

_**Dear Granddad, **_

_**Dad needs your help. See he has a new tenant. A werewolf named Draco and Dad's freaking out because he'd never thought he'd actually have a werewolf here. And all the stuff he has is for a pup, a kid wolf. Draco's an adult see? A full grown werewolf. He's as old as dad and dad apparently knew the bloke from school and he doesn't want to hurt him. Draco's like Niki, mute, and dad's as jumpy as one of Fred and George's firecrackers. Can you come here and check the basement out? It would probably make dad a lot less worried if he had his old friend here. Can you do it? We miss you too. We haven't seen you in months! And I want you to meet Draco. He's a really cool guy. He listens to Lexie and plays with Niki and he doesn't care that I'm a vamp. Please? **_

_**If you can't I understand, just owl dad and make him stop pacing a hole in the carpet.**_

_**Love Damian.**_

_**Ps. I think Draco likes dad. As in likes him. And you're always the one moaning about how dad should settle down and find a boyfriend to love him and all of us right? And I think dad likes him back. He transfigured Draco's bed into a bunk bed so he would be more comfortable higher off the ground! Come on granddad, you can always tell these things, come check it out. I think once Draco gets better they could be together but hell, what do I know? It's only been three weeks. **_

_**But then again, dad always said that a Slytherin's guess is more accurate than any man's certainty. **_

Remus sighed and rubbed his temples. It was bad enough he'd been christened "Granddad" but now he was labeled as his godson's "Matchmaker." Slytherin's guess indeed! They didn't need him, Damian was always right.

Draco… a werewolf, a boy from Harry's school? Exactly how many Draco's in the world are there?

Remus Lupin sighed and got to his feet, leaving his cold tea on the table. He really should be getting ready for the moon himself but…

It couldn't be a coincidence.

After all, If Voldemort could come back from the dead who said Draco Malfoy couldn't?

…..

The days before the full moon, Harry noticed a change in Draco's demeanor both physically and emotionally. Draco was twitchier, and jumpy, his nerves almost as frazzled as Harry's. Only he was a different kind of nervous. He was anticipating, yearning for a call only he can hear. Besides that Draco had no cause to be nervous. He was just waiting.

The two nights before the full moon Harry was about ready to dash it all and call up The Pack when the doorbell rang right after they finished dinner. Hermione had come over again so they could talk about tomorrow's lessons while the kids slept. Hermione waited at the table and shooed the kids (and Draco) out. They waited at the stairs and peeked around the corner to get a view of the door.

"Remus!" Harry looked thoroughly shocked. Remus grinned wryly at his godson. "I take it my presence is unexpected." Harry tried to collect himself and smiled. "Yes but it is always welcome. Come in, we're just finishing dinner; the kids are upstairs getting changed. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Remus followed him into the kitchen. Lexie moved to greet him but Damian held her back and shook his head and the four of them listened in. Well three really, Niki was still too sleepy to listen to what the adults were saying. She was dozing in Draco's arms.

Remus cast a glance towards the stairs but didn't say anything. He nodded to Harry. "Tea would be lovely. Hello Hermione, how are you dear?" She hugged him and smiled. "I'm doing well, what about Teddy?" He sat down heavily in the extra chair that had been conjured. "Rambunctious as ever; now even more so since he's starting to show signs of magic." He watched as Harry waved off Kreacher and prepared the tea himself, to give him something to do. His heartbeat was a little fast and his hands held the slightest tumor. "So harry I hear you have a new tenant."

Harry froze for a heartbeat and then sighed continuing his work. "Damian owled you."

"yes and the boy knows more about you than you know about yourself. Five minutes here and I can already tell you're driving yourself spare worrying. Harry James Potter honestly you are 23 years old, a father of nine wonderful misfits and the friend of another. You're smart, kind and I'm proud to call you family but sometimes you really need a swift kick in the head to realize how silly you're being."

Lexie giggled. She loved Granddad.

Harry handed him his tea and glared. "I'm not being silly."

"Fine. Irrational. Paranoid. You obviously care a great deal about Draco and I should think that you would trust yourself to know what to do. I felt the spells as I walked in. All spells are solid, all wards thorough and strong, all children ready and all of my patience wearing thin." His eyes grew softer.

"Draco has been a werewolf for a while I'm guessing and yes it will take some adjusting for the wolf in him to get used to the new environment but I sense he has a firm rein over his wolf and can handle it. What I want to know is why you are so nervous anyway when you know all of this."

Harry rubbed his face with his hands. "You know that The Pack and The Clan don't like each other for so stupid ancient reason right?" Remus nodded. "That is a widely known fact yes"

"Well when I first opened this place and took Damian in I signed a contract with the Clan that states that they have the rights to monitor the surrounding area on a full moon for any werewolves that have moved into the area. And when they realize that there is a wolf not in the area but in the house…"

Remus choked on his tea. "They'll take Damian."

"No!" Harry's voice was like a whiplash. "They will not take him away. When I took Draco in, I knew there was a risk, but I also knew that I would fight with everything I had to protect him. They. Are. Not. Taking. My. Son. Away. From. Me."

Hermione's voice was hushed. "What about the Pack? They will sense that Draco is here and they will be come to collect him."

"The Pack is not taking Draco away either. They have no right. But it will be hard for everyone and I am afraid of the effect that it will have on all of the kids. But I know that they are strong. They are passionate and Damian is one of the bravest people I have ever known. Draco has come so far already and with what he has gone through is one of the strongest. I'm confident that everyone under this roof will get through this. Lexie cares so much she will do anything to protect them. And with watchful little Niki at their side? They are a family, much like how my kids at Hogwarts are a family."

A sigh. "The Pack and Clan will be here the night after the full moon and they will be here to fight. We'll just have to fight harder. We'll—"he paused, listening.

"Damian, Lexie, Draco." They froze and Damian found his voice. "Dad?"

Harry's voice was heavy in the house. "Go to bed"

They scrambled to do so, feet rattling the steps of the stairs.

It was only hours later, after Niki was put to bed and the house settled down, that the three realized that Harry had wanted them to hear every word he'd said.

…..

Okay, okay, yes, the full moon hasn't happened yet but this chapter just stretched on and on. Splitting it into two parts, next part coming up very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The full moon, in fact, passed with relative ease. Harry cut their chess game short and half an hour before the sun set, Draco traveled down to the basement. Dinner was slightly dulled without the presence of the blonde. And Harry's storytelling was slightly hushed as well. No one got a lot of sleep that night except for Niki. The joys of only being six.

When Harry got up the next morning he walked down to the basement with his old firebolt and looked for Draco in the vast woodland. He found the blonde sprawled out in a field, snoring softly. There were twigs in his hair and minor scratches down his arms, chest and legs.

And he was completely naked.

Harry softly touched down onto the grass and told himself that it was his job to evaluate the heath of his patient. Draco was fit but bony. His arms and legs were coiled with muscles and he had soft defined abs. Harry frowned. He could count Draco's ribs.

He maneuvered Draco and held him to his front and took off back towards the stairs. The blonde was practically unconscious. Harry left his broom by the door and carried Draco up to his rooms to clean him up.

…

When Draco woke up, he'd felt something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. He was warm and clean. His whole body was sore but, soft at the same time. He smelled soap and felt someone washing his chest. His back was cradled in warmth of a body and he could hear water splashing and feel the soapy water up to his torso. All these things should probably have scared him, but all he could smell was Harry.

He shifted and sighed, moving closer to the heat of Harry and fell back asleep to Harry washing his hair, with the overwhelming, odd feeling that for once in his life, he was _safe_.

When he woke up again, he sensed that the sun was at its highest. And that someone new was in the house. Draco was back in his bed, still naked, but he had a bandage around his arm and one around his ankle and he was clean.

Those things were barley acknowledged. The only thing he wanted, desperately at this moment was food.

He jumped down, his sore ankle already healing, and had a good mind to throw some clothes on. Rich smells floated upwards and he practically growled, racing down the stairs. He was _hungry,_ dammit!

He skidded to a stop at the entrance to the kitchen, his mind finally catching up with his stomach, that _there was someone new in the house._ He bolted back around the frame but it was too late.

"Draco!" Hermione called. "You're awake! Come on out, you must be starving." He whined, smells of rare roast beef and seasonings assaulting his nose. He peeked out around the corner and saw Lexie beckoning him. The new person was, in fact, a flaming redheaded girl. Her back was to him, for she was helping Harry at the counter with lunch. Sensing no malevolent intensions, he quickly dismissed her.

He sat down in his seat, which was still unnamed, and took three roast sandwiches. Harry had turned around and said something to the effect of 'how are you feeling?' Draco didn't even look up. He hummed a little bit, finally having his food. Only after finishing his second did his acknowledge anyone else. He met Harry's eyes with a contented satisfied smile. Harry chuckled.

"I don't think he was that hungry do you?" the redhead to his right said with a small teasing smile. Draco got his first good look at her and something clicked in his mind. He tilted his head and studied her. She was a Weasley, an old friend of Harry's, younger and… her name was Jenny or Minnie or something. He couldn't quite remember. He bit his lip gently. If she was uncomfortable with his scrutiny she didn't say but, he could still smell it one her and he looked away, embarrassed.

Damian smiled at her. "Don't you worry Miss Ginny; he's just trying to remember you, that's all. He knows that only friends of Harry's are allowed her to he probably recognized you." Draco carefully ate his sandwich and tried to make himself invisible. He didn't mean to make her nervous!

"That's alright, Draco, its good you're trying to refresh your memory." She said his name oddly, like she wasn't used to saying it, which she probably wasn't.

"Draco" he looked up at Harry. "You need to be ready for when the Werewolf Pack and Vampire Clan get here. They'll be here in a few hours. In fact you all need to be ready. This is why I have Ginny here. She and Hermione are going to help me make the five of us look presentable.

Draco noticed that when he said her name his hand brushed her's. Curious little thoughts and emotions surfaced. And he got a little tenser, with the urge to protect what was his. Which was…Harry? It made no sense. Harry was in no danger. Was he? He bit his lip again and stared at his half-finished sandwich. He never recalled the two together. That could have changed but…

He sighed and smiled. Ginny Weasley was engaged to a bloke called Dean Thomas. Harry had said that a few weeks ago. So why did that fill Draco with an overwhelming sense of relief?

He was startled when Harry took his hand and led him out of the kitchen into the living room. "Ginny's going to cut your hair so you look a little more civil than feral" Draco gave him a look that said, "Why would I want that?"

Ginny circled his chair and he got the feeling of helplessness that the rabbits he used to hunt felt. Draco was distinctly uncomfortable with this woman he'd rarely known and hadn't seen in six years, wielding sharp scissors near it head. He sat stiffly, eyes darting around and froze when they landed on Harry and his reassuring smile. He bit his lip tighter with each _shinp_ of the scissors and accidentally looked Harry in the eyes.

He hadn't looked anyone fully in the eyes since he got here, afraid of them. Harry though had made him feel safe. And even now, staring into those eyes, he was calmer, warmer, and safer. Harry held his gaze and inclined his head the slightest.

Draco blinked and was forced to turn his head to the side by the flaming scissor demon. Harry had acknowledged his as his equal. Maybe he'd done it subconsciously but… Harry's opinion of him meant so much already and to hold him in such high regard…

He vowed then and there with the last snip of scissors that he would heal. He was not going to let Harry down.

A few hours later had Draco, Damian and Lexie sitting on the couch with Niki in Draco's lap. Dobby and Kreacher hid in a corner in the kitchen. Harry was pacing a hole in the carpet as the sun sauntered vaguely downwards.

Draco felt it when the last rays of sunlight left. Damian stiffened beside him for he felt it too. Their eyes meet and Draco was startled to find that Damian did the same thing as Harry and inclined his head with a small smile. Draco smiled back as he returned it.

A vampire and a werewolf were equals, united against their own kind.

Dog suddenly leapt up in front of Lexie and snarled at the door. A heavy knocking sounded throughout the house.

Time was frozen as they counted Harry's footsteps to the door.

Hell had arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dog was growling like a pissed off lawnmower, the kids on the couch in the middle of the room with the rival magical creature representatives on either side of the room like a battlefield. Poor Harry was in the middle of all of them.

Lexie resisted the urge to crinkle her nose. She could practically taste the 'I'm-better-than-you-an-I-want-to-rip-your-throat-out-but-that-would-be-a-waste-of-energy' vibes that were pulsing from the creatures on either side. The testosterone was so thick you could hardly see through it.

There were three each; three vampires and three werewolves all hyped up and ready to spill blood on their carpet in the classic gang fight style in dramatic muggle movies. But this was no movie. Her heart beat fast and it scared her because she knew that everyone could hear it. She was in the lion's den with lots of lions, which had very little patience.

Dog was in her lap, hissing softly, just his presence enough to control her panic. Damian had a hand on her knee as a small comfort and Draco smiled in her direction. Niki was hugging his thin frame, watching her daddy fearfully out of the corner of her eye, squeezing the life out of Dragon.

Harry stood facing them, the rivals on either side. The leaders of each stepped forward. To Lexie's right, closest to Draco, was a large dark man, with loose black trousers and smart emerald shirt. He resembled Kingsley somewhat, Lexie thought, only there was no trace of warmth in his stance, face or eyes.

The vampire on the left was his opposite. He was average height with brown hair and boring features. The only things unusual were the liquid grace he held, the insane smile and the eye patch covering one chocolate brown eye on the right.

The vampire's smile unnerved her more than the werewolf's height. 'If anyone belonged in the nuthouse' Lexie decided 'it should be him.'

Her dad seemed immensely frail in their presence, and Lexie was suddenly afraid. Not even Dog could slow her heart down.

She had known Harry Potter for three years of her life. After a year, she called him Dad and never doubted it. He was kind and sweet, but for an adult in his prime, he was feeble. Whenever Damian wanted him to do some cool magic trick like Fred and George, Dad had always said that he was too old to do it. Said he wasn't powerful enough. He couldn't play Quidditch like Ginny or Oliver; he doesn't win eating contests like Uncle Ron, or do neat tricks like Hermione. He didn't work in the Ministry or work with goblins or dragons or rare man-eating plants. He didn't work at Hogwarts like Auntie Luna, or even have a love life. He wore glasses, and said that after the war, no spell could ever fix his eyesight and was stuck with dorky glasses.

Their father didn't _do_ anything.

People stare at him, in the Wizarding world, and people with cameras follow him. He was respected but he said that people only respected him for things nearly out of his control. His only redeeming quality was the stories he told of Dark Wizards, and three headed dogs and magic swords. He wasn't the hero in his made-up stories. He was Harry.

How could he possibly stand a chance against these men who could kill him with almost no effort?

The werewolf tossed his head back, breaking the terse silence. "We were not informed that you acquired a werewolf resident in the last month Mr. Potter" The low growl was the only emotion present. The vampire's gaze was steady. Harry stared straight ahead, gaze somewhere above the children's heads, stance steady, portraying absolutely nothing. "I did not believe that either of the parties present needed to be informed of Mr. Malfoy's stay here."

The vampire's smile suddenly vanished at being indirectly addressed. "And did you not think that this would be a problem?" again, the vampire's voice differed from his rival's. It was higher, lighter, and seductive as his counterpoint's was menacing. Harry's voice was neutral. "I see no problem here."

The atmosphere shifted with emotions and power that only Lexie could not identify. Even Niki seemed hyperaware of her surroundings. The goons on either side sifted restlessly. Draco shifted Niki onto Damian's lap.

Lexie suddenly figured out that somehow, the power in the air seemed drawn to her father. And was growing. "All I see" he continued. "Is two schoolyard rival's, fighting over a toy. My kids are not toys and can make their own decisions. Any other decisions, I make for their health. Do not make my house a battlefield for a power struggle; for we all know that here, I have more political power than both of you combined."

The werewolf snarled, baring his teeth and the vampire mirrored him, speaking out. "We put up alerts for a reason. We do not want our kin to be influenced by _them_."

"Nor do we," came the fierce growl. "It is unseemly for a lycan to be in the vicinity of a bloodfang"

An electric current ran through the room, like the air before a lightning storm. Harry began speaking only his voice was several degrees cooler. "I must bring to your attention, Mr. Truxen that your werewolf was a wizard before he was turned. As it is unknown at the present time, who turned him, when and where, you have no authority over him. The Aurors put him in my care. The fact that he is in the vicinity, in a government approved house, does nothing but give my complete guardianship, according to the contract that you signed six years ago."

"And as for influence of culture Mr. Minacet; as you remember, any culture than you chose to introduce to Damian when he was younger, backfired, which is why you signed complete guardianship of him over to me, to raise him. Damian has not been your concern for six years and I can only assume of your reasons for taking an interest now."

Mr. Minacet's eyes glowed. "Are you implying-"

"That you are using a fifteen year old as a power play pawn? That having Damian back would leave Draco still locked up here and not boosting the werewolf's publicity when the Wizarding world knows that Draco Malfoy is alive and a wolf? That the Pack would use Draco to boost their status and power in the Wizarding world to hold the authority to drive you out? That the Clan would hold Damian, my adopted son, to use to boost their status as friends of Harry Potter? ...Why, I would imply nothing of the sort. You're both too classy for that." There wasn't an ounce of mockery in his speech. "Who Damian Garcia is friends with is not your concern for Draco Malfoy is one of my patients and I will not have anyone in this house affected by this."

"In other words" Harry raised his chin and his voice "You both have no more business here and I will see you out"

Truxen, the werewolf, sprang forward in a rush of movement to block his exit to the door. "You believe you are so tough Mr. Potter, because you stopped the Dark Lord. You may have the Wizarding world under your thumb but we are not bound by your society's rules."

"On this" Mr. Minacet's smile was back firmly in place. He sauntered over to stand beside his rival. Their goons shifted closer. "We completely agree. Pick one Potter, so we can leave you in peace."

"You are bound. By the contract made after the first dark war. You sided with Voldemort once, hopeful to retain rights through power. When the second war came, you picked the winning side but, turmoil and mutiny now will result in public ostrasizing and distrust. Do not break the balance." was Harry's thoughtful reply. Damian shifted Niki onto the space between him and Lexie.

Truxen scoffed. "We would never harm them, especially the young one, but here the rewards outweigh the risks." Draco and Damian were on the edges of the couch. Harry nodded. "I would never choose between the Pack or the Clan. I would never choose between my tenants. If you want my continued support they stay. If you don't want word of this to extend to the Ministry of Magic then they stay."

Minacet smiled. "are you threatening us Potter?" he sounded gleeful, like he was a child that got it's favorite toy.

Harry turned to face the two head on, his back to the couch. "Only your intentions." The vampire preened and the werewolf looked close to breaking something. Damian's eyes glowed and Draco shifted his weight. "You efforts were in vain, I'm afraid. Goodnight to you both."

The creatures' eyes narrowed and Lexie blinked, and the entire scene was different. Harry was surrounded on all sides but Draco and Damian were in front of Harry, shielding him. Damian was a mask of cold fury, wand hand shaking; Harry had his wand out, the energy Lexie now identified as powerful magic surged around him in waves, and Draco's stance was hunched like a wild animal's, he was the only one making any sound. He was snarling, teeth bared and a strangled sound left his throat shocking the room.

"Go" It was soft, breathy and broken, but the dangerous tone left nothing out. "Go!" Louder, clearer, an order that expected to be followed. His voice cracked but Draco stood taller, his glare like ice and the wild intensity that rolled off of him and burned hot as fiendfyre, had even Truxen shifting back slightly. "GO!"

The sidekicks were the first to leave, and then Truxen followed slowly. Minacent stayed only to look Harry in the eyes. "This is not over Harry Potter. This is not a threat or a warning, but a promise." His smile would scare Lexie, but his parting laugh would haunt her for years.

The door shut with a soft click and then Draco became uncomfortable. He couldn't remember actually being hugged in his life. But he was being hugged, by Harry, who looked like he was on the verge of tears or laughing hysterically. "You did it Draco! You spoke! You talked!"

Harry's smile was infectious, and his body was warm and he had that ridiculous feeling of being safe again. He was also happy. He did it! He had done it! "I'm so proud of you!" Draco blushed. He looked Harry in the eyes and bit his lip at all that he saw. Hesitantly, slowly, he reached up and put his arms around Harry's neck and hugged him back.

He was floating, lost in his own safe little bubble of happiness, hugs and Harry.

Damian collapsed onto the couch and grinned at Niki who peered close to his face. Lexie quietly asked him why he was smiling like that. He nodded toward the two men, and whispered "I love being right."

Later when Niki was put to bed and Harry and Draco were downstairs, Damian snuck into Lexie's room. She shined a torch in his face. "Alright shark tooth, talk. What are you right about?" He batted the light away from his eyes and sat on the edge of her bed.

And he talked. When he finished, Lexie hit him with the torch. "What the bloody hell was that for!"

She glared. "For trying to get granddad to interfere. Besides, Draco's like _us_. It's that just a bit weird?" Damian rubbed his head. "It's different. He knew Draco when they were our age. They have a connection. And I think that when Draco recovers, they really could make each other happy. Just look at Riley. Son of a drug dealer. He saw things, and after a year here and two years at Hogwarts—he's prefect and has a girlfriend. Anything can happen. We just need time."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I am" He sounded confident, and looked it, but she felt in her heart that he was scared. About what, she could only guess.

Later, she dreamt of falling into nothingness, high-pitched laughter ringing in her ears long after she'd woken up.

…

Sometimes I go crazy with names. Who can figure out what the baddies' names mean? Anyway, Draco talked! Yayyayyayyay! Who thought it was going to be "Harry" or some romantic crap? Nope! He's a Malfoy; of course his first word in six years is going to be an order. Good chapter? Bad chapter? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Review and you get uh… um… all I own is a laptop and a bipolar cat. You get my adoring love and kindness?

P.S. You know your mind is a messed up place when you start having dreams about you going on adventures with the Scooby-doo gang, the Avatar the last air bender gang, the Animorphs gang, and the harry potter gang, all searching for at the same time, Good Omens, a book about angels and demons. My mind had also made, completely out of the blue, Jake and Marco from Animorphs gay. 0_0

….I is going to get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't judge on how long this took to get out. One word. Exams. Oi. Anyway I was sick yesterday so now that I've recovered som what, I'm using this sick time to finally get this done. A good amount of fluff and angst here. Happy reading!

Chapter 7 **************

Downstairs, Harry and Draco were on the couch. Harry was sitting cross-legged sideways facing Draco who was doing the same. They had been that way for a while, Harry had been quietly talked but Draco had not really heard a word mostly because he was incredibly focused on the fact that THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS.

Not really. Sort-of. Yes. No. Kind-of. Harry had taken his hand at some point and held it in the middle of them on the couch and was rubbing his thumb over Draco's knuckles. All Draco could do was nod and act like he was listening.

He trusted Harry Potter. He liked harry potter. Harry potter had taken him in. He had taken care of him. He had cared for him, taught him how to laugh again. He defended Draco. He had taught him how to be strong, when the only thing he ever knew was how to be weak. Harry Potter had hugged him. He was proud of him. And now Draco's life revolved around Harry Potter, of all people. Somehow, his life always came back to Harry Potter.

He didn't want to think of the implications of that meant when the man was rubbing his hand. He had really nice hands. Draco moved his tongue around his mouth. 'Harry. Harry. Harry.' Draco repeated that in his head and hoped that this would work. He wanted to get better. He wanted to speak. He wanted to remember and forget.

He wasn't going to let the bastard that did this to him get the last word. He wasn't going to let him win.

"Hare-rey"

Draco smiled at the man's expression. "Har-ry" Draco liked the way the syllables sounded on his tongue. "Harry." Harry was smiling. His smile lite up his whole face and his eyes seemed to glow. Draco looked him in the eyes and pointed to him. "Harry." Then he pointed to himself. "Dray-ko. Dra-co." He smiled. "Draco."

Harry stared into his eyes and squeezed his hand. "Draco." He said softly.

They went to upstairs. Draco sat in his bed and chanted words in his head, and out loud until he fell asleep, Harry's name on his lips.

…..

The next morning, Draco waited until Damian had tripped downstairs and Hermione had let herself in before he spoke. "Harry" the table froze and Harry grinned at the rest of the table. "It's his new favorite word." He explained. "His first word was 'go'. It was an order last night to the pack and clan to clear out." Hermione smiled at him. "That's fantastic! Only, I'm not surprised that the first word you speak in six years is an order." Draco rolled his eyes, and had another piece of sausage. Harry smiled. "He can say, Harry, Draco, and Go"

Draco grinned. "Lex-ie. Nick-ie. Dame-ie-an." He paused biting his lip. "Mione. Her-mine-ie. Hermione. Lexie, Niki, Damian, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Go." He gave a smug smile to Harry and held up seven fingers. Seven words.

Harry laughed. "You've been practicing." Draco nodded satisfied, and strangely tired. It took more effort than he'd realized. "I think we'll start with the alphabet and then numbers and common words. This is already great progress."

Their eyes met again and Draco felt the urge to look away from the warmth he saw. He blushed and bit his lip, hesitantly meeting his eyes again. He suddenly wanted to hold Harry's hand again, yet crawl into a hole and never be seen again. Grateful that he couldn't speak, for he might've said something embarrassing, he finished his breakfast having a staring contest with Dragon.

3 weeks later on a Saturday, he had progressed to small sentences and bigger words. His progress had even encouraged Niki somewhat and she could now say everyone's name properly and make small announcements. Saturday and Sunday was Hermione's days off, Draco learned. On Saturdays, Damian Lexie and Niki spent the day with the Weasley family. Draco didn't know if Hermione or Harry had told anyone else about him. He had a feeling that his existence was only known to Kingsley, the Auror's that found him, Harry, the kids, Hermione and the Pack and Clan. It seems that was already too many.

But on Saturdays Harry had himself and Draco spend the day in the expanded basement doing the weirdest thing: exercise.

Harry made Draco run laps around an open field but they would do them together. Harry said that he had no chance to stay in shape otherwise. Draco just shrugged. He liked to run. One of the perks of being a werewolf was the energy. He could run for hours. He ran laps around Harry, much to the man's chagrin.

Another reason Draco liked running so much was that Harry would take his shirt off to run. Not that Draco would ever admit that of course. Draco never took his shirt off though. He thought his scars unnerved the man. The one time he did, Harry glanced at his chest, stared for a moment and then refused to look at him.

Sundays were interesting though. Sunday, they would get mail from the children at Hogwarts about their week. They would also get mail from each teacher for each child, giving Harry updates in their attitude and lessons. They would spend hours reading, laughing and replying. And Sunday, was movie marathon day. Harry would ask for Hermione's help and they would select movies they think the kids would like and every week a new person got to pick. It was interesting, watching muggle movies and Harry thought it was a good insight to muggle culture.

It was only after a lengthy explanation, did Draco understand Damian and Niki's signs. The others were self-explanatory.

It was Saturday though, and they were eating breakfast when a tapping was heard at the window. Harry frowned as he got up to let the owl in. His eyes widened at the letter and he gave a terse "no reply" to the owl which flew back out without its treat. Dog was eyeing it and the owl wasn't taking any chances.

Harry had been afraid of this. He had to go to Hogwarts… but just what in the hell was he going to do with Draco?

This was bad.

Okay so either have a good part of the Weasley family find out that Draco Malfoy was alive and in his care, risking a gigantic fuss and exposing him and the kids to freak outs that wouldn't be good for their health—or he could take Draco with him to Hogwarts under a glamor, possibly risking his mental health to too much of Draco's scarred past at once. It was a leap of faith either way. What would he risk?

This was one of those moments when Harry realizes that he's 23 years old and he is responsible for 10 lives including his own. It was like when he was seventeen and the whole world depended on him, only now it was 10 people he knew and cared about. He wondered often why he didn't wait until he was older to take care of them. Many (and by 'many' he meant his family, the Daily Prophet, most of the Wizarding word and a little old lady in Poland) thought that he was still a kid himself and how could he possibly handle so many children, not to mention, mentally scarred ones. He wondered but he didn't regret. He got through it because he wasn't old or experienced, he was a kid that had gone through so much and understood these kids and why they did what they did. No, he never would regret his family.

And he had told Draco before. His kids came first. He was going to let them have a perfectly normal Saturday.

Harry looked across the table at the blonde werewolf. Draco smiled brightly at him. Harry watched him as he ate. The blonde had adjusted well to living indoors again. He had even started to regain his old pureblood habits. His chin was held high now only he didn't make a habit out of looking directly at someone. He had marvelous table manners too. Draco had come so far in so little time. But Harry knew that he'd been avoiding the inevitable. The past will come to haunt Draco and Harry too.

Hopefully Hogwarts will give Harry answers about Draco's past without sending the blonde mute for the next year.

Draco was a nervous wreck. This was the first time he would be out of this house in two months. Harry didn't say where they were going but it must've been important. He vaguely wondered if he was crushing Harry's hand from squeezing it too hard. The shoes annoyed him. He hasn't worn shoes in years! He petted his hair in a nervous gesture and his lip might start bleeding if he bit it any harder. Harry had spelled his hair light brown and his eyes blue. His nose was smaller and his face rounder. His ears were also not pointy anymore and his scars were hidden.

Harry took the floo power with the hand that wasn't being crushed and dragged Draco into the fireplace with him. And Draco froze when Harry called "Hogwarts, Headmistress office."

Oh nonononono—this was not happening. Draco felt the lurch and in his panic and Harry's ungraceful nature they both tumbled out of the fireplace in a heap covered in soot. Draco stared at a tapping foot and looked up to the stern but fond gaze of Headmistress McGonagall instantly feeling eleven years old again.

Memories swam at the edges of his vision and he was on the edge of a full fledge breakdown when Harry hauled him to his feet and rubbed his hand. "You wanted me to come for a meeting about Sebastian, professor?"

Blinking and trying hard to breath steadily and not quite succeeding, Draco's eyes strayed to a caramel haired boy slumped in a chair; he had a ugly scowl and a Slytherin tie and Draco was painfully reminded that he probably looked a lot like that snooty kid when he was younger.

Only the boy had a black eye-patch over his left eye and a scar stretched from the middle of his forehead down under the eye patch to under his left ear. His green eye burned passionate with anger, guilt, indignation and deep sadness.

Only then, when the boy glanced over to them, his scowl got deeper and his eye flared with anger and the smallest bit of fear. Draco checked to see if any of the glamour's had failed but surprisingly it hadn't. What had caused that anger? That fear? Draco could smell it on him and he got anxious again. Was there danger? He couldn't sense it. The boy was afraid of him, when Draco had never met him before in his life… which means the child assumes he is dangerous. But why?

McGonagall nodded. "I have already given you the details of his transgressions this past week. I was hoping you would speak to him" The boy scowled darkly and Draco looked anywhere but him. The headmaster's office. He was at Hogwarts. The absurdity of it all. He hasn't been here in…seven years. All that time. He wondered where that old coot Dumbledore was. Probably on some sort of business.

What would happen if he just suddenly took off his glamor? He didn't need a wand just a force of will. What would McGonagall say? Or Dumbledore?

"Mister Malfoy" Draco jumped about a foot in the air. Did his glamor come off? He still felt the tingle of the magic. She smiled softly. Only three people in this school can see through glamour's mister Malfoy. I won't ask questions. I just wanted to say welcome back to the land of the living. I'll be in my office if you need me." She nodded and smiled leaving Draco frozen like he'd been hit by a _stupefy. _

Harry grinned. "Somethings never change. Now," he rounded on the boy in the chair who seemed to give the bowl of lemon drops on the desk more attention than they needed. "What has been going on with you Sebastian?" The boy's eye focused again on Draco and then flashed to Harry and he said nothing. Harry smiled grimly. "I'll be back in half an hour and you better be ready to explain yourself." He took Draco's hand and led him out of the office.

Draco's panic grew as they journeyed down the staircase. All the horrors. The panic, the pressure, the nightmares that followed him. Realizing that even here he wasn't safe… he had a bitter taste in his mouth and gripped Harry's hand for it was his life line to reality. It was so long ago. Things were different. Things were better.

He never knew what happened after he left. He was cut off. He knew the war was over obviously. But he doesn't know how, or when, or who died or who lived. Who went to his funeral, who cared, who cried…

Harry suddenly stopped and Draco realized that they had been walking through the halls the whole time. Draco gasped as he took in the familiar surroundings. They were in the dungeons. And suddenly Draco knew why Harry had taken him here and tears pricked his eyes. His heart beat faster and his feet carried him like they had carried him so many times before. And he was a kid again, dropping his glamor, running through the halls he had lived in for so long, to a familiar door, wrenching it open, Harry close on his heels…

Time was frozen in that moment. Severus Snape was standing, his ink bottle had tipped and was leaking over some second year's paper but he couldn't be arsed to care. His eyes where wide and his lips parted and he had forgotten how to breathe. It was not possible, after seven years; but Snape saw Harry potter behind his long lost godson and he realized that anything truly was possible when it came to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Draco was crying. "Un-cle Sev" They met in a bone crushing hug and Draco was sobbing into his shoulder. Severus held him close, not daring to let go. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry potter, son of his rival, son of his love, defeater of the dark lord and supervisor of a mental facility. Harry Potter, the one that brought his godson home. "Thank you." He whispered to the bright green eyes. The man nodded and closed the door behind him. Draco, would be alright.

Yay! Finally done! For now…. Either way review and you get… damn I'm running out of bribing tools. Harry shirtless again? Drarry cookies? REVIEW! Come on make a sick girl's day will ya?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When he made it back to the Headmaster's office, Sebastian was still there apparently bored enough to start making lemon drops dance in the air.

"Sebastian" Harry called softly. Abruptly the lemon drops clattered to the floor. With a sigh Harry conjured a small chair and straddled it in front of the boy his arms resting on the back. "So are you going to tell me what has got you blowing up potion cauldrons and picking fights this past week or are you going to make me guess?"

A huff. So the silent treatment then. "There are better ways to gain my attention you know instead of throwing a hissy fit. An owl's perfectly acceptable; preferably not one from the deputy- Headmistress but what I want to know is what you have against our new tenant, considering that is what has gotten you riled up."

Sebastian stiffened and his knuckles clenched around his wand. "You never said he was one of them."

Harry stayed silent, giving him that look that only parents can truly achieve that said: _your reasoning doesn't impress me._

"You promised!" Sebastian bit out. The words hung heavy in the air and silence reigned.

Sebastian was the third child Harry had taken it. He was a year younger than Damian and had suffered nightmares and panic attacks. When he was eight, himself and his family had been attacked by one of Greyback's packs. At the very end of the War, '_werewolf' _was scarier than '_death eater'_ and Greyback was Voldemort's right hand man. Other packs had remained neutral and went underground. Sebastian was the only survivor of that attack and had lived with his grandmother and a live in physiatrist. His grandmother died when he was ten and he was brought to Harry. After two years, he transferred and lived at Hogwarts with the older Riley (a 3rd year Gryffindor at the time) by his side. He was a quiet kid that spent hours in his drawings with big dreams. He hasn't had a nightmare in years but was left with a permanent fear and hatred of werewolves, the only exception being his Granddad Remus who was gentle enough to mollify him.

Harry uncomfortably just remembered that had promised him when he was ten that he would not take in any werewolves as tenants. Four years later that's coming back to bite him in the arse.

"Draco's… different." Harry said slowly. He had been called to Hogwarts because his son had thrown a temper tantrum of sorts. He'd somehow found out that Draco had arrived and to show his displeasure had sulked around, talked back to teachers, blew up a cauldron and picked on his classmates. Overall he was being a brat.

"He's a werewolf."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck feeling slightly guilty. "He didn't want to be."

"He's dangerous."

"Niki trusts him" Harry saw the boy falter. Niki's judgment was golden. If Niki liked him, he had to be a good person.

Sebastian held up his chin in the air and Harry remembered Draco did that a lot when he was that age.

"I don't like him"

Harry blinked at the comment and threw up his hands, exasperated at his son. "For Godric's sake, you've never met him! Sebastian, you're fourteen and you're acting like you're four. You're afraid of a man you've never met before and who is scared of his own shadow. He was unwillingly turned and his making the best of it. I knew him from when we were kids. I may not have liked him but I know him better now and I think you and him have a lot more in common than you would like to admit."_ I just realized that my own son is a mini Draco Malfoy and I have to deal with it. Only I can't punch him out like I did the other one. _

Sebastian had gone back to playing with the lemon drops. "What about your promise?" he murmured.

Harry felt terrible. "He needs me and I also promised to help anyone who needs me."

The lemon drops pattered to the floor again. Sebastian blinked slowly and Harry saw the shimmering of tears held back. "I still need you."

Harry, doing what any father would do, got out of his chair and wrapped his arms around his son. "Hogwarts is your chance to have a normal life but that doesn't mean everyone from your old one is gone. I'm still here remember? All you have to do is visit. You got permission from the headmaster to use the floo at any time. I'll always be here for you."

Sebastian blinked back tears reminding himself that Slytherin's don't cry. A tear slipped out anyway. "It's okay to cry Seb." Harry whispered softly seeing the emotions run across his face. "I just saw the scariest, snarkiest, cold-blooded grown Slytherin bawling."

Sebastian drew back quickly. "Professor Snape _cried_?" Harry grinned. Even his students recognize the description. "Ya, I couldn't believe it either. Draco is his godson and they haven't seen each other in seven years. I left him down there so they could catch up."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed his sorrow forgotten. Seven years…. Godson…Slytherin… Draco…where _had_ he'd heard that name before?

Sebastian's jaw swung open. "That death that was the turning point in the war… was that Draco?" Harry smiled softly. Out of all his kids, he would've bet his entire fortune that Seb would've figured it out first. "Draco had disappeared in our sixth year under the pretense of suicide. I still don't know what happened but all I know is that he was brought in by Kingsley a few months ago, mute and furry." Harry sobered up. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even his name. Use Drake if you have to. No one must know he's alive."

Sebastian nodded. "I promise Dad." Harry smiled a little proud that even though his son was still a kid; he'd also grown so much. Some would say Harry was a fool for getting too attached to his mental patients. Harry doesn't believe himself to be a fool. And even if he is, it's worth it. "Good. Now get out of here. You're wasting your Saturday." Harry got up to go get Draco.

Seb got up too. "Can I come with you?" Harry glanced behind him. Sebastian was about as tall as his shoulder. He smirked. "As long as you keep a straight face when you see Snape. I swear that man can read minds."

Harry knocked on the door a few minutes later and gently opened it.

Draco was sitting on the other side of Snape's desk, scribbling furiously, a plate of biscuits in between them. Professor Snape was virtually the same as always with a few minor differences. His hair had a twinge of grey to it, with a few extra lines on his face. He had a slight tumor in his left hand from the poison of Nagini. She had attacked him during the final battle when he showed his true colors. After he had recovered, he had given Harry a bottle of pensive memories that he ordered Harry not to view until his death. Harry still kept that promise in a drawer in his study.

The major difference with the Potions professor (who agreed to step down from defense since the war had passed) was his entire demeanor.

He was _smiling._ It was saying like he was secretly a potato farmer. It was _bizarre._

It was a small smile, barley there but full of kindness all directed at the blonde at the desk, scribbling and talking in broken sentences, bright and happy and Snape just listened like he always had, with dry withering comments here and there that the blonde took as his approval.

Harry was struck. It reminded him of a picture Hermione had taken of him once. It was on a Saturday with the entire Weasley family and the entire Potter family all together and harry off to the side, smiling in contentment of the family he was happy to have.

Harry was struck by really how bitter Severus must be. He was in a drafty castle, teaching children that he hates and that hate him, no family or other to speak of. Severus just had his godson and for the last seven years he'd thought that his only family was gone forever. That his only family had left him by choice in a fiery death. The strength it must've taken for him to continue teaching when there was no point. He was probably too stubborn and too proud to do that. Let no one see your weakness. Or maybe it was the familiarity that came with teaching. Same thing every day. Every week and every year. Routine didn't give you time to think about what you had lost.

Harry wondered if Draco knew how badly it had effected the people that cared about him.

But then again, if he was at that stage where you give up on everything, he probably thought no one actually cared.

Harry could've stood in the doorway for hours just thinking about that one moment but Sebastian had no such qualms and was eyeing the cookie tray.

Harry knocked on the doorframe and Draco jumped. "It's time to go home Draco."

Draco's face twisted and he bit his lip and… the man had the most pitiful puppy-dog face Harry had ever seen. Harry was reminded that Draco was still Slytherin to the core. He was not; he was NOT going to be taking down by puppy-dog eyes. He was the savior of the Wizarding world dammit! Draco's lip began to tremble. Oh Godric he was screwed.

"You really must go Draco." Snape murmured quietly and Draco didn't dare use the look on his godfather. It would just annoy him. He nodded and much to the professor's mortification hugged him again and then went to stand by Harry. Harry nodded curtly under Snape's gaze resisting the urge to squirm. "You can visit anytime you want. I'll open the wards to you. I also imagine you'll be getting numerous letters."

Snape returned his cool nod. "Thank you Potter. Good-bye Draco" The blonde shyly waved and followed Harry into the corridor. While there, Harry redid Draco's glamor and stopped to face the two others. "Sebastian, Draco. Draco, Sebastian."

Sebastian stuck his hand out and hesitantly Draco shook it. "Seb." He said slowly. "Seb-as-ti-an. Sebastian." He smiled shyly. "Hello Sebastian."

Hesitantly, Sebastian smiled back.

Harry practically hummed the rest of the way. Sebastian left them in favor of his friends and Harry led Draco along the corridor.

Draco glanced out the window to the forbidden forest and flinched. The sunset looked like the entire forest was on fire. Fire. Burning, tearing at his skin, smoke burning his nostrils and scorching his lungs… He kept walking and his flinch had gone unnoticed. He didn't look outside again.

Instead he reached for Harry's hand and felt the familiar squeeze back. It was warm, soft, comforting and safe. Harry was his lifeline.

He didn't let go until they got home. And even then, he could still smell Harry on his hand. And later, he sensed Harry making his nightly rounds to check on them.

And high off the ground, warm in the blankets, with Harry's old t-shirt to ward off the demons that came with sleep, the felt safe.

He also felt like there was something missing.

Well that was more draining than I thought it would be. Oi… exams are killing me here. Finals… almost done with school though! And entire summer to write and write and write…

What did you think! Tell me! And REVIEW! Reviewing is good for the soul. Honestly I'm out of bribes without giving the story away. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Draco was running blind. His breaths came in harsh panicked swells and his chest and throat burned from exhaustion but still he ran. He couldn't feel his legs but he could hear the destruction of the underbrush behind him. Gleeful howls echoed in his ears and startled and uncertain in the dark he tripped and fell. Scrambling to get up he ran through the dark woods guided only by the full moon that also guided the ones behind him. He'd had never felt this level of terror. He was a scared rabbit small and weak and soon to be dead. His burnt and blistered back screamed with agony and his wand was heavy in his pocket. There were no spells in the world strong enough to keep a werewolf pack from its prey. _

_Suddenly the forest fell away and he stopped at the edge of a gorge. The river had swelled from the recent rain and to his horror he turned to meet the teeth of the leader and he screamed a dark feral scream as flames gripped his shoulder in terrible pain unlike any other. He stared into the eyes of the one that escaped and he was falling back over the edge into the river. Or maybe he was falling into the dark eyes of the maniac as the sound of rushing water engulfed him._

Draco awoke tense and silent. He woke to the faded darkness of early morning, the sharp sense of pine and dirt clouding his senses and the roar of water really the pounding of blood in his head. He felt the rough scratch of cold water his skin and it took him a few moments to realize that the stinging water was soft sheets. His shoulder ached and ached and Draco curled up into a ball and cried and cried and cried.

On the other side of the house Harry woke from the same dream. He clutched his chest, the pressure from shock and grief reminding him too much of the time when he had his own nightmares. With each kid, came their own horrors and Harry was still shocked that each kid had managed to survive relatively alright. He wasn't even sure he came out alright.

Yes, watching other people's nightmares was a coplete and total invasion of privacy but anything he knew would help. He had examined the connection that brought on his nightmares in fifth year. He had invented a spell that not only alerted him to when a child was dreaming and then he would be in it too. Feeling the same emotions and experiences. Of course he only went into the dream if fear was present. Anything else and it would just be awkward. He rubbed the shoulder from where Draco had gotten bit. That had been the night that he'd been turned.

Harry shuddered and glanced at the clock. Three in the morning. Why must he always be woken up at that ungodly hour? Taking another moment to catch his breath and calm his heart he got out of bed and snuck down the hall to Draco's room. The door creaked when it opened and Draco's head shot out from underneath a pile of blankets.

Draco didn't ask how he knew and Harry didn't tell him. Harry just climbed up the ladder and sat on the edge of the bed. Draco uncurled from his ball and sat up to lean against him and Harry saw in the dim light that Draco had been crying. Harry wondered what had happened to the cool cocky expression he'd always worn when they were kids.

Then there was the loaded question. Who was Draco Malfoy? Who was he really? He had been a pig-headed kid, to being an angry depressed teen to being a righteous suicidal young man. He disappeared for six years and came back a gentle, paranoid mute wolf-man. When Harry took away the layers of mystery and illness from the blonde what would he find?

Harry curled Draco close to him and pet his hair as the man cried himself to sleep.

Draco was subdued most of the day talking in short spurts only when addressed, applying none of the humor he'd begun to show. Harry spent his time with him trying to coax the nightmare from out of him and succeeded only to cause the blonde to put his defenses up. He couldn't even get him to play chess even though the blonde always found pleasure in beating him soundly. He also declined writing to Severus and instead spent the afternoon reading. He fell asleep on the couch around five.

Harry decided to do some research. Snape had been a great positive outlet for Draco the past week so maybe if he found others; it could increase Draco's awareness and get him to open up more. Harry hadn't even known they were that close. He'd originally been planning to take Draco to find the Slytherin Common room and Draco just started running. Draco apparently had had the same bond with Snape that Harry had with Sirius and Remus.

So that's when Harry called in on his favorite pair of detectives, Oliver and Percy. He told Dobby where he was going and left a note on the table saying he might miss dinner and to go to bed at the proper time if needed. Kreacher was in charge and Damian had second in command.

He fire-called their private office, hoping that he wouldn't butt in on something he really didn't need to see and thankfully Oliver let him in with a grin and a pat on the back. Oliver Wood had had three good years on a professional team before a leg injury had him off one permanently. Harry (or anyone else for that matter) wasn't exactly sure how Oliver came to live in Percy Weasley's flat, or how _professional _their relationship was but they were a good team.

Fred and George called them 'Sherlock and Watson' for Percy was the perfectionist observant brains and Oliver was the resourceful people person. Percy had access to the special files in the Ministry for he was the one who put the Ministry back on its feet with the help of Kingsley. Together, the security was upgraded, the worker's background's checked and the trial's fair.

Oliver, after rooming with Percy, had them team up together to find his grandmother's stolen necklace. That sprung up into _"221 B"_ their private detective agency. They were cheaper than the Auror's and just as efficient. They found missing persons, stolen items and once even teamed up with the Auror's to uncover a crime ring of illegal potions.

Compared to their past work this would be trivial but it would be faster than if Harry tried to do it himself. He sat down in one of the plush chairs in the cluttered space and politely turned down the tea.

"This'll be quick. I just need information preferably sooner rather than later. Where's Percy?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and spun in his rolling chair. "Somewhere in the department of mysteries looking up an old file. Probably lost in that spinning room though. No sense of direction that one." He mocked fondly. "Anything I can do for you? Got another kid have you?"

Harry tugged on his hair. "Something like that. Olli you have to promise me that anything I say will not be revealed to anyone else but Percy."

Oliver nodded seriously. "Of course mate. Confidentiality and all that."

Harry put his arms on the desk wondering how to phrase this. "I need all the information you can get about the Malfoy family from the time of The Burning to now."

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had disappeared after their son's suicide. They were in France at the time and some say they never had left. There wasn't a funeral for there wasn't a body or parents to claim it. The Burning was literally the burning of Malfoy Manor that killed a good part of the death eaters that had been using it as a hideout. The Burning was Draco's legacy for it was the beginning and the basically the end of the second war. It didn't even deserve to be called a war if you consider a war the Light army tracking the dark magic residue and ambushing the hideout.

Oliver whistled low and raised an eyebrow. "That's a big order. We can do it but do we have the right to know why? Got the Ghost of the Burning in your House?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Harry gave a wry smile back. "Something like that." Oliver's smiled disappeared. "He's alive Oliver. Draco Malfoy is _alive_. Auror's found him a few months ago and handed him to me. Said he was a mute that needed help. I've been working with him ever since."

Oliver blinked at a loss for words. He seemed to collect himself and finally found words.

"Alrighty then… when do you need the info?"

Harry's second stop of the night was one he was dreading. He had gained a new level of respect and sympathy for Severus Snape, one for his position as a spy and two for his compassion and understanding with Draco.

But that didn't mean he had to _like_ the man.

He knocked politely on the door preparing patience for barbwire sentences and scathing insults. If he could deal with the bullshit of teenagers he could certainly deal with Snape. Just as he secured himself with this knowledge he walked into the office alone, without Draco as a buffer and realized his trustworthy Gryffindor courage was severely lacking.

He was immediately pinned by Snape's gaze that made Hufflepuff first years cry. Harry took pride in the fact that he didn't falter the slightest. "Potter." Came the dry tone. "What a _pleasant_ surprise. And since it seems that Draco is not here I have a feeling this is a little more personal… Is Draco alright?"

The words were careless but the merciless stare had wavered. "Draco's fine. He has had a few nightmares about when he was turned but that is not why I'm here… please, may I sit down?"

Snape gestured impatiently to the chair and nodded for Harry to state the reason why he was disturbing the professor's evening. Harry was slightly caught off guard that the man was still reasonably polite even without Draco. Oh how times have changed in such a few short years.

Harry decided to be abrupt. Dancing around it would only annoy the man. "Did Draco's parents love him? I need to know everything about them and their relationship. Everything you know."

Whatever Snape was expecting Harry to say, that wasn't it. The man gaped a little and blinked shocked. He rubbed his left hand. "Yes and No I believe can be the best answer to that question. Yes they loved him but they weren't _affectionate._

Lucius and I have known each other for many years. He was older by two years but took me under his wing you could say." Snape seemed incredibly uncomfortable sharing this story and he hesitated. Harry prodded. "I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important Sir."

"Yes I know Potter. Don't interrupt." He snapped. Sighing he rubbed his bad hand again. "We were friends for many years. I was his best man and Narcissa was like a sister to me. Lucius… was a dreamer. I know it's hard to believe but he had these ideas and the way he said them was like he knew they would come true. And it was then that the whole death eater business started. I followed them into the ranks as a spy for Dumbledore to make sure they were not hurt. Lucius was a young man full of big ideas to make the Wizarding world a better place… well during the first War he became subdued and clouded and quiet. Narcissa seemed to fade too, like the life had been sucked out of them. They had only truly glowed when Draco was born but by then it was too late. They were afraid to show affection. For affection in Voldemort's eyes was weakness. Weakness was not tolerated. Even after he was destroyed… like I said, it was too late.

Yes they loved him. Cared for him deeply. But they hid their affection with gifts. Prizes of all sorts. In Draco's childhood he learned that to earn his parent's love he would say what his father said and play with the toys he was given. It was a lonely childhood. And I did what I could. He didn't have pets though he always wanted a cat. He hated animals for the Manor's peacocks chased and nipped him." There was a small amount of amusement. "He still has a scar. So I gave him music. He would play the piano for hours and hours and found beauty in the melody. As he got older, he tried harder and harder to win his parent's affections. It was when Voldemort came back that they became even colder. They worried for his safety. Voldemort might've exploited their love for their son. Turning all attention to pleasing the maniac that was the dark lord, Draco thought that maybe if he pleased him too, his parent's would finally see him.

And you must understand that they did see him. They watched him, were proud of him loved and cared for him but never really showed it. Not enough for Draco to understand. And unfortunately after Lucius made all the wrong decisions and was arrested, Draco saw that pleasing the dark lord would end badly but displeasing him would be worse. He was marked and the Manor taken over. Draco was sent to school with an order: to sneak the death eaters into school…" a breath "And to kill Albus Dumbledore."

"What!" Harry yelped. "That's insane! He was sixteen! Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort was afraid of and he wanted a sixteen year old to kill him?"

"Yes Potter." Snape said irritated. Suddenly the anger dissolved into sadness and strangely guilt. "Unfortunately at that time, my position as a spy was dearer than ever and I had to separate myself from Draco. Yet that contradicted with what I had sworn to Narcissa. Narcissa came to me in the summer with Bellatrix and made me swear an unbreakable vow that I would protect Draco to the best of my ability. She loved him but couldn't protect him and came to me for help. It was a stressful and chaotic time. And all the while Draco looked worse and worse. I thought it was his plans for the murder but really he had been planning the Burning. He'd orchestrated the whole thing… I still write to Lucius and visit them occasionally but they never tell me where they live. They prefer their privacy."

Snape looked him straight in the eye and Harry could never describe the raw emotion he found. "Can- potter- can you just tell me _why_ he did it? I know why he _planned_ it but do you know if he wanted to abandon his life and appear like he died or did he really plan to burn with the mansion? And if not, what stopped him?"

Harry paused then answered truthfully. "I don't know Sir. I wish I knew but I don't. But I'm going to find out and I'm going to make sure it never happens again."

"Protect him potter. Do a better job than we did. But I swear to all things powerful that if I lose him again because of you then my second years will be using you in a wart-removing solution. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry smiled. "Perfectly Sir." The times may have changed in a few short years, but somethings never will. And it's those things that you count on to make everything normal again.

/

That was a dozy. We see our lovely boy Sev again and I just love Oliver and Percy for some reason. And with my recent addiction to Sherlock… what can I say? I am SHER- locked. Anyway… a look into Draco's childhood. I find this the best explanation to why he was a prick when he was a kid cuz let's face it; he was a prick, cute but a prick. And this is where they say the plot thickens. The game's afoot!

Anyway… Review and you get my unwavering love? (Thank you to other's who review constantly. Coughattagirl/tonks-666cough.) Or… review and you get my motivation to write more. You will have to wait a few extra days than I planned to get this. I have no internet here… sad face… I'll just shut up now…

REVIEW AND YOU GET THEIR FIRST KISS

…but you don't know when… mwhahaha….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Oliver dropped off a file two days later. He walked in on breakfast and rocked back a little. "Hi Uncle Oliver!" Lexie chirped and waved. Niki let out a soft 'hi' and Damian nodded from his mouth of oatmeal. Oliver eyed Draco and Draco eyed him back. "Hello" Draco said softy. Oliver smiled and thought that his inner thoughts of shock and almost disbelief were better kept internal. "Hello there. I'm Oliver." He stuck out his hand and the blonde took it after a heartbeat. "Draco" Harry smiled at how he was getting better at introductions.

Oliver turned his attention to Harry. "Got the info you wanted. Hel-Heck of a time of getting it though" he caught himself at the last second. No need for Niki who was relearning words to learn _that_ one. "Got most of it, hopefully enough to help you. Already for you to look over. Call us if you need anything else. No charge for family."

He winked at the kids. "Gotta run. See you kids on Saturday."

Just as quickly as he arrived, he disappeared. Harry was thought that how thin the folder was wasn't a good sign but he resolved to try. "I might be going on a trip soon." He announced. Niki's little voice (which Harry thought was one of the most amazing sounds in the world) piped up. "Where?"

Harry smiled at her, silently rewarding her. "I can't tell you where but it's a ah… field trip." Immediately, three sets of eyes landed on a confused Draco who felt this was one of those things he's supposed to know that has something to do with him.

Lexie opened her mouth to supply the definition but Harry's look quickly shushed her. "I also need to go on another trip by myself this weekend and the field trip will be next weekend."

The conversation was quickly averted after that and Draco spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what a 'field trip' was and what it had to go with him. No one would tell him (though it seemed Lexie really, really wanted too but Harry walked in before he could bribe her with a chocolate chip muffin.) and he was starting to worry that it was a bad thing when Harry told him over their chess game.

"I can see you're dying to know." Harry said absent mindedly as his knight pummeled Draco's pawn. "You're so distracted I'm actually winning."

Draco snorted and brushed his pawn off the board. "What is it?"

Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "A field trip is when I take you and bring you to a place from your past. It's kind of like facing your demons. Like how we went to Hogwarts." Draco had started sending letters to Snape again, but Harry could see than the nightmare had shaken him. Harry wanted to really step up his healing since he's gotten to know Draco better. He also wanted to be prepared for when another nightmare came around. And they always did. This was when the healing process got into a vicious cycle. With every trip into the past came a new nightmare but stronger defenses and healing. Only with every step forward, there came a new trip to the past. Harry thought Draco was ready for this step though. Hopefully it would end as well as it did at Hogwarts.

Draco had stilled. "Where?" his voice was soft and quiet. Draco wasn't _scared_ exactly. Worried or nervous. Who would he see where they were going, how much he was going to see, so many things to worry about, and so many chances that something will go _wrong._ Draco was terrified about things going wrong. He had to have everything planned.

His life had turned disastrously wrong because of one miscalculation. He wasn't going to have another mistake take him down again.

Harry tugged on his hair. "I'm not exactly sure where but when I know I'll tell you."

Draco cornered Harry's rook. "Was not an answer."

Harry smiled and then his smile turned rather evil as he moved his queen. "Check. Well, well, well, looks like I beat you for once." The evil look turned concerned. "Are you really that worried about it?"

Draco _was_ worried but he had been mollified somewhat by Harry's demeanor. If Harry was calm than he had no reason to be worried. He smugly used his knight to take down Harry's king. "Check-mate. I am worried," Harry saw a reflection of the old Draco peek out with a smirk and a leer, barley deterred by the broken speech. "But not eno-ugh to lose chess"

Scarhead

He ended Draco's session early so he could look over the file before dinner. And damn if it wasn't vague.

. Lucius, after he'd been released from jail, (most likely bribery in the corrupt Ministry) had traveled with his wife to France for the Holidays at their son's insistence almost eight years ago. And they hadn't left.

They stayed in an unplotted cottage. The boys had traced the bank account and there had been no notable purchases. The house elves (no one knows how he did it but Draco had gotten them all to leave during the Burning) had either been freed (doubtful) or given to other branches of the family. All letters sent were returned unopened and the owls confused. Percy had found the name of their attorney and found that they sold almost every plot of land they owned and the money was given to the same charities Draco had given his account too. (Harry hadn't wanted to tell Snape that while he didn't _know_ if Draco had wanted to kill himself, draining his bank account sure swayed the odds.) With the no purchases and the selling of land (and flirting with the attorney) had gotten Oliver to narrow the odds to three pieces of land in France.

Harry snorted at Oliver's witty comments around Percy's bland handwriting. Percy said that one was close to a muggle village and the other in a Wizarding one. The last, however, lived in a secluded coastline just touching a town that was upper-class Wizarding society fixed with muggle tourists, not caring if the local folk were odd but just welcoming the beautiful vacation.

Percy had underlined it twice but someone (most likely Oliver) circled it with red, and drew arrows around it pointing out that this was the most likely place they would be.

Harry sat back from his desk and rubbed his neck. Now all he had do was convince Snape to lend him his owl. It appeared that only Snape's owl could enter the surrounding wards. .

If his polite request for a meeting didn't work, he was going to follow Snape's owl all the way to France by broom and knock on their front door.

And on Saturday, that was precisely what he was doing. He'd instead sent a request for a meeting with them and his only reply was apperating coordinates. The kids were with family, and Draco had been dropped off quite happily at Hogwarts and Harry left them deeply engrossed in a chess game. He found himself standing on the Malfoy's front door step. Turns out Percy and Oliver were right about the cottage. Cottage though wasn't the right word. It was a beautiful, spacious beach house that had the inner teenager in him screaming "beach party" but yet the feel of the house felt off. It felt like a museum. Big and beautiful, to look but not to touch. It was cold but mostly just _sad_. Big and beautiful and sad.

He rapped on the door and it swung open to reveal a cautious house-elf. "Chansy will take Mr. Harry Potter sir to her Master. Follow Chansy please sir."

Harry hesitantly crossed the threshold into a tastefully decorated but almost bare house and realized that; forget Voldemort, parenthood and Snape. Walking into the home of possibly two crazy purebloods who hate him, who are ex-death eaters, and talking to them about their only son who was _not-really dead_ was probably not the best idea he's ever had.

He was shone to a living room with a view of the sea. Two white couches sat facing each other with a small table in-between them. The two figures looked up at him entrance. Chansy bowed low, gave Harry one last suspicious look and left.

Narcissa Malfoy was seated on the couch facing Harry, away from the sea like she couldn't bear to see the world outside. Her dress was simple, yet elegant and her hair flowed around her thin face and hallow eyes premature grey blending in with the blonde seamlessly. She wore no jewelry and her hands were clasped tightly in front of her.

"Mr. Potter" her husband said politely. "Is there a reason for your visit?" A pointless question but it was asked purely out of politeness. Lucius Malfoy seemed to only hold his head up out of habit. His face was withdrawn and his eyes sunken. He stood to the side of the couch, leaning on its side, his cane holding him up straight. Harry noticed that was the same way Draco stood and wondered if Draco's was going to have the same bad knee because of it.

His robes too, were simple yet obviously made to the highest degree. Harry looked at them and thought they too reflected the house. Lost and defeated. Lost and defeated and _sad._ Harry wondered how they had kept going too. That strength to keep going after all that was around you had been lost. Unlike Snape, they had each other. But like Snape, they probably thought that Draco's death was _all their fault._

Harry stood directly in front of them. He knew they had questions. What was Harry Potter doing here? Why now? What did the director of a mental orphanage want with them? What did the Savior of the Wizarding World want with them?

How could you possibly tell parents that they needn't had grieved for seven years? You can't. There are no words. Harry took the picture he had out of his pocket. "I found something that's yours. It came to be in my possession a few months ago. I thought you'd want to know."

He handed Mrs. Malfoy the photo. It was Draco, after he'd feel asleep reading on the couch a few days ago. The book had fallen to the floor and Draco was stretched out, one leg scrunched awkwardly and one hand tracing the floor beside the book, the other resting on his chest. His head was to the side, blonde hair a halo, pointed ears showing, and a peaceful, content smile on his face. His rhythmic breathing was what Harry really wanted. The rise and fall that showed that he was alive.

Mrs. Malfoy stared at the picture in her hands and cried. She cried and cried and cried and Harry saw that even then it was elegant. Graceful quiet tears than ran artfully down her face in broken breathes. Draco stood like his father and cried like his mother. What did Harry have?

Lucius turned his head from the photo and starred out to the sea, contemplating. There was a single tear. He gazed out to the calm ocean, like the vast uncontrollable sea was calmer than reality. Narcissa spoke up softly. "If this is some kind of farce or trick…"

"It is not." Harry said as softly as he could. "He is alive. He was found a few months ago and has been recovering ever since."

"When can we see him?" Harry jumped at the strong tone. Mrs. Malfoy had dried her eyes and she clutched the photo to her heart. "I have to know."

_I have to know it's real. I have to know I'm not dreaming._

Harry opened his mouth then closed it and thought. He stared out at the sea too. Lucius hadn't turned away. "He is not well enough or stable enough to see you yet. I am just coming to understand his past and his reasons. This will take time. I'm will send you photos if you'd like until I think he is ready."

Narcissa drew in a breath and gently rubbed her thumb over the sleeping figure. "We would like that very much."

Lucius still hadn't spoken when Harry left.


	11. Chapter 11

40 reviews. 40 FREAKING reviews.

Holy FUCK

I love you guys. I seriously think I might cry.

Okay so really the timing is off here so that means I'm extending the story which means MORE CHARACTERS AND CHARACTER DEVOLPMENT AND A HELL OF A LOT MORE FLUFF AND DRAMA

Fluff and drama. Good combo.

Hey guess what? I wrote this on June fifth. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO I LOVE YOU TO BITS *hugs my friend who looks like a Draco. Friend is like 'WTF!'

Chapter 11

Harry sent off the last letter Monday night. He had realized that after having Draco for a few months that it was two weeks till Damian's birthday and a month until school was over. Lexie being Lexie had already gotten her present after ditching her brother at the twins shop and bringing Niki to pick out a book on one hundred and one best prank spells. Why such a book even exists is anyone's guess.

He sent letters to all the kids at Hogwarts telling them to clear their weekend and prepare for a shopping trip this weekend. Damian Lexie and Niki would stay at the Weasley house. Harry wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring Draco to Diagon alley at this point even with glamor. He needed to introduce him to the Weasley family and the rest of the kids so he would be ready when they were all together in a party.

And then there was the mess with the Malfoy's. Snape had told him he spent hours comforting Narcissa and she spent all the time sucking every bit of knowledge about her son that Snape knew. Lucius hadn't thrown a fit. He hadn't stormed the castle crying for vengeance. He just kind of faded. He withdrew even more. Harry rubbed the back of his neck. He'd just caused one of the most impenetrable men in the world to go in a critical state of depression. Nice.

He was not going to thrust Draco into his parent's arms without knowing Draco's reason's for suicide. Harry's lessons were canceled for the week and thankfully Hermione said she would watch them. Harry didn't know what he would do without her. During the week he was taking Draco to different places from his past. Then shopping trip Saturday and then next week, introduce Draco to different kids and Weasley's and then Damian's party.

And THEN a house full of crazy unstable rampageous teenagers, a trickster vamp and werewolf that makes his blood pressure rise. Summer vacation was going to be barking. Lucky him. (He ignored the little voice that sounded an awful lot like Hermione that said that he would miss the kids the moment they were gone come September)

There was still something nagging at Harry. Then full moon was the week after that so no need to worry about it. Ginny had volunteered to make the cake. Everyone had already confirmed they were going. The date was Sunday June 5. What was it that was nagging him about Damian's birthday? Agitated he looked through all his notes and frowned.

Annoyed he looked over old files and notes to try and get his mind off the weird feeling. Flipping to Draco's he tried to decipher his chicken scratch handwriting that has never improved.

Something caught his eye up near the general info.

…

Ohfuck.

Damian and Draco had _the same birthday_.

June 5.

Which was two weeks away.

Harry hit his head on the table and rubbed his neck.

He was screwed.

Sighing he pushed back his chair and wandered to the living room, everyone's tribute hangout spot. He stood in the door and watched Damian repeatedly try a tricky spell, thankfully turned away from the rest of the occupants. He and Draco were back to back on the floor. Lexie was brushing and braiding Niki's hair, wet from her bath. Draco was trying to read out loud from a book and Lexie was gently correcting his speech.

Harry instantly calmed. His lips unconsciously stretched into a soft smile. He breathed in and the house seemed to sigh with him. He raised these kids. They loved him. They would jump in front of six hostile creatures to protect him. And he would do the same. He cared for them when no one else would. These kids were people too. They had been forgotten, forsaken and cast out. They had issues and mental scarring that would last their entire lives, but they had the strength to make the best of it.

They were outlined by the fire burning dimly in the fireplace. Damian's bangs fell in front of his face and he impatiently knocked them away. Harry felt a pang. Damian was growing up. He was a fine strong independent young man. He past was far behind him and he was still cooped up here. Even Niki might be able to go to school in a few years. Damian would never. Because he was a vampire. A magically gifted incredibly bright and incredibly strong young man. He would be of age next year. He'd already secured a job as the Twin's assistant but a huge family and a nice job didn't take the place of friends. Draco was Damian's greatest friend right now but it still didn't seem like enough.

Draco read slowly and carefully, determined to get it right. His hair reflected the light like a halo and Harry thankfully saw that his thin frame was finally filling out. Harry just watched him as he read, listening to the murmured story and letting the peaceful setting wash over him. Even as his mind calmed his heart rate sped up. He shoved that feeling to the very back of his mind. And of his heart. He was Draco's caregiver not his lover. Draco was to be treated no different that Damian or Lexie or Niki. It didn't stop him from watching though.

Hermione, who had been making tea in the room behind him, snuck the picture she had taken into Harry folder of pictures to send to the Malfoy's. She calmly sipped her tea and waited for Harry to resurface. She wondered if Harry and Draco even knew what they were doing to each other. Probably not. They always were oblivious to the other's true feelings ever since they were little. And even when Harry's doing all this digging to understand Draco better and help him, Harry still didn't recognize the feelings that were directed towards him.

Men.

Harry got up at five as he always does. The only difference was that he put more caffeine in his coffee. It was going to be a long day and he wanted to be wide awake so he didn't miss a thing.

Draco crinkled his nose at the scent of the extra strong coffee that made him choke. He met Lexie in the hallway and Dog jumped on his shoulder for a ride down the stairs. Niki came next in her pink princess nightgown and Damian as always came last, growling at the smell of coffee assaulting his senses.

Draco discreetly fed Dog a bit of bacon and for Niki's sake pretended to feed Dragon some too. He battled Damian in rock-paper-scissors for the last piece of sausage and threw a grape at Lexie when she stole his last piece of toast. It then turned into an all-out food fight between Damian, Lexie and Draco with Niki squealing in delighted laughter and then Harry got involved trying to stop it and threw his fruit at Damian who had gotten egg in his hair. It was chaos and mayhem and grapes were rolling around on the floor and Dog was having the time of his life pouncing on them and eating the bits of bacon. Ketchup stained the walls and coffee permeated the air and this was the scene Hermione walked in on, just barley ducking a flying strawberry.

Rolling her eyes and hiding her smile she pulled out her wand and muttered a silencing charm. She waited; her arms crossed, foot taping and hoped her stern motherly look was as good as Molly Weasley's. All eyes swiveled to her and she examined the frozen poses and guilty looks. Draco was half under the table holding his plate as a shield and apparently he and Damian had taken one side of the table as a team and Lexie, Harry and Niki on his hip had taken the other side, plates up in self-defense, breakfast up mid-throw.

The only thing moving was Dog who was still happily engrossed in his game of catch-the-grape.

A few well-placed spells had the room back in order and the guilty parties lined up in a row, blushing at the floor. Dog was purring in Hermione's arms. "Ok. Kids and immature werewolves upstairs now. Dragons too. As much as we want it to be, breakfast foods are not suitable weapons." She smiled to show she wasn't really mad. "You should've waited until dinner. Mashed potatoes are much easier to throw." Damian and Draco gave her matching lopsided smiles. Draco snatched Niki from Harry's grasp and Lexie grabbed Dog, giggling madly. They were out of the room in an instant, eager to escape Hermione's wrath but stayed by the stairs knowing that Harry was going to get an earful.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sit." She pointed to Harry's chair and sat in her own which was labeled "know-it-all" And also as an after-thought, put up a strong and complicated silencing charm; one that Damian was not skilled enough to undo.

Damian stamped his foot in frustration. Draco's eyes instead grew bright. He set Niki down and ran upstairs and came back down with a piece of paper and a pen. (He was secretly fascinated by pens. They were quicker and easier than a quill and you could fix your mistake easily with a pencil.)

Inside the bubble, Hermione fixed Harry with a stern look. She knew exactly why Harry didn't do much to stop the fight. The thought lessoned her anger. Harry was 23 years old. He was still a kid. She was still a kid too but she could grow up a little more because she had actually had a time in her life when she could have fun. Harry had been living with his horrid family his entire life and just when he gets away, one thing after another knocks him off his feet again. Harry never had a normal childhood and occasionally, surrounded by kids he would give into that phase had let go a little.

Hermione had a feeling that Draco never had a normal childhood either. A childhood with loving guardians, nice friends, good school. They lived in a time of war and neither turned out exactly alright. But this is where their paths split. Draco could now live out as a kid through Damian and Lexie and Niki. Getting into mischief and playing games. Harry however had a responsibility to the kids. He was their guardian. He couldn't afford to slack off too much but he could have fun.

Which is why Hermione didn't scold him so much. Just enough that he would squirm under her gaze and look anywhere but her and nod and pay close attention to what she was saying.

Back by the stairs, Draco bit his lip and wanting to help his frustrated friend, coaxed his magic forward and set about un-solving the puzzle of the spell. He loved puzzles and this was a challenge. Damian looked over his shoulder at the scribbled spells that were the beginnings of a counter-spell and grinned. "You're the best! Can you teach me how to undo spells?" Draco bit his lip and shrugged embarrassed. He felt almost useful. He liked that feeling.

Damian said the spell and silently cheered as the wall fell. The all listened in and unfortunately found she wasn't lecturing Harry anymore.

She was talking about something else entirely.

Hermione's voice floated up. "Have you picked out a present yet?"

"Not yet. We're going to be going on a shopping trip this weekend."

"All the kids too? What about Draco?"

Harry sighed. "I think I'm going to introduce him to the rest of the Weasley's this week and then all the kids next week."

"He'll be staying at the Weasley's this weekend!" Hermione's doubt was obvious. Draco stiffened in panic.

Harry's voice was confidant. "Damian and Lexie will protect him. And Niki won't leave his side. He's her giant Dragon. She hasn't left his side ever since I told her that his name literally means "Dragon'"

Draco looked down and saw the little red-head squeeze her stuffed toy and smile at him. "Dragon" she whispered.

Hermione sighed. "If you think so."

"I know so. I'm taking him to Fred and George first. Oliver already told Percy and Oliver will also watch out for him. Ginny thinks he's sweet so there's another ally right there. Fred and George will go for it, especially if Damian puts in a good word. Charlie won't care and Fleur will be delighted that he can write in French… You might want to tell Ron soon, just so it's not unexpected."

Draco suddenly tensed beside him and Damian had a feeling that whatever relationship his Uncle Ron and Draco had in school, it probably wasn't a good one.

Hermione sighed again. "Alright. I'll tell him tonight. Be prepared for a red-headed whirlwind.

You could practically hear the lopsided grin Harry sported. "Always am. Wouldn't expect anything else."

Hermione huffed good-naturally. "Remember when you came out? Now wasn't that a temper tantrum to behold."

"I know. The only one that rivaled that was when Lexie was nine and I wouldn't buy her the double chocolate chip fudge ice cream."

Hermione laughed out loud and Lexie huffed.

Draco was still focused on the earlier sentence and tuned out the rest of the conversation as he went upstairs and left the others. Came out? What did that mean? Was that what he thought it meant? Damian and Lexie probably knew and they obviously didn't care. And wasn't _that_ different from what he was used to.

Memories threatened to rise and he pushed them down firmly. He thought he knew what it meant but he didn't want to admit it. There were too many reasons and too many memories.

He didn't climb the ladder but instead jumped up to his mattress. He bit his lip and pulled out the old shirt he still had. It just barely held Harry's scent. He blinked at how sentimental he was being.

He then truly grasped that he was in a completely different world and had a sudden longing for the forest again. His past and his present were two opposites pulling at him and threatening to tear him apart. The forest brought comfort that he was just another creature, whose values didn't matter. Survival and instinct that came with the wolf were much simpler than the harsh realities of the human. What was accepted in one time was shunned in the other and War just screwed every other thing over.

He was caught between two different worlds of right and wrong and memories danced behind his eyelids.

Draco shuddered and shut the doors of his mind to the horrors of his past. They didn't have a place in this world. Not anymore.

********************************

So what did you think? Yes I started this on June fifth and it's a big gap. Finals finally hit me. But just a few more days and I am free! Summer will be here and I hope that I can wrap this story up by the end of the summer. (Well my summer. I don't know about you other people reading this so ya.)

Anyway!

REVIEW. PLEASE. YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE. DON"T BE SILENT! DON"T BE SHY!

_**Hey whoever has the funniest or most heartfelt review gets a character named after them! Whoever has the funnies/heartfelt review gets a kid either named after their penname or their real name or a name they just like. What do you say my lovely readers? Let the reviewing begin!**_


	12. Chapter 12

YAY! Thanks to DarkSnakeLordess; NightShadeHetalia; Ruby Silken Sun; Utsuru; KetsuekiNoAoiNamida for their brilliant reviews that made me smile and laugh. And a Happy Birthday to Simply Scarfy, even though their birthday was when I posted chapter eleven but still, *birthday glomp*

HEY! The contest is still going on! I will private message the person that has the most funniest or heartfelt review and they will get to name one of the kids we meet! *big kitty eyes* please review! I'll love you forever!

Chapter 12

Draco got dressed nervously, the schedule for the day hitting him.

He started down the stairs thoughts flying around his head. Where would they go? Panic settled in his stomach. There were too many places to go. Too many memories. He stopped halfway down the steps and clenched the railing. What would Harry do once he found out what Draco did? What kept him surviving all those years? Would he hate him? Memories dragged to the surface, another time another world where noses were broken and spells cast in hatred.

They came pouring into the front of his mind now, snowball fights and ferrets and blind, blind hate and fire, everywhere, would Harry take him to the remains of the manor, watch him cry? Would he help him? Draco wasn't strong, he was only strong with the one he was so weak compared to? Did that even make sense? He couldn't go to the manor, he _won't._ Was there even a Manor left? Fire burned in his mind's eye and crazy laughter rang with the pounding of blood in his ears. His shoulder stung and throbbed and panic gripped his chest and he could barely breathe.

Harry found him frozen on the stairs. He had the railing in a white knuckled grip and his breathing was fast and shallow. His eyes were squeezed shut, fighting demons only he could see. His entire body quivered. Harry saw the signs of a pure panic attack and when he touched his shoulder, Draco jumped with a yelp and tripped backwards. Harry grabbed his hands so he wouldn't fall and pulled him into a gentle hug. Draco's anxiety grew and he struggled blindly, shivering and tears pricked his eyes. Harry winced at the stronger werewolf's struggle but didn't relent and sighed in relief as Draco calmed and went pliant. He still shook with silent sobs but his breathing was under control.

Draco's mind cleared and he got a firm grip on himself. Nightmares were shoved hazardously to the back of his mind.

He put his hand up to Harry's chest like to push him away. To cast space between them, a shield. He wanted to be strong, Dammit! He was never good enough for anyone, always doing something wrong. He felt hands petting his hair. He didn't stop them. He bit his lip and fought off a fresh wave of tears. Why did he keep fighting? He was always fighting. Fight for attention, for love, and for his life. Fighting for survival… and for revenge…

Draco didn't fight the tears this time. Nor did he fight Harry's embrace. He leaned into it and rested his head on his shoulder. Then scent calmed him and he hiccupped. Comfort had overtaken pride. He wasn't a Malfoy anymore…

What was he then?

Harry's voice jarred him. Harry. Not Potter. Not boy wonder. Harry. "Do you want to go? We could wait."

He lifted his head a little to show he was listening. The closeness was now making him a little uneasy. He studied the crook of Harry's neck and chewed his lip. "No." he finally whispered. "I'll go."

Comfort may have overtaken pride, but pride was still there. He was not going to be weak.

"Do you trust me?" Hot breathe brushed by his sensitive ear. Draco closed his eyes. He had lived here for months. He'd be lying if he said he wanted to be anywhere else. But whether it was the home or Harry's embrace, he could not tell. "Yes." He whispered back. And he let everything go. He allowed himself to hope that he would be ok. Harry wouldn't let him down, like Draco had let down so many others. He wasn't going to let Harry down either.

Harry apperated them with a small pop. It was a short trip, barley a second and Draco, dreading to know their destination, refused to let go of Harry's shirt or open his eyes. "Draco love" he shivered. "Open your eyes."

Draco did and blinked at the bright light. He felt the hum of magic around him and found they were just outside a ward. Regaining his sight, he gasped. It was a perfect summer day, and the grass around the grey stones was lush. The sun shone brightly, pleasantly, but it wasn't that, that made him grip Harry harder enough to bruise. (even if he didn't mean too)

They were in France. At the largest cemetery he had ever seen. They were at the oldest Malfoy cemetery, where the family first began.

Harry took his hand and led him through the wards. Vines crawled over the perfect Iron Gate and Draco saw that the cemetery wasn't exactly overrun with plant life but instead seemed to be part of it. Plant and stone blended seamlessly with each other, and the bright flowers flourished next to the marble.

Draco forgot to ask why he was here. He was in awe. Only the greatest of their Line was buried here. He was surrounded by countless inventors, generals and artists of old. All of them celebrities of their time, making a difference in the Wizarding world. There was a reason their family had powerful. There's also a reason there hasn't been a burial here in nearly one hundred and fifty years.

He dimly felt Harry lead him deeper into the maze, leading him to a small gravestone, white as virgin snow, tiny vines at the base, anchoring it to the ground and let him read the fine black inscription.

Draco Espoire Malfoy

Who always hoped

that one day a single note

could create a symphony

1980-1996

Draco blanched and realized that he was Here, in this place, they buried him, they cared, his parents buried him here. He was buried where only the Greatest were remembered. This was where he was but where he wasn't and… and…

Harry came up behind him and pulled him into his chest as they both stared at the stone. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "You may not be dead, but your still one of the Greatest"

And Draco had nothing to say to that.

When they got home after lunch, Harry was tackled. By Niki's evil seven-year old counter-part/partner in crime. His name was Teddy.

"Uncle Harry!" Draco wisely stepped back into a corner, but whether it was from the whirlwind of child or the dominant werewolf in the room even he didn't know.

"Hi Teddy." Harry grinned. "Hey Remus. Helping Hermione keep everything in order?"

"I may be making it worse." The man grinned. "Calm down Teddy, what did I say about behaving in other people's homes?"

The boy sighed, slightly deflated as he mouthed the rules. "Be polite and be quiet and don't track mud on the carpet."

Draco bit back a smile.

Lexie popped her head in the kitchen and grinned. She called over her shoulder. "They're back!" She firmly grabbed Draco from the corner and Niki ran in to get Teddy back. "We're playing exploding snap." Lexie informed Draco. "And I need you to come help me kick Damian's ego down a notch cuz he keeps winning." Dog meowed in agreement.

Niki whispered something in Teddy's ear and they were off, Dragon on a leash behind them.

"Harry" Hermione came around the corner. "This came for you while you were gone." She handed him a letter with a familiar seal and Harry willed himself for patience as he opened the Malfoy's letter. Surprisingly, it wasn't Narcissa's handwriting. It was distinctly more masculine. And incredibly abrupt.

"I'll be back in an hour." He said grimly and disappeared with a crack, leaving his concerned friends behind.

He rocked onto the front doorstep of the house and found that the door slid opened when he tried to knock. He took a few steps forward and not surprisingly, the door shut soundly behind him.

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of him; leaning on his cane, staring at a spot somewhere to Harry's left.

"Mr. Potter" Harry barley heard him. His voice was like his house. Disconsolate and empty. He fought the urge to shiver.

"You believe in second chances." It was a statement and Harry had the feeling he should not reply. "You run a House, a home for children who deserve second chances. I have never believed in second chances, but you, you, have given me a chance to fix what I did. And I want to thank you for it."

Harry blinked and his mouth opened a little bit in shock and he swiftly closed it.

Lucius sighed and bowed his head. "I don't know what my son's reasoning was, but I… I think I was the last push that drove him to his decision." Harry waited.

"He and I… had gotten into an argument. He had sent letters to me, only they were different than in the past. It was the end of his fifth year and with each letter it seemed he wanted to grow confidence but seemed to only become nervous.

The last letter he sent me was the one. He told me that he…" Lucius looked at Harry now, dead in the eyes, daring him to say anything. "He believed himself to be homosexual." Harry blinked in surprise –_I mean wait what? Draco's gay?—_but kept his face blank.

Lucius looked away and sighed. "I didn't reply, too shocked, angry, and the next night I was arrested.

I never had the chance to say I still loved him. We avoided each other to avert suspicion and weakness from the Dark Lord, and… that is why I believe I drove him there and I hope" Harry was helplessly pierced by his glare once again "that you treat him like you would treat any other and that you heal him to the best of your ability. I do not expect to see him any time soon, but you have my full cooperation. I have a second chance and I am going to see that I make things right."

The man proudly walked away, a slight fault in his stride. "You may see yourself out."

Harry stood there for a second and balked. Walking out, he went home.

In his study, Lucius watched the pictures spread out on the desk. "I am sorry, my son. I am so sorry."

And teardrops slowly fell to the earth.

Note that- Espoire = espoir. In French, it loosely translates to Hope. After all, Draco was the only thing his parents could be hopeful for when Voldemort was rising to power.


	13. Chapter 13

_Meanwhile… _

When Lexie dragged Draco out of the room she grinned and winked. "We're not actually playing exploding snap." They walked up into Damian's room where Damian was hunched over his desk frustrated.

He waved them in not looking at them and mumbling to himself. Damian ran his hand through his hair roughly and turned to face them. Lexie jumped on the bed and Draco leaned against the bedpost. Damian rubbed his neck. "I'm trying to figure out how to undo spells like you did this morning."

Draco stepped up to look at Damian's notes and blinked at the messy scribbles. With a huff he took the over-complicated notes and promptly threw them in the rubbish bin. "Hey!" Damian glared, indignant.

Draco bit his lip. "Sorry. Too…too come-pli-kat-ed. Too Complicated. It's the Latin root. When the spell is too… complicated for _finite_ _incantum_, you add root to _incantum_. In the morning, I did not know the spell so I had to simp- simpli- simplify the spell to one I knew the coun-ter-spell too. To sim-pl-fy, pick apart the mag-i-cal sig-na-ture and separ-ate into different spells, like words. Letters are the separate spells to make up a word."

Damian stopped and stared. "You mean I wasted hours just so you could tell me that?" Draco grinned. "I invent-ed it. It's so simple, no one would think of it."

Lexie laughed. "That's brilliant. Dad always said that wizards seem to over complicate things." Damian looked up at Draco. "Can you help me master it?" Draco smiled and they piled onto the bed like kids at a sleepover and spent the afternoon thinking of spells for Damian to try and undo, eventually without Draco's help. Granddad's yell of 'dinner' had them down the stairs and Niki and Teddy crawling out if the woodwork from whatever secret game they were playing known only to children.

The table was bursting. Hermione had gone home but the two occupants staying over for the week had Dobby happily (and Kreacher as enthusiastic as he'll get) preparing more than enough food.

Draco was the only one who noticed Harry's slightly subdued character. And the unreadable looks he was receiving. Draco scratched at his suddenly itchy skin. He didn't like that calculating look. He didn't like it on Harry's face.

After dinner, Harry brought Draco into the study so they could play chess. Draco carefully set up the board. Harry ran his hand through his hair over and over again. They started in silence and Draco felt the tension like a thousand beetles running over his skin. "Draco," Harry finally said. It was cautious and careful like he was on a thin raft and if he moved any which way he'd topple it. "When was the last time you saw your parents?"

Draco gripped his pawn with more force than necessary and heard a minuscule crack. His parents…? He saw them when they were hiding, expressionless, paralyzed with fear. Trapped in their own home which had become a prison for a madman, with him as the jailer and all of them inmates. His mother a porcelain doll and his father a statue. He didn't see them when they went on an assignment in France. He didn't see them ever again. He hasn't had a real conversation with them in… nine years. He hasn't had a real face-to-face private conversation with them in nine years. He hadn't spoken to his father, really talked to him since the night he was arrested end of fifth year. Has it truly been that long?

He was snapped out of his contemplation when he saw that Harry was still expecting an answer.

"Not in a long time." And that was that. Until Harry brought it up after a few more moves.

"Did you ever see your father after he was arrested? And when he escaped?"

"Yes"

Harry inwardly winced at the one-worded answer. And the blank face. The mask Harry remembered all too well from school. It made Draco look two-dimensional and heartless; it made him look fake.

He moved his rook three spaces. "Did you ever talk to him?"

Draco grimaced. "No" There was really only one reason Harry was bringing this up now. "but you have."

Harry didn't even try to deny it. "Yes. They're asking about you."

Draco absentmindedly played with his knight and spoke with the air of someone not really paying attention. "Are they now?"

Harry plowed on, determined. "They care about you."

Draco snorted daintily and airily moved his piece. "How do you know?"

"Because it's my job to know." Draco looked up at the harsh words and the truth he couldn't deny. "And I don't lie." He spoke with the experience of someone that had been lied to all his life.

Draco stared at the board until the pieces blurred.

"What did he say?"

Harry breathed evenly. "He said he wanted to make things right."

Draco looked up sharply, anger and hurt erupting in his gut. "That's it!"

Harry moved his queen and took Draco's knight calmly. Draco didn't seem to notice. "The person he really wants to talk to is you."

Draco looked away stiffly and moved his pawn to find something to do. "I don't want to listen."

"I think you should." Harry insisted. He took Draco's bishop.

Draco glared. "Why?"

Harry took Draco's rook. "Because he's trying."

Draco didn't look convinced as he moved his other knight. Harry's queen swiftly dove down and Draco blinked in surprise as Harry spoke again. "Does he look like a man who would risk his pride and power just to tell his son he never wants to see him again?"

"Yes" Draco growled as his voice cracked. He took Harry's pawn with more vigor than it called for.

Harry frowned and pressed on, taking Draco's last knight. "You never knew what he really thought because you never got a chance to ask."

Draco clenched his teeth and his ear twitched in annoyance. "I know enough." He was out of practice. He never was this easily out-argued. He moved to take Harry's rook.

"No you don't" Harry took Draco's last pawn.

"Yes I do." Draco narrowed his eyes and bit his lip as the board blurred again. He couldn't focus.

"Look." Harry stated firmly. "Do you want to live the rest of your life assuming or do you actually want to know?"

Draco hung his head and stared at the chess board. He was cornered. Harry had won. He looked up into the green eyes when Harry spoke. "I don't particularly care that you're gay." He ignored Draco's wince. "I would be a hypocrite if I did."

Draco looked up, shocked. Harry let out a small sad smile. "The boy-who-lived-to-be-gay. It has a nice ring to it I think."

Harry grinned at Draco's priceless expression. "Check-mate."

He owled a meeting with Lucius that night.

The next day had Damian up and early for once and full of energy. Everyone (including Remus and Teddy) was settled at the table and Draco itched to know why barley contained excitement was coming off the fledgling in waves. He was the first one to finish and rushed up the stairs. Niki and Lexie seemed unaffected. Teddy was absorbed in his food and Remus only raised an eyebrow. Damian was down before anyone even finished.

Harry glanced at his watch. "You still have half an hour before you have to be ready."

Damian shrugged but grinned widely. "I know."

Harry shook his head fondly. "Do you have your sunblock?"

"Yep"

"Sunglasses?"

Damian rolled his eyes. "Ya"

"Wallet?" Draco noticed Harry twirling something in his hand.

"Yes Dad" Damian sounded exasperated in the way only teenagers can.

"Emergency blood?" Draco wondered exactly where Damian was going on a Tuesday that needed Emergency blood.

"_Yes_ Dad"

"Emergency Portkey?"

"_Yes Dad_ you're starting to sound like Grandma Weasley!" Harry grinned at that and twirled his wand faster.

"So you're saying you have everything?"

"Yes!"

"Do you have your wand?" Draco fought to keep a straight face. Lexie burst into giggles and Niki and Teddy shared twin smiles.

Damian had the sense to look sheepish. Harry grinned and handed Damian the wand he'd been playing with. "Don't leave it on the counter next time where Teddy can reach it." Remus and Harry both gave the boy disapproving looks and Teddy sunk lower in his seat but smiled like an angel. Harry bet that Rita Skeeter would've given everything to smile like that. People would've told her anything.

"Where are you going?" Draco finally found the voice to ask.

Harry studied him then looked like he just found the answer to all the world's problems. Damian answered happily. "Since lessons are canceled, I'm going to work at Fred and George's like I do in the summer."

Harry suddenly jumped up and dragged Damian to the next room and spoke in hurried, hushed whispers and Draco strained his heightened ears to listen. Across the table he saw Remus covertly doing the same.

"…I think…. good idea…needs it…practice….ed and George…. Look….working…. protection… I'll be… backup…it'll…I think…fun…so…"

Damian nodded eagerly and the two walked back in and Draco sat up again like he wasn't halfway off his seat trying to read lips and eavesdrop. Remus swiftly covered up his leaning over the table by plucking up the salt.

Damian and Harry started at Draco and Draco had a bad feeling as their smiles turned rather evil. He was reminded of the Slytherin common rooms and the ingenious pranks and felt that he was about to become a bad punch line to one big joke.

"Draco" Damian's tone practically dripped snake-like innocence as Harry backed away to go firecall someone. "Did you know it was 'Take Your Werewolf Big Brother to Work' Day?"

Twenty minutes later Draco was glamoured, packed, and internally panicking. He wore the same glamor as last time he went out, light brown hair, round face and blue eyes. Harry however decided to keep the pointed ears and sharp teeth. The scars were hidden though. He wore shoes (still the bane of his existence) denims (which were weirdly comfortable) and a black dress shirt like the ones he used to wear at Hogwarts.

He bit his lip as the minutes counted down until a Weasley brother would pick him up. Damian smiled reassuringly without showing his teeth and Draco's lips twisted up. Oh but he was terrified. Damian would always be close by, he wouldn't have to leave the store, he could work taking inventory and restocking the storeroom so he wouldn't have to go into the gigantic crowds that swamped the place, and, if the was truly awful, he could go home on his and Damian's lunch break.

Draco kept repeating that fact over and over in his head and refused to think of the darker side of what might happen. He was not going to fail this.

The Floo flared to life and out stepped a redhead Draco vaguely remembered. He was tall and his limbs long with a wide dimple smile and a dusting of freckles. His ginger hair swept across his face and Draco may or may not have to rethink his opinion of gingers.

"Hey kiddies!"

Damian grinned. "Hey Fred" Fred stepped back and held a hand over his heart like he was wounded. "Ach! The only person in our family that can actually tell us apart!" He closed his lips over his teeth and smile at Draco. "Hello there, you must be our newest member of the family; I'm Fred as shark tooth over here already told you." Fred stuck his hand out and Draco took it shyly. "D-Dustin." He said cursing himself for stuttering. Dustin would be his cover name for when he went out in public.

"Nice to meet you Dustin. You'll be with George in the back." Draco nodded like an automaton and blushed.

Damian looked up at him, sniffed at the faint pheromones and rolled his eyes. Draco stepped on his foot on his way into the Floo, concentrated hard and said "Weasley Wizard Wheezes" as clearly as he could. There was a lurch and he stumbled out coughing, bumping into someone. He looked up to see Fred but paused and crinkled his nose. Same look, similar scent_. He must be George, w_as Draco's first thought. His second was _Dear Salazar there are two of them_. His third was:_ too close, too close!_

He backed up hastily and moved out of the way of the Floo as Damian tumbled out onto the floor. Draco was blushing madly. George grabbed Damian by the back of his shirt and hoisted him up with a snort. "You're just as good at Flooing as your father. At least his was flashier, nearly did somersaults he did."

George smiled kindly at Draco. His smile was just as joyful as his counterpart's but softer. "I'm George. You must be Dustin, the tenant Harry was telling us about." Draco's blush increased as he nodded. "You're going to be working with me for today. I'll give you the grand tour before we open."

Draco was led away from what seemed to be an office and he glanced behind him at Damian. Damian –the smartass—put his two fingers together and separated them up then brought them together back down to make an outline of a heart. Draco stuck his tongue out as Fred came out of the Floo and the door to the office closed.

He was so screwed.

**Yes it took me forever to post this stop hitting me! And see its longer this time! Anyway I love the twins *evil grin* oh Draco forget Harry so soon? Hehehehe what will happen next?**

**Review and you get Damian wrapped up in a bow. Who wouldn't want their own non-sparkly smart ass vampire child of Harry Potter?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He glanced up at George as memories of a fight on a Quidditch pitch surfaced. He was a terrible person. Would the twins accept him? Then George smiled down at him and his doubts instantly dissolved.

George led him down rickety stairs to the main store. "I can tell you're not much of a talker and that's alright. We'll get most of the work done faster and if Damian doesn't slack off you can stay with him behind the counter." He nodded toward the counter where an ancient cash register stood next to countless small items. "Fred helps the customers and we have one or two other assistants who run the place. I like to run the inventory. Easy with numbers and quieter."

Draco nodded and craned his neck to try and see everything. The main store was an explosion of color where crazy things with fun names flew to different shelves, made strange noises and somewhere bubbles floated down from above. He had an insane urge to chase after them. Rows and rows of shelves stretched up to the ceiling and tall wheeled ladders circled the store. Sweets and perfumes assaulted his nose and his ears rang. It was loud and insane and wonderful but he knew if he stayed any longer he would be overwhelmed.

He jumped as George grabbed his hand. "Come on then, let's get out of here." He nodded towards the double doors where Fred was heading. "Fred's about to open for the day. If you think its bonkers now just wait until there's people." Draco, blushing, let himself be led to a bland side door marked "Troublemaker Employee's Only"

He heard, just as the door was closing, a group of witches enter, giggling. They apparently got customers from opening to closing. Based on what he saw of the products, he wasn't terribly surprised.

The storeroom was cool and dark with dim lights and hollow feel. Their footsteps echoed in the large room. Rows held boxes with different labels and numbers that have been crossed out or written over. Draco felt the hairs on his neck stiffen and a chill ran up his spine and he was taken back to the forest with eyes that glowed in the night across the dim fire.

_Something was watching him. _

He strained to hear the rhythmic pulse of a third set of footsteps but could find none. He became cold, and felt a sheen go over his eyes that made it easier to see in the dark. He steps changed slightly to become lighter. He let go of any tension and became loose, like water and stepped into that place where he had no name and he was wolf. George's voice was a mere speck in his mind; he heard his heartbeat thrumming softly.

And someone else's. He walked on, seemingly unaffected, face betraying nothing. He was the hunter, not the hunted. He sensed the person was behind him, three feet or so, close enough to catch. George would've have seen him so they were probably under a hiding spell.

Now it was whether or not the person wanted to do him harm or not. Wolf breathed deeply, his mind clouded with the store's overwhelming concoctions. He tried to pinpoint exactly that person's scent to examine their emotions and pheromones. There was worry, not anger, steady breathing, almost curiosity… and green apples, wood, earth and shampoo… Draco's mind snapped back almost instantly. What the hell was Harry doing here?

_He's watching out for me._

Draco stopped as George stopped and brought himself back to the human. He scanned his brain and listed all the things George had said in the last ten seconds. Draco deemed himself save since he hadn't been asked a question or given instruction.

He followed George's instructions carefully and talked with him. George was a charming and sweet person who showed him some of their newest prototypes and Draco felt himself relaxing and enjoying himself for the couple of hours he worked. He felt Harry like a shadow that stuck to his side and took comfort in his scent. Sometimes he would back up quickly or stop suddenly pretending it was an accident and feel the watery cloak or hear the cloth in the air as Harry quickly tried not to get caught.

It was only when he was sitting on the very highest platform close to the ceiling; looking down at the shoppers below with Damian on their lunch break did he grin and say. "I think this place is haunted." Their legs dangled above the shoppers heads and bubbles floated down, coming out of the ceiling.

"Why do you say that?" Damian took a bite out of his sandwich and sipped a canteen, which Draco tried not to smell lest it ruin his appetite. "Because I'm being watched," He winked at Damian. Harry was to his left and a little bit behind so didn't see.

Damian rolled his eyes and scoffed but winked right back. He smelled his father too. "It's all in your head dog breath. There aren't any ghosts."

"How do you know?" Draco grinned when he sensed Harry lean forward just within his reach. The man was on his knees.

"Because they would've come out and told us by now, you're just paranoid. You were in those woods too long Wildman."

Draco growled. "Now you are just making fun of me,"

"You bet were-git,"

"I think you are right about the ghosts,"

Damian's fangs flashed as he grinned. "Why furball?"

Draco's hand was a blur as he snagged the infamous invisibility cloak off of Harry. "That's why,"

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair. " Um, Hi?"

Damian laughed. "Smooth move old man,"

Harry shrugged and didn't look at Draco. "How long did you know I was there?"

Draco grinned. "Since I started working."

Damian looked like he was going to fall off the ledge from laughing so hard.

Harry snatched up the other half of Damian's sandwich and shrugged. "I didn't bring any lunch." Draco looked behind Harry and they both saw a witch do a double take to look at Harry and Draco blinked, only to find a completely different man settling down to sit next to him. The man had shorter, curlier dark hair and his face was sharper, more masculine and his eyes a startling blue. Draco internally balked at the ease of wandless magic. Harry had perfect control.

"Were you worried?" Draco asked. Harry's blush came back full force. "A little, but I knew you could take care of yourself."

"Of course he can." Damian cut in. "He's The Wolf Wonder, The Blonde Menace, The—"

"One who's going to push you off the platform." George cut in from behind him.

"You better watch it Shark Tooth," Fred snickered.

"Or you're going to get the boot," George grinned.

"Literally," They both finished with matching wicked smiles. They had dimples. Draco wanted to fan himself with his sandwich. Damian wanted to push him off the edge.

"Get back to work Damy," Fred grinned. "And bring your two new helpers."

Draco suddenly didn't like the sharpness to their grins and had a flash of panic. They knew something. They knew something big. Draco moved with caution the rest of the day. He rarely spoke. Harry and Damian also seemed to sense the ominous feeling. The only discovery they had though was that Draco was good enough at math that he could occasionally beat the cash register at figuring out change.

At closing time, Fred waved out the last of the customers and George escorted the three of them up to the office. The twins had the other employees clean up and the door to the office closed behind Fred with a snap like the jaws of a beast.

"Hiya Harry," They said. Harry scowled. "How did you know it was me?" He canceled the glamor.

"A few reasons," George shrugged. Draco didn't like this. He felt the tension in the air. He sensed tension, not danger, so the wolf curled up in the back of his mind and promptly fell asleep. The human was all that's left and the human desperately wanted to hide behind Harry to get away from the twin's flashing eyes.

"Number 1!" Fred held out a finger very officially. "Who else would approach these two and spend the day with them? Especially since we don't recognize you."

"Number 2!" George cut in. "You have the same magical aura. It's only because we've been around you so long that we know that."

"Number 3!" Fred frowned this time and it looked out of place on his face. "We've been testing a new product for Kingsley and the Aurors. It's supposed to see through glamors."

Draco's mouth went dry as everyone's eyes swung towards him. He gave into his panic and hide behind Harry, grabbing onto his jacket in a white knuckled grip. _Oh Salazar they're going to kill me._ He sensed rather than see—his eyes were screwed shut—Damian step in front of him to block him from view. Harry's magic faintly tainted the air.

"Hey calm down." George said trying to mollify the tension in the room. "We just want the whole story. We aren't going to hurt him." Draco believed him. It was Fred that he was wary of. He knew the man was passionate in all things and right now there was tightly controlled anger trickling off of him versus George's seductive calm. He opened his eyes and gave Fred an accusing stare not letting go of Harry's jacket. He saw Damian doing the same, and strangely enough, George.

"Alright!" He snapped. Fred took a deep breath and Draco's nose twitched as the anger faded—still there, but not as prominent. "We won't hurt you."

Draco peeked over Harry's shoulder and let his jacket go, but he didn't come out from behind him. He wasn't a fool.

Harry waved his hand and Draco's blonde hair fell back into his eyes and he felt the twinge of magic on his tongue. It tasted like green apples strangely enough.

He heard Harry explain his situation to George, but honestly didn't hear any of it. The wolf was up and prowling after Fred's burst of anger and currently he was looking in Fred's direction but not at him. The wolf growled at him, goading him to meet Fred's stare and show he was not afraid. So he did.

They stared at each other, measuring each other up. Draco kept his face uninterested and blank and Fred grinned wickedly only sharper. A ruby sheen slid over Damian's eyes as a reaction to the tension. Draco blinked slowly when Fred finally nodded, his grin getting softer. He was forgiven. He didn't know how or why but he was forgiven.

Damian gave a sigh of relief. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder and breathed in his scent. He was exhausted and the wolf curled back up. He must've dozed like that, for Harry shook him awake and whispered that they needed to go home.

He nodded wearily then gasped as he was engulfed in a bear hug by George. He blushed hard. "welcome to the family" George's lip curled in a smile. "Draco" Draco bit his lip. "Thank you."

Damian tugged him toward the fireplace and he stumbled out of the floo. He coughed, brushing soot out of his hair. "Dray!" Niki ran toward him and he picked her up for a hug. Damian landed out of the floo flat on his face and Harry followed, almost sideways, just missing landing on his son.

Draco laughed. Niki squirmed. "Daddy! Uncle Ron's here!" Draco froze. Damian and Harry cursed at the same time. Niki lost her joy when she realized it wasn't the reaction she wanted. "Daddy?"

"Harry?" Ron Weasley stood in the doorway. He was different, Draco noted. Older. He was Head Auror that chased down the bad guys. Draco vaguely wondered how Kingsley kept Draco's capture and transfer from the German Auror's secret from Mr. Head Auror himself.

"Put. Her. Down." His voice was like ice and his eyes were as fiery as his hair. Draco slowly put Niki down. Damian scooped her up and got out of there vamp speed, wisely staying silent. Remus and Hermione hid the kids around the landing of the stairs. Since the stairs were in the middle of the kitchen and parlor, they could see everything in both rooms.

Harry stood slowly and held up a hand. "Wait. _Silentio Permanens."_ A wave of magic passed through the room. Hermione, against her better judgment, tried to break the silencing ward and nearly cursed. What was her stubborn goat of a husband going to do now! Damian looked at Lexie and she nodded.

He took a deep breath and thought back to the spell. "Finite Permancantum" _Finish the permanent spell. _"Finite Silencantum" _Finish the silence _Damian shivered as the spell broke.

If Harry felt the spell break, he didn't say. "I did that because I wanted to keep the kid's impression of you golden. If you were going to yell I didn't want and audience." The room temperature dropped a few more notches.

Draco made to sneak out of the room but Ron pointed to him. "Oh no you don't, stay where I can see you."

"Ron!" Harry hissed. "He is a _tenant._ Do _not_ speak to him like that." Lexie clenched Damian's hand when she saw Draco slink to the corner, hunched, trying to make himself invisible as possible.

Half of Draco wanted to jump up and put himself in the middle again, but the other half of him, the feral half, wanted him to go find the highest, darkest place to wait it out. There were no other werewolves here. That other time with Minacet and Truxen, was him and Damian showing signs of territory and dominance on their home turf. They were protecting what was theirs. Now the werewolf was subdued and it was just Draco, who wanted to curl up away from the anger and the hurt that clouded the room. Ron was angry and hurt and Harry was worried and angry and Draco shook his head trying to clear it.

"But- but- How! Harry, how is he here, what the bloody hell happened and why didn't you tell me!" Remus, with a wince, but his hand around his son's ears a few seconds too late. Teddy batted the hands away.

"Because your Auror hours don't let you come here a lot and he needed time to adjust! I do this with all my tenants!"

"But this is Malfoy! He's supposed to be dead! And you swore Hermione to secrecy? My own wife!" Hermione cringed guiltily at that.

"You know that when she started working here she needed to keep secrets and so do you when you're working!"

"He. Is. Dangerous." Draco's back thudded against the wall.

"so is Damian. And Remus. And Me. See where I'm going with this? And I'd appreciate it if you would let him go so he doesn't have to hear your tripe."

"He's not going anywhere." Draco didn't think he could move anyway. His legs couldn't support him.

"He's here for a reason Ron, he needs my help"

"he doesn't deserve your help." Draco held back a whine. He knew it was true.

"Dear merlin Ron, do you even hear yourself talk? You're not making any sense!" Funny, Draco thought he was making perfect sense.

"I KNOW THAT! I'm just worried! You're a professional but he is a Slytherin! An unstable Slytherin! How do you know he won't snap!" Draco's back slid down the wall until he hit the floor and he gave into the temptation to curl up in a ball. But he didn't cry.

Niki tightened her hold on Dragon. Draco was scared. She didn't like anyone to be scared. He hated being scared. She wanted to be brave like her Daddy. Her mommy told her to be brave, right before the bad man took her away. She was brave. She was her new Daddy's princess that didn't need a prince to save her. Draco needed to be saved.

Niki whimpered and bolted out of Hermione's grasp and violently tugged on Ron's Auror robes. "Stop it! You're hurting him!" And with that, the girl stood stubbornly in front of Draco's crouched form, Dragon at her feet and arms crossed. The fiery little redhead dared anyone to hurt her Dragon again. Draco was the friend who saved her and her Daddy their protector. Just because she couldn't speak well, doesn't mean she doesn't have a voice. She needed to be heard.

Teddy scrambled out of Remus's hands and raced to be by his friend's side. Draco shifted a little and looked up. Damian marched over and gently coaxed Draco to look up and stand. Hermione touched her husband's shoulder as the tension slowly dissolved. Lexie raced into the room, Dog on her heels as always and held up a sign.

"We trust him Uncle Ron. He's an Honorary Scarhead." The sign read:

**The Big ****Bad ****Blonde ****Wolf **

Lexie smiled. "He's family and he deserves it. He's one of us whether you like it or not." Dog meowed his agreement.

Ron shook his head and looked anywhere but Draco. He looked at Harry. "I'm sorry. I'm a horrible best mate." He took a breath. "I should trust your judgment, but this is crazy. You just can't be normal can you? How did he get here?"

Harry frowned. He should have apologized to Draco. He glanced at the werewolf. He seemed shaken by today. And worn down. "Everyone under twenty and/or blonde upstairs to my room. Dobby will bring you hot coco and snacks."

Lexie went to pin Draco's sign to his stool and led the parade up the stairs. Draco carried Niki, his face buried in her hair, whispering his thanks and how brave she was.

Draco's chest ached from Ron's words. He didn't know what to make of anything anymore. Why should the redhead's words matter. It was Harry he trusted. And his family. He hugged Niki tighter. He had a family. He was loved. It was a crazy thing, he was loved and he loved.

They entered Harry's room. He liked it. It was simple with dark wood and light blue coloring. The set up reminded him of the Hogwarts dormitories. The five of them squeezed onto the soft bed and Draco collapsed into the pillows, exhausted.

He had another family too though. Harry had owled his father, he had talked to his parents. He was supposed to see them again. The thought once brought him panic but now he was too tired.

If his old family didn't accept him, at least he knew his new one did. His eyes closed without his permission.

Harry sighed as he walked up the steps. He was exhausted. It had been a long day. Slightly successful but Ron's outburst may have set Draco back or pushed him forward. He had no idea. He started his nightly ritual. Niki's was on the right, closest to the stairs. He opened the door to find her with company. Teddy was there too, both cuddling the dragon toy and sleeping softly.

He scanned the room and made his way to Lexie's right across the hall. She was reading, Dog in her lap. "Light's off Lex." She pouted. "But I'm at the good part!" Harry smiled. "_Off._ "

"Fine" she grumbled turning off the lamp. Harry paused. "That was a good thing you did for Draco, Lex. I think your parents would be proud. I know I am."

"Thanks Dad." Harry smiled softly. "Goodnight Lexie, Goodnight Dog"

He passed Remus's room and came upon Damian's across from Draco's. He knew Damian would've heard his steps and didn't bother to knock. Damian grimaced as he swallowed the potion that helped him sleep and Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad and you know it brat."

Damian shrugged. Harry leaned against his bedpost. "You and Draco seem really close."

"So do you. I like him though."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "How did you break my silencing spell?" Damian's smile turned rather evil. "It's a secret."

"Draco taught you."

Damian rubbed his neck and the smile never faded. "Yeah…"

Harry's lip twitched. "You seem protective off him, when it's against all your instincts."

Damian ran his hand through his hair. "I was human first just like he was. I don't care what my instincts say. He's my friend and I'm not just protective of him because of that. I protect him because it's the right thing to do."

Harry smiled. "That's all I needed to know."

This was why he created the house right after the war. He thought that while he was trying to help the kids lead their broken lives, the children would help him heal. Harry found that each child he raised taught him some new value of life or about himself. They healed his scarred soul just as much as he healed theirs.

Damian called as Harry was walking away. "Hope you sleep well Dad"

Harry frowned at the closed door. That was strange for Damian to say. He opened Draco's door and his frown deepened. Draco wasn't there.

He had a weird feeling as he open his bedroom door, and found Draco curled up in a ball, hugging a pillow. He was sound asleep. Didn't even twitch.

Damian, Harry decided, was a smartass.

His eyes ached and giving into the fight; took off his shirt and climbed into bed next to the other man and promptly fell asleep.

**What do you think of the sign? And Draco's not so subtle crush on the twins. I don't blame him. Yum. Damian is a smartass. Love him to bits. Ok we got so many things to review, crushes, nicknames, smartass vampires, idiotic redheads, Niki's past, and of course the ending. What do you think will happen when they wake up? Oh the drama! **

**Speaking of reviews, the contest is still going on so if you want your part in the story itself it will be greatly appraised. I love writing funny comments and I hope you do too. **

**Also big big big HUGE HUG to **_**Filia Libri**_** who is translating this story into German! It made my day. **


	15. Chapter 15

Scarhead Chapter 15

At six am in the morning, Damian woke up with a grin. He'd woken up by alarm, not by the smell of food. Quiet as the shadows, he crept out of his room in his pajamas and snuck down the hall. He quietly woke Niki and Teddy up, and together they went to get Lexie. The kids crept down the hall to Harry's room and pushed open the door. The door creaked with a load groan that echoed through the house. Dog streaked by and jumped up on the bed to curl at Draco's feet. The kids watched holding their breath.

Draco's Wolf perked up and searched for danger but found none. He was warm, content and did not mind being so close to the ground. His Wolf had a dominant male with him for protection, he was safe. His ear twitched and settled down. He was caught in the arms of someone he trusted, enveloped by their warmth and fell into a peaceful deep sleep to the smell of crisp green apples.

Deeming the scene safe Damian punched the air. "It worked!" he whispered, casting a bubble around the bed so the occupants couldn't hear. Lexie grinned. "It's so romantic! Maybe Dad will be as happy as Ron and Hermione or Bill and Fleur or Percy and Oliver!"

"Hold on Lex," Damian advised. "They're not getting married. We just wait until Draco gets better and then we can kick them out of the house to go on a date or something."

"Percy and Oliver aren't married." Lexie felt compelled to point out.

"We don't even know if they're together!"

Teddy tilted his head and his hair turned bright purple. "But they're happy being roommates. I wonder if my dad's happy"

"He's happy." Niki nodded clutching Dragon. "Cuz he loved your mum. Daddy hasn't loved yet."

"How do you know Granddad's happy?" Damian asked.

"She can tell," Lexie smiled down at her sister. "She's special."

"How can we get them to go on a date?" Teddy asked. He still wasn't sure why all this dating stuff was important.

"What I'd like to know," a voice had the kids stiffening in guilty silence. "Is why you are up so early meddling with your father's love life?"

Teddy blushed and his hair turned a light pink. "Hi dad,"

"Sorry granddad." Lexie rocked back on her heels in an innocent tone. "We were only trying to help." Remus sighed. "Breakfast. Downstairs. All of you."

He held back Damian and looked at his godson on the bed. "That was a good plan." He said almost fondly. "Reminds me of the time my friend Sirius and I played a prank on Harry's parents when we were at Hogwarts." He huffed a quiet laugh. "We kidnapped Lily with the help of her friend and they woke up in James' bed after a Christmas party not remembering anything even when nothing happened." He shook his head. "I hope you know what you are doing Damian." Damian rubbed his neck. "I know what I'm doing. I just want Dad to be happy." He looked at his granddad. "Are you happy?"

Remus smiled. "Now, now, no setting me up; I'm too old for that. And yes, to answer your question I am. The people I loved were some of the few that did not make it but I have my son and I have my family. My job is stressful but somethings you cannot help. I loved and was loved and am still loved. I am happy with what I have and you should be too." Remus pointed a stern finger at the teen. "And No More Meddling," Remus said firmly.

Damian's smile turned rather innocent and he crossed his fingers behind his back. "I promise Granddad."

He took off down the stairs at vamp speed. Remus sighed and shook his head. He reinforced the silencing charm over the bed. Harry needed the sleep. Dog gave him a disdainful glare and hopped down. "What am I going to do?" he told the cat. "To keep my godson from certain heartbreak?" He titled his head toward the door. "Lexie's waiting." The cat ran off and Remus followed.

Three hours later, Harry woke up. He couldn't remember being more comfortable in his life. It was only after a minute did he get the fact that he was spooned around someone. And that he, being a full grown man, two steps ahead of a horny teenager had a little problem with this.

Here's what had gotten through his sleep clouded brain: he woke up naturally, to find that he was curled around Draco Malfoy in bed with his morning wood nestled near Draco's ass. It led to one conclusion: This was bad. He craned his neck to see that it was nine o'clock and that someone—Damian—had disabled his alarm spell and he hadn't noticed it when he fell asleep.

And this was _so not appropriate_ doctor/patient protocol.

_Then again- _a little voice popped up in his head that for some reason sounded like a 15 year old smartass_—you're not actually a doctor. You're a guy that adopts and raises kids. You sound like one of those weird animal hoarders on the telly. _

But this was, _Draco Malfoy_ who has all sorts of problems, who can take care of himself in the wild but in the city he'd be helpless, who was raised on the idea that being gay was vulgar. The Draco Malfoy that doesn't even like him back, that is too scarred still to even show emotion like that, that bites his lip whenever he's thinking. The Draco Malfoy that loves roast sandwiches and a nice hot bath after the full moon, that Harry takes with him_ only to make sure he doesn't drown, _that loves to run around like an excitable puppy but has the temperament of a skittish cat. The Draco Malfoy who loves to learn and play with Niki and Dog and read bad romance novels with Lexie that Hermione gives her, and has grown close to Damian after everything and is the only person alive who can put a smile on Severus Snape's face, and still has time to play chess with Harry. The Draco Malfoy that trusts him completely as if their past didn't matter-which really doesn't—and is so different from his old self but so the same and maybe Harry's different too, and really Harry didn't know where he was going with this argument because supposedly this was the list of reasons why it was not a good idea to act on his crush.

Just when he decided it was a _good_ idea to get out of bed, Draco shifted and stretched all the lean muscle under his thin dress shirt from yesterday, rolled over in Harry's embrace and freaking _purred_. Draco nuzzled his neck and sighed softly and Harry melted. Draco was too adorable to disturb. It was only when the man shifted and slipped his leg in between Harry's did he had a problem. Draco's knee was nudging his hard-on and Draco didn't seem like he was going to be moving soon. Harry damned his hormones thrice and wished for once that he wasn't a young man because Draco was being _so_ sexy it was driving him mad.

Draco resisted the urge to grin. He'll feign sleep for a little while yet, as this was much too fun. And he was so comfortable here—and, he'd finally found proof that his, well, _affection_ was mutual. He hadn't done something this Slytherin in _ages_ and it felt _good_. He was going to need something to distract him from the storm that he knew was brewing. He would face his demons, and have someone he trusted by his side.

He really didn't feel confident enough to do anything else. He just accepted he was gay-first realizing that it couldn't be that bad if the savior of the Wizarding world was- and then it being thrown in his face when he had a rather startling crush on the twins, or George in particular. He'd start small and hopefully his wicked plan would grow as he did. But for now, he liked the not-so-innocent snuggling. He'd have to be Damian's house-elf for a week to pay him back for this.

It was only when he smelled Ronald Weasley in the house did he let Harry up. That would be really bad if they were caught like this. Draco didn't want to ruin their friendship or have another reason for Weasley—Ron to hate him.

He stretched again and opened his eyes to find Harry's staring into his. Without his permission, a blush crept up his cheeks. He didn't feel very Slytherin now with Harry staring at him like he could see everything in his heart. He didn't even feel uncomfortable looking into his eyes anymore, but he felt nervous with the intensity of his gaze; like Draco was the only thing that mattered in the world. No one had ever looked at him like that. His eyes traveled down to Harry's lips and bit his own.

But he wasn't brave. And Ron Weasley was downstairs.

"Hello," he said softly, untangling his leg from Harry's. And to kept the moment from getting awkward he sniffed and pretended to go wide-eyed with panic. "W-Ron's downstairs."

Harry blinked, cursed and then quickly got up to shower and change.

Draco slipped out from under the covers and crept his way to his room. He could be just as silent as Damian—if not quieter. He changed into denims a size too big and his favorite t-shirt that Damian had given him last Saturday after a shopping trip with his family. It was a cartoon wolf with the words **Make Me Howl **in big hard-to-ignore letters. He also crept down the stairs, and peeked around the corner at the table. It was obvious that breakfast had long gone but there were two plates under heating charms for him and Harry. Damian was the only one to sense him and decided to guilt trip his uncle, who he still hadn't forgiven yet. "Draco must be starving by now," he said with a worried glance at the plates, getting everyone's attention. "I hope he's not too afraid to come down. Maybe I should bring him his plate."

Ron shifted guilty as planned. "He can sense me?" Damian glared. "Of course. He's been pacing in his room since the moment you came in." Draco hid around the corner again so no one would see him. Remus (who now knew exactly where Draco was) bit the inside of his cheek to keep his composure. Damian was brilliant.

Hermione patted her husband's hand. "I'm sure he'll come down and he'll forgive you if you just apologize. He really is different from when we were younger. He's sweet."

Draco unconsciously smiled at the compliment. He really did have a family. Damian spoke up again. "I can hear the shower. It seems that dad is finally up. He should sleep in more," And he swiftly continued before Hermione could open her mouth to reprimand him, "And Draco's coming down."

Draco figured that that was his cue to act cute and more nervous than he felt. Hell he was nervous but he thought overdoing it would go along with the 'pacing in his room' act. He really owed Damian big time by now.

He counted to five and peeked around the corner at the island that had been expanded. Chairs had been added with each of their signs. Draco had figured out that it didn't really matter what chair you sat in for the paper on it was enchanted to show the person. Ron's chair was facing away from him so Draco saw his sign read: WEASLEY IS OUR KING.

He also realized that the only available chair was in between Damian and Ron. True nervousness hit him and he didn't really have to act. He bit his lip as the silence stretched and his stomach rumbled. He resisted the urge to growl at the treacherous organ. Damian patted his chair. "Come on then, you haven't had breakfast."

Draco stepped forward and sat down and Hermione placed his plate in front of him. "Thank you." He said softly. Lexie giggled suddenly and started to talk about the book she was reading at a pace nearly impossible to understand. It instantly got the conversations started again. Draco mouthed 'thank you' in her direction.

Remus suddenly snorted in amusement. "I assume Damian got you that shirt." He nodded to Draco. Draco smiled and popped a grape in his mouth. "He thought it was funny. I think I should wear it next time I talk to Severus." He was startled when he heard a low chuckle to his right. Ron shrugged at his questioning look. "I think you should. Just take a picture so I can see."

Ron wasn't sure what to think anymore, but he knew that if he ever did want to know, he should apologize. "I'm-I'm Sorry." He said finally. "I didn't mean what I said, last night, I was—I don't even know, but if you're here than you deserve to be and you're in good hands." He stuck his hand out in an awkward truce. The blonde man before him tilted his head and shook his hand back. "I'm sorry too. F-For when we were kids. I know it's just a word but I'm sorry." Ron nodded.

Hermione was right as always. This Malfoy was different. Likable. _Human_. This Malfoy had pointed ears and teeth, and didn't smirk or sneer and wore baggy, second hand clothes. He had learned in the Aurors that good could be bad and bad could be good and to never judge on appearances or past mistakes. If he didn't at least try to make up for his lack of sense last night then he might as well turn in his badge.

Speaking of which, he really ought to have a talk with his boss on why he hadn't been informed of a transaction between Aurors.

"Do you play chess?" Mal-Draco asked him quietly, as if he would be punished for asking. Ron blinked and went along with the conversation. "Ya I do. How did you know?"

"Harry told me you play, and that you're good."

Damn this felt awkward. "Do you play?"

Draco nodded. "I love it but don't have anyone good to play with."

Ron took the bait. "Want to play a round?"

"Okay," Draco pushed away his plate and set up the board in the living room.

When Harry came down the stairs to the kitchen, the first thing he looked for was Draco. Then Ron.

He assumed the worst and was wondering why no one was panicking. "What happened?"

Hermione grinned. "Don't look so scared. They found something in common and banned everyone to the kitchen so they could 'concentrate'."

Harry's eyebrows shot to the ceiling when he walked into the room. Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were hunched over a chess board, deathly silent, both concentrating on the black and white board in from of them. Their pride was on the line after all. Malicious Rivalry had shrunk to an eight by eight square.

"Ron?" he said cautiously.

"Be quiet Harry," Ron waved him off.

"Draco?"

"Hush" the werewolf scolded him.

Harry grinned for no apparent reason and went to find a book to read so he could wait to find out the winner.

Half an hour later he looked up to find them sitting motionless. There were very few pieces left. He waited. He checked his watch. And waited. Neither moved. He got up to inspect the chessboard.

"Whose turn is it?"

"His" Ron muttered.

Harry tilted his head. "I really don't know much about chess…" Draco and Ron both snorted.

"…But I do realize that neither of you will win unless you make a stupid mistake and neither one of you are stupid or willing to break. Just call it a draw and be done with it."

They both looked at him. Looked at each other, and then Draco smirked. "Start over?"

"You're on."

Harry threw up his hands and went to make himself an early lunch.

Three days later, it was Saturday, and it was time for Draco to spend the day with his new extended family: The Weasley's.

Everyone was packed up in front of the fireplace. Teddy and Niki insisted on being twins and both wore matching blue outfits, Teddy sporting fiery red hair the same shade as Niki's. Lexie held Dog tight to be ready for the floo trip and smiled brightly at Draco. Draco offered a hint of a smile and hoped Harry would be hidden at the house again for he might actually need him. Remus put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Draco wasn't wearing any glamor. He was wearing his baggy denims, a white tank top and a thin sweatshirt. He supposed he looked normal if it wasn't for his bright hair that had returned to its original shine after months of actual shampoo. It fell in front of his eyes but couldn't hide his pointed ears.

He was scared. He didn't know everyone's name or what half of them looked like and he was a Malfoy. It seemed wherever he went that name haunted him. He was proud of his ancestors, but it was well known that the modern Malfoy's and Weasley's didn't mix well. He didn't know what to expect.

Harry had Remus take Niki and Teddy first. They disappeared and Lexie went next. Harry stopped Draco and pulled him into a hug. It was the first time they'd touched since that morning. "I'm really proud of you, Draco. Just be yourself and they'll love you."

Draco looked at him in surprise and decided that any words would ruin it. He stood on tiptoe and leaned forward to kiss Harry lightly and quickly on the lips. "Thank you." Then he ran for it and practically dove into the fireplace. _He tastes like green apples_ was his only thought as he tumbled into another house.

Harry was left speechless in his parlor. He reached up to touch his lips staring off in a random direction.

_DRACO kissed him._

_Draco KISSED him._

_Draco kissed HIM. _

Damian rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of his father's face. "Anyone home?" Harry jumped. "You didn't see anything." It was a warning.

Damian sauntered over to the fireplace. "See what? Me? I didn't see anything. I didn't see my father blushing like a schoolgirl over his first kiss. No not me. I didn't see all my hard work setting you up finally work. You're welcome by the way." He disappeared before Harry could yell at him.

"I'm canceling your birthday." He growled at the empty room. Damian _set him up_ with a tenant. He didn't even know _how_ he was set up.

He was also really going to need to reassess his outlook on Draco. And it brought up way more questions than answers.

He checked his watch and got ready to go shopping. The Hogwarts Crew should be here any minute to go gift shopping for Damian's birthday next week. _And Draco's_ Harry thought.

Which also brought up the other question on what to get Draco for his birthday. He already knew what he was getting Damian.

He wondered how Draco was doing.

Draco, at the moment, was wondering why Harry hadn't shown up to save him yet.

**THEY KISSED! CAN I GET A "FINALLY!"? …well Draco kissed him… and then ran… and Harry's a bit derpy after that… but their lips touched! AND THEY CUDDLED. **

**First off, I'd like to thank my brilliant beta **_**Simply. Scarfy**_** for just being amazing. Go check out her and her story ****Malfoy's Don't Get Hurt.**

**Apparently I'm going international according to my brother when I told him **_**Filia Libri**_** was translating this into German. (thank you again)**

**The winner of the character naming contest has been chosen and the contest is officially over. (not that anyone really tried.) I have big plans for this story so I hope you enjoy! **

**Review and you get more sweet drarry kisses! **


	16. Chapter 16

Scarhead chapter 16

Draco, at the moment, was wondering why Harry hadn't shown up to save him yet.

The scene seemed frozen, people on their way to greet the new arrivals stopped mid-stride. It wasn't anger that caused the tension but mostly the shock at literally seeing a ghost appear in your living room. Still Draco still didn't like the attention that it brought and was grateful when Damian dramatically fell out of the fireplace. Draco caught him easily and Damian raised his eyebrows at the downright awkwardness of the part of the family that hadn't been informed of the situation.

"Everyone," Hermione stepped forward with an overly-cheery smile. "This is Harry's most recent tenant and the new addition to the family, Draco."

At the sound of his name, Draco slightly flinched and Damian stepped forward just the tiniest bit to block him.

"Aha!" George raised his voice and bounded forward. "You're just in time."

Fred must've had a change of heart because when he bounded right up beside George and smiled at Draco, there wasn't a hint of malice. "We're going down to the pond."

George grabbed Draco and Fred grabbed Damian and went to drag them outside. George grinned at Lexie. "All kids follow Uncle Gred and Forge! We're going to the pond!" He passed Hermione. "You explain it to them. I'll take care of him." Hermione smiled gratefully and went to gather the adults who had no clue what was going on.

She sat Bill and Fleur, holding her baby girl, down, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Percy had the story from Oliver, Charlie was away, Fred and George knew, Remus knew, Ron knew and Ginny got the idea. So that left close friends Luna and Neville, who were considered family at this point.

"Hermione." Neville said slowly. "Was that who I thought it was?"

Hermione nodded. "Yep. That's Draco Malfoy."

"But that iz impozzible!" Fleur exclaimed. "He iz dead!"

"Let the girl explain." Mr. Weasley said patiently. "This sounds fascinating."

Hermione sighed. "Draco was found about six months ago on the run from German Aurors. He was mute, feral and very much alive. Harry took him in and has been healing ever since."

"He's a werewolf" Luna said happily. Bill subconsciously ran his hand over his scarred face.

**(A/N Yes Bill still has his scars even though in this story the second half of sixth year never happened. How he got them will be explained. Also things to clear up since someone sent me a rude review, Draco never tried to poison Ron or curse the necklace BECAUSE HE WAS TOO BUSY TRYING TO PLOT HIS OWN DEMISE. PAY ATTENTION.) **

"How did you know that?" Ginny asked.

"She knows the signs." Neville said. "She's the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and she's special. She can tell."

"Wait," Bill shook his head. "How many people know about this?"

Hermione wondered exactly how many times she would be forced to explain this tale. "Yes Draco's a werewolf, and Fred, George, and Ron found out this week. Ginny and Remus knew about a month after he arrived. Oliver and Percy knew about two months ago and the rest of you found out five minutes ago. And NO ONE outside this family is going to know."

"Why not?" Mr. Weasley asked. "He's famous!"

"Arthur." Mrs. Weasley finally spoke up. "He's famous for… the Burning." She said the last part hushed. "And he is with _Harry_. It might not be a good idea to bring him out into public,"

"That iz true." Fleur nodded. "De paparazzi would tear him apart."

"Is there anything we shouldn't say or do around him?" Bill asked. "Like how we don't mention werewolves around Seb or argue around Niki?"

"Harry doesn't know the complete story. He just knows not to mention Draco's past or his family. Also avoid the question of how he was turned. Honestly, if you want to know everything, you might want to ask Damian. The two are really close."

"Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley started slowly. "Are you sure having him here is entirely safe?"

Ron shifted and sighed. "I thought the same thing too mum. I've spent time with him and while he's not my best friend, he's different and he seems to care about Damian, Lexie and Niki. I think that we should trust that Harry knows what he's doing."

"I second that," Ginny said. "I've only met him once, but he was sweet. He was afraid of me to be honest."

Oliver shrugged. "He seems likable enough and everyone knows; if Niki trusts him then he is a good person."

Neville noticed that Luna was deep in thought. "Luna?"

The woman blinked and turned to Bill. "One doesn't like to be reminded of dreams." And she stood up to get a pitcher of lemonade and to join the children at the pond.

"What did she mean by that?" Bill asked.

Neville looked worried. "That did sound rather ominous. I don't think this is going to end well."

Mrs. Weasley stood up too. "Ominous or not, I have a meal to cook. Do I have any volunteers to help?"

Suddenly, everyone had somewhere to be.

ScarheadScarhead

Damian was having a lot of fun laughing at Fred and George. Lexie shouted over her shoulder from the far side of the tiny pond. "He's not over here!" Teddy called from close to the trail to the beach. "Not here either!" Niki stuck her head out of a bush and shook her head.

"Blimey." George looked at Fred. "We lost 'im"

"Well it was your idea to play hide 'n seek with a man whose been living in the woods for a good part of his life." Damian said reasonably.

"It would help if you gave us a hint with your vamp powers." Fred argued.

"_I've_ been banned from playing cuz of my vamp powers. So I get to sit and laugh."

George cupped his hand over his mouth and shouted into the trees. "Come on out Draco, you win!"

"I do?" Draco asked from right above George's head.

George screamed and jumped nearly hitting Fred. Fred started to laugh. "Wicked!"

Draco was lounging on a thin tree branch about twenty feet in the air. You wouldn't be able to see him unless you looked straight up. He looked remarkably like the Cheshire cat. Or maybe just a really smug wolf.

Draco climbed down swiftly and hung upside down on the last branch to George's head level, his sweatshirt hood outlining his blonde hair. "That was fun!" he said grinning. "Can we do it again?"

Teddy scrambled over with Niki. "Auntie Luna's coming!" As promised the blonde appeared, Lexie and Dog trailing behind her. "Ah" she said upon seeing Draco who was still comfortably upside down. "Are you sure you are not part wibblesprout? They are excellent at seeing the world in a different perspective."

Draco seemed unfazed. "If I was part wibblesprout I wouldn't have to hang upside down to see the world differently."

Luna smiled brightly and didn't say anything. She turned to the twins. "Molly's starting to make dinner and it's alright if you want to go back up." Draco flipped and landed on the ground with ease, yet his worried frown said it all.

"I want to see Victoire!" Lexie said excited at the prospect of holding Bill and Fleur's daughter. "She's almost two isn't she?"

"What about Draco?" Damian said hesitantly.

Fred suddenly smiled. "I don't know…"

George pointed at the trail to the Burrow. "I think he'll be okay."

Draco had Teddy's hand on one side and Niki's on the other with Dog taking a ride on his thin shoulder. Together they walked up the hill to the doorstep. Draco picked up Niki with ease and took a deep breath.

He had had a lot of time to think while the others were looking for him. He thought about that kiss. Mostly about how he acted. He had this burst of confidence and then ran like a scared Cabbit. He realized that he needed to be more mature, even with what he'd gone through. He kept saying how brave he was going to be, how strong; then at the first sign of danger he'd turn and run. He didn't want to be coddled like a child and when he got scared expect to be saved. It was selfish and shallow and he truly wanted to be strong, which meant not getting knocked down every time he got hit.

Take every angry gesture, unspoken shock and harsh word and then _proving_ that he wasn't the person everyone thought he was. Which meant walking into a danger zone with no Harry or Damian or George or Remus. No Hermione or Lexie.

Just him and Niki as a last resort defense. He was still Slytherin. Just because he was strong didn't mean he had to be stupid.

He opened the door, Niki on his hip, Dog on his shoulder and Teddy on his heels, with dirt on his cheek and a twig in his hair. He walked in, outwardly calm as could be. He waved to Hermione who was playing cards with Neville, ignoring any eyes that may or may not be on him. "Hi Draco." Hermione waved back. "Did you guys have fun?"

"We played hide and seek!" Teddy supplied helpfully. "It was wicked! Draco won cuz he hid in a tree and was like hundred feet in the air!"

Draco set Niki down and sat next to Hermione as Dog slinked down onto the table. Neville blinked and asked hesitantly, "A hundred feet?"

Draco smiled. "More or less." He bit his lip. "You're…"

Neville folded his cards and offered his hand. "Neville Longbottom,"

Draco shook it back. "Draco; and I know you're name. I was going to say that you look different."

Hermione took a twig out of his hair. "So do you. What does Damian call you? Wildman? You certainly aren't proving him wrong climbing trees."

Draco shrugged apologetically as Niki came up to the table. "Uncle Nev?" Neville smiled. "Ah, I know what you're looking for." He reached under the table and pulled out a brilliant white and green flower. "A Dragonlily for the princess," Niki giggled and ran off with her flower but nearly ran into Fleur who was carrying a tray of lemonade.

In an instant, Draco was up and caught the tray balancing it as Fleur got her feet settled and went on a tangent in French. "Pourquoi je n'ai jamais! c'était un peu trop près, je vous remercie, je vous remercie!"

She then, realizing her mistake, repeated her thanks in English. "Why I never! That was too close, thank you, thank you!" Draco paused and replied slowly in French. "Vous êtes la bienvenue mlle. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon français n'a pas été utilisé depuis de nombreuses années," _You are welcome miss. Please excuse me, for my French has not been used in many years._

Fleur's eyes instantly brightened as she set down the lemonade. "You speak my language! It is refreshing to speak to one so fluent."

He was saved from clumsily replying when they heard singing from outside. Percy, reading next to Oliver on the couch, closed his eyes and groaned. Oliver patted him on the shoulder as the singing got louder. Draco winced at the off key notes and just barely refrained from covering his sensitive ears as Fred and George burst in at the highest and loudest note, Lexie and Luna singing along. Damian, Draco noticed, had no problem covering his ears from the offending tribute to Celestina Warbeck.

Draco sat back down at the table and stroked Dog's head as the fresh smell of baked bread floated from the warm kitchen. He blinked in surprise as a glass of lemonade was placed in front of him. "Thank you" he said to the redhead –Ginny he remembered- who sat across from him, next to Neville. "Don't look so surprised," she scolded good naturedly. "You deserve it since you saved that whole tray. That was a good catch." He shrugged and took a sip at the almost too sweet drink. Ginny smiled. "I'm going to have to cut you hair again, you look wild."

Draco fingered his hair and rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone say I'm wild? I'm house-trained, thank you very much."

Neville gave him a lopsided grin. _Since when did he get hot?_ Was Draco's first thought. His second was _Dear Salazar I really am gay._ His third thought was _but Harry's hotter_.

Hermione leaned over and quickly wiped the dirt off of his cheek. "You just keep thinking that Draco. I'll believe it when you come in the house without dirt, twigs, or holes in your denims."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You don't yell at them." He argued pointing at Fred and George who had trailed mud into the house.

"BOYS!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "You two are almost thirty years old! At least pretend to be responsible and clean up the mess you made of my carpet!"

Hermione smiled. "I don't have to."

Ron suddenly strolled by and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Ah I love Saturdays." He sighed. "Absolute chaos." Hermione laughed and she whispered humorously to avoid Damian hearing. "Just wait until next week when it's Damian's birthday party. We're going to have about double the kids."

"Speaking of kids." Neville laughed. "I wonder how our Harry's doing trying to keep track of them on his 'little shopping trip,'"

Molly Weasley chuckled as she passed by with a plate of sandwiches. "Oh I'm sure he'll do fine. I've done it and lived, so I'm sure he can too. Food is served by the way." There was a canopy of sound as everyone followed the smell of food out into the field to the long table just managing to hold the feast up. Draco found himself in between Damian and surprisingly a bloke who may be called Percy. He was across from a scarred redheaded he may or may not have seen before and the blonde French woman with her child. Draco thought back to the stories Harry had told over chess and frowned when he couldn't remember their names.

He leaned over to Damian on his left and got his attention. He flicked his eyes and just barely shrugged his shoulders. Damian flicked his wand and shoved a piece of paper in Draco's hands under the table. Bill and Fleur sounded right to him and apparently the one next to him was Percy. He was incredibly proud for getting that right.

Still he tried to avoid conversation and gorged himself on the (bloody fantastic) food. It was only when he and Bill leaned over the table at the same time did Draco's sensitive nose catch the faint scent of the One Who Ruined Everything from Bill's scars. The same scent that clung to his own scars like a festering wound.

_Greyback_

Draco dropped his fork with a loud clatter that caught almost everyone's attention. His chest seized up as he stared at Bill in mounting horror brought upon by vicious flashbacks of full moon nights and crimson grass.

Damian snapped his fingers in front of Draco's face breaking the stare. "Oi! Wildman, snap out of it; your eyes are glowing."

Draco looked at him and blinked, trying to ignore how his fingers trembled as he picked up his fork. "They are? I didn't know they did that." He refused to look across the table but did notice everyone staring at him and he blushed a deep red. "I'm fine really. Something startled me that's all."

Everyone went back to their meal and Draco spent the rest of the time distracting himself by inhaling the chocolate raspberry trifle and talking to Percy about 221B's latest case. Percy seemed delighted by his input and even conjured a book to write notes in while Oliver rolled his eyes and chastised Draco for encouraging him.

It was only after; when everyone had moved inside to the sitting room for the afternoon did Draco approach Bill. "May I ask you something?" "Of course" Bill replied glancing at his wife and excusing himself.

Draco sat on the edge of a chair in the corner. "I know it's rude to ask," he started biting his lip. "but I was wondering how you got your scars."

Bill nodded almost thoughtful, but Draco saw the clenching of his hands. "I thought so; do they bother you?"

"No." Draco said with venom as he finally found the strength to meet his eyes. "but the one who put them there does. I can smell the imprint of him. The scent never fades, I should know." His voice was filled with bitter and worn out hatred.

Bill sighed and closed his eyes. "You were bitten by Greyback."

"You were lucky you weren't." It was a fact.

"I assume Harry doesn't know."

"He will now."

Bill opened his eyes. "About a month after Harry killed You-Know-Who, the Order went on a raid to capture five remaining followers. It was three days before the full moon but no one was suspecting Greyback to be there. Everyone thought he had burned or ran. Despite being outnumbered he unsheathed his claws and slashed me. I was too close. He escaped."

Bill leveled his gaze at Draco and said smoothly, "About two years ago, a wolf pack reported a lone wolf attacking and killing Greyback before forfeiting his New-Alpha status and disappearing… That would have been a year before you were found by Aurors in a completely different country," Bill said his demeanor betraying nothing.

Draco smiled very slowly and his eyes glowed like sunlight through a sheet of ice. "Thank you for telling me your story, that's all I wanted to know."

Draco walked over to where Damian was playing chess with Ron, and left Bill in the corner, his eyes unblinking and certain.

ScarheadScarhead

Harry collapsed on the couch too tired to even attempt to take his glasses off. It had been fantastic to see the rest of his kids again, but incredibly exhausting. He wasn't going to survive the summer, he was sure.

The busy day had left him little time to think about the Kiss That He Most Certainly Did Not Want to Have Repeated. Now however, with nothing to occupy his thoughts he finally decided that he would do nothing. Both of them needed to focus on Draco's healing. That meant no encouraging the werewolf. He was not going to take advantage of Draco's seven-year-long-pent-up-emotions. Harry was the first thing to show him affection in years. Draco wasn't in love, he was in lust Harry was certain. He was unstable as it was, so the best thing to do would be to pretend it never happened and get ready for the party next week.

Harry had also chosen not to tell anyone about Draco's birthday. It was too close and no one knew him well enough. Harry just hoped that Draco liked his present though. He deserved it. And Damian was going to be ecstatic, because the Ministry had _finally_ gotten that bloody bill passed and with the Boy-Who-Lived pulling a few strings… Harry smiled and sighed happily, basking in that one rare moment of silence the empty house brought.

And he fell asleep like that: sprawled on the couch, enjoying the simple pleasures, and regretting almost absolutely nothing.

Almost.


	17. Chapter 17

Scarhead chapter 17

Harry scrubbed his eyes open wearily as the smell of freshly made pancakes and the sound of laughter floated from the other room. He arched his spine and his back popped. He groaned and rolled off the couch, realizing that it was the next morning.

He shuffled into the kitchen and was greeted by warm smiles and 'good mornings.'

"How was your day, relaxing at home?" Remus asked placing a plate of pancakes in front of him like his godson was still a kid himself.

"Mostly paperwork," Harry mumbled, grateful that Remus reminded him that the Damian wasn't supposed to know about the party. "And I owled the Hogwarts Crew. I wanted each of them to write a letter to Draco about themselves."

Draco blinked. "Am I supposed to write back?" Harry nodded but was careful not to smile. He remembered his vow not to encourage the werewolf. "If you'd like you can."

Draco bit his lip at the absence of Harry's easy smile. What if he'd been wrong all along?

"Cut it out Dad," Damian rolled his eyes. "I know you went shopping with them, it's not that hard to figure out."

Harry sighed. "Brat. And the letters should be here tomorrow. How was your day yesterday?" he asked Draco resisting the urge to smile reassuringly at the crestfallen blonde. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He felt like he was the pathetic villain that just kicked his favorite puppy.

Draco shrugged and Lexie and Teddy filled in Draco's adventures. Draco toyed with the idea of not telling Harry about his encounter with Bill. He decided that maybe he would tell him later. Maybe.

Niki started to climb down from her chair. "It's Sunday! Movie Day!"

"That's right." Harry nodded and finally gave in, sending Draco a small warm smile. "And it's Draco's turn to pick."

With that, Draco was unceremoniously dragged from his chair into the sitting room as the kids all voted for their favorite movies. He finally picked Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows, as he thought of Percy and Oliver. He wondered if he could solve some of the puzzles before the end of the movie.

Teddy got bored about halfway through the movie, for it was too confusing for him to follow. He and Niki disappeared.

They spent the rest of the day between watching movies and reading the teacher reports and Hogwarts letters.

After dinner, they still sat around Harry and listen to the beautiful tales he told. Draco had found early on that Harry's stories were his own. There were characters like the 'bearded giant, the headmaster, the Warrior, the Hero and the Sage. And he found out his own name was the Snake and he wasn't quite as bad in the story as he remembered he was. He wondered if that was new or Harry had always done that. He was quite amused when he found out that Severus's name was the Bat.

Tonight was the story of the Pink Toad Queen and everyone, including Draco, cheered when the centaurs barged in to save the day. He'd never liked her anyway; the kittens had freaked him out.

"What happened next Dad?" Lexie asked. "You always end the stories there. What about the Riddler? And Padfoot?"

Damian jumped up and had Niki and Teddy follow him to the kitchen for hot coco and Draco followed his lead and ushered the kids into the other room. They got them settled into bed and noticed that Harry was still in the room with Lexie and sat at the kitchen table, waiting.

"He's telling her who he is and the whole story, because she's going to Hogwarts next year and would find out anyway."

Draco said nothing, only looked at him. Damian looked back. "I know who you are. You're Draco Malfoy. The Burner."

Draco looked away.

"You're also the Snake."

Draco's lip twisted in a cruel smile. "I was a horrible, nasty child. You know that," Draco looked him in the eye. "You've known ever since you saw me brought in. You knew, yet you welcomed me. You don't care."

"I don't, because you were horrible but also terribly lost. You were one of us, without a hero to help you, and you still are one of us, with everyone trying their best to help."

Draco snorted. "They only help after they think I died."

Damian nodded. "Sometimes it works out that way, but without you doing what you did, I wouldn't be here." He stood up. 'And I'm glad you're here too."

"Wait!" Draco called. "What do you mean?" but he didn't get and answer and realized he probably never would.

They next morning brought muffins, letters and Lexie happily floating on a bubble of sheer joy. She bounded down the stairs, and plopped down in her seat breaking the awkward silence between Harry and Draco. "I'm going to Hogwarts!" she giggled. Dog rubbed her ankles and got her knee to stop bouncing enough to sit in her lap.

Draco grinned. "Really? Good for you, Lex."

Damian, Remus, Niki and Teddy came downstairs as muffins were served and a miffed owl pecked at the window. Harry let them in and placed the five letters in front of Draco. "Everything you need to know about the Hogwarts Crew. I'd be prepared when reading Immi's letter though; she's a bit… imaginative."

Damian snorted.

Draco excused himself and curled up in an armchair with a muffin to read the letters.

He first went for the only name he recognized: Sebastian.

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**I really don't understand the point of writing this essay if I've already met you, but that's Dad for you. Alright so the basics then. My name is Sebastian Michael Potter; I'm a 14 year old Slytherin about to enter my fifth year. So I could drone on and on about how I'm such a good little Snake like I am sure my Gryffindor brother is doing, but I am going to scandalize a fellow Slytherin by telling you how awful I am at it. Ciel calls me 'quirky' to be nice.**_

_**I am not rich. I am not pureblood, (not that it matters anymore since your little stunt. Yes, I know who you are, no I haven't told anyone.) I don't make a point of telling people who my father is. I don't talk a lot, but everyone says I'm easier to understand because I don't talk in riddles, which is a riddle for everyone else. I don't wear masks. I am a terrible liar. I don't go out of my way to be mean unless I have to and even then I speak honestly. The truth is a formidable weapon.**_

_**I do care about what people think though. Knowledge is key to wisdom. Most wonder how, this weirdo raised by the Golden Boy, had managed to become the Ice King, the Snake Prince. (Both horrible names anyway.) Just how, had I gained the respect of all the snakes in the school? You've seen by eye patch. When my eye isn't hurting, I take it off and scare all the first years.**_

_**I have scars that viciously claw through my eye like paper. I am proud of it. It shows I'm different. I survived. It is better to be feared than loved. Those who don't fear me and see me as I am are my friends. The rest I can't be bothered with. **_

_**When you first met me, you were scared of me. Not for my scar, but because I was a stranger. And then, later, you looked me in the eye and shook my hand, even though you knew I hate your kind. You have scars too, you're a victim. And I realize how close I had been to becoming what I hated. **_

_**I won't make your life any harder. From one snake, victim and tenant in this crazy family to another, I promise that you will not be bothered by anyone when you come to the school. And if you want, the password is Salazar. You are under the Snake's protection from now on. **_

_**~Sebastian**_

Draco smiled. Sebastian had spent all his time trying to convince Draco that he was not an ambitious clever child which really was ingenious in itself. Sebastian was a true Slytherin because he marched in and manipulated the school for power when everyone thinks he's a sweetie. He also tried to make himself an ally. He played on what Draco wanted: the common room, and just made the Slytherin's be in a celebrity's favor. That is if Draco ever decided to go out in public. He also thought that while he spout off his so called 'weaknesses' Draco would never ask what he real faults were. And he never once lied. Draco was impressed. Which was probably another of Sebastian's goals. Plus, he gave Draco the loyalty of the Snakes. Once you gained the true friendship of a Slytherin, their loyalty stays with you forever.

Draco grabbed the next letter, which was someone named Riley. It was filled with inked out words and spelling mistakes. If he could guess from the scarlet ink, it was a Gryffindor. He was right.

_**Ah Hello! Er, The name's Riley and I'm going into my 6th year as a Gryffindor. I really don't know what else to say. We've gotten letters about you from Damian and Lexie. They love you and Sebby said that your 'fine' which means your probably bloody fantastic. Anyone who can get that stubborn git's respect (no less a werewolf!) has got to be awesome. I'm tall with spiky brown hair and dazzling blue eyes that make girls swoon. I'm the Quidditch commintator. I'd play but then I'd actually like to give the other teams a chance. Damian said that you knew my dad from school. And honestly, just because Sebby-poo figured it out first doesn't make the rest of us idiots. I know that Dad doesn't like to talk about it or go out in public because he hates the attention. I mean the press must be annoying but he's a Hero! He's famous and we're famous by default. I think it pretty cool. It doesn't hurt with all the pretty ladies either. (I hope my girlfriend Karen doesn't read that. She's wicked smart, a Ravenclaw.) but by what Damian says, you don't really look for female attention.**_

_**Don't yell at him we would've found out eventually. (I have my doubts with Seb anyway) I really don't know what else to say. Just try to be friends with our little brother Ciel. He's young and quiet and doesn't have a lot of friends or talents and stays in his own little world. He's one of the more messed up kids here but he's a good kid. I wasn't as bad. I was just mad and got frustrated easily. My temper and ego were huge. (One out of two went away.) I just fought everybody. All those wise people say you got to fight to make it in the world but I over fought til I was tired and realized I had no one left to fight. I love my family, and I say this to every person I know who I think can handle it. If you hurt anyone I will have no problem fighting you.**_

_**Can't wait to see you at the party!**_

_**-Riley**_

Alrighty then. So far Draco had gotten a declaration of love and a death threat in the same letter. Typical Gryffindor. Riley seemed … interesting. He was also going to get Damian for that. And who was Ciel?

He was slightly reassured by the next letter. It was actually written by two people and very short.

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**Dad said we had to each write a letter about ourselves but we thought it would be easier if I started the letter and my sister Maria finished it. My name is Mary and we're in Hufflepuff together. We're both 12 and our birthday is November 8th. I'm six minutes older and we've been with Dad for six years. –**__**Almost Seven!—**__**we have matching bracelets and long straight black hair, and narrow black eyes. **__**And we sing but that about ends the similarities. I'm sorry if Mary is boring you, our mom died when we were born and our dad disappeared during the war. Our Aunt didn't have enough money to support us and we stayed with dad ever since. **_

_**Everyone says you're awfully nice and I hope we can be friends over the summer. **__**That is if I don't trip over something and crush you.**__** Maria gets hurt a lot. **__**The tables attack me without warning and I'm contently testing gravity's patience. **__**Welcome to the family! **__**Ya welcome! You'll love it here! What's not to love? **__**We can't wait to see you but please watch out for Ciel. He gets lonely sometimes. **_

_**~Love Mary~**_

_**AND MARIA! **_

Draco smiled at the antics of the polar opposite twins, glad to see a friendly letter. And there was the mysterious Ciel again. Curiosity peaked; he picked up the next letter written in sparkly blue ink.

_**Imagine a short stylish young Ravenclaw with a dazzling smile, notebook in hand and piercing honest chocolate eyes. Now imagine her gently coaxing all stories and secrets out of you and then see her narrowing her eyes at you later as you do something dishonest or cruel. Then imagine her crushing your reputation, humiliating you with the fine stroke of a pen as your pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears. **_

_**That's me. Imogen Cain Potter. Call me Immi. **_

_**I want to be a journalist. Not a horrible dramatic one. Lies are not fun. It's the truth that can claw out people's hearts. Everyone says you're a good person and I intend to see for myself. I'm just giving you a fair warning. I am 14 years old and I'm dramatic, rude, creative and evil. I wear twice as many masks as a Slytherin and I'm not ashamed. I am on a quest for truth and knowledge like all Ravenclaws just a different kind. Everyone in our family already has wisdom far beyond their years. And it seems you have too. **_

_**I also have this weird thing where I can make you spill your secrets and make life miserable. I won't do that of course. Dad would never forgive me, but I can save your secrets for future blackmail, since it seems you're going to become our new daddy. **_

_**Oops did I say that? And if you break his heart I will break your future, Riley will break your face and Sebastian will break your soul. Yes, I really did say that.**_

_**-Immi**_

Draco wondered if he should fear for his life or not.

He finally made it too the last letter. Ciel.

_**My name is Ciel. I have an owl named Kustos and I love to fly. I am eleven years old. I am not brave. I am not strong. I cry easily. I want to be seeker next year. I wear a red and gold tie but I am not a Gryffindor. I am not special. I have green eyes and dark unruly hair. And I'm the shortest kid in my year. **_

_**My favorite spot in the whole castle is this hidden alcove on the fifth floor where I can sit and read with Kustos. I love to read. Seb will tell you that a picture is worth a thousand words. And his pictures are. Mary and Maria say that each note of a song can create a thousand pictures. Seb's drawings are amazing, and the girl's voices are beautiful, but so are my books. I believe that one word can mean something different to everyone who reads it. It creates a different story for everyone. **_

_**So I read. Fantasy is better than reality. Harry says I'm better than what I was, but I'm not completely healed. I don't think I'll ever be. What was it like living without words for so long Mr. Malfoy? How did you survive? We're both unlucky I guess. Fantasy is fake and reality is all too real. That's all you need to know about me. I'm trapped in my own head. And the scary thing is, I'm not sure I want to come out.**_

_**~Ciel.**_

Draco set the letter down and thought for a long, long time. Then he took a piece of paper and wrote a story. He wrote a story about a lost puppy in the woods who was afraid of fire; about an alcove on the fifth floor where two little initials are carved, and about a diary, hidden in the walls of the alcove, telling another story of the Lion and the Snake.

He signed it and placed it carefully with the rest of the letters, addressing it to Ciel Potter. His ears perked when the Floo flared to life and Draco dropped his pen with a strangled gasp.

Lucius Malfoy had arrived.

_A/N I am so happy with how this turned out I blew my o__wn frickin mind. __**KetsuekiNoAoiNamida **__got to choose the name of a kid and his name is Ciel. ____is my amazing beta and for that she got to choose the name of a girl. Also please go look at her story __Malfoy's Don't Get Hurt, __I have no words for how awesome it is. I hope you like the introduction of the kids! _

_REVIEWS ARE LOVE! _


	18. Chapter 18

**I am sorry with how long this took to come out. End of summer for me here and everything just blew up! But have no fear I will finish this fanfiction! **

Scarhead chapter 18

Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room leaning slightly on his cane. Draco stood quickly like he always would when he was younger. He felt like he was moving through water. Time was simply an illusion.

He suddenly worried about how he must look to his father- no, to Lucius. He felt ridiculous for thinking about his appearance. He hasn't worried about it in years, but now he felt filthy, insignificant; he felt like a wild animal or a bum compared to Lucius.

Draco was still a bit malnourished, and his hair had indeed begun to become untamed again. His clothes were large and common while he was barefoot. He straightened his back subconsciously.

Lucius on the other hand was prim and proper. His back was as straight as his cane and his hair elegantly pulled back, blonde mixed flawlessly with grey. He had aged subtly, perfectly, his robes immaculate and his head held high.

Yet, Draco could feel the broken regretful gaze and wondered that, if he had not taken the path he'd chosen, would he have ended up the same as Lucius: a perfect ice sculpture that had a few internal cracks no one could see and that would shatter before anyone would ever know how weak it had become.

Draco knew he was being judged the same way and said nothing at all to the man. He didn't want dramatic reunions or teary hellos. _Malfoy's aren't affectionate, _he recited bitterly in his head. Just then Harry came running in, feeling a disturbance in the wards. They must have been staring at each other for no more than a few seconds.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry blinked, glancing a Draco. "You're early."

_Here to catch me off guard._ Draco thought. _Well it worked._

"Harry" Draco murmured. "Why don't you get Dobby to put on some tea, while I talk to our guest."

"Draco-" Harry protested.

Draco silenced him with a meek pleading look. Harry turned to Lucius and Draco read the warning in his eyes. Harry walked out and the room seemed to freeze itself with the tension the two projected. Yet there was no tension in Draco's movements when he gestured to the opposite armchair. They sat across from each other and the silence itself stung.

Draco sat cross-legged in the chair, making sure to cross his arms over his chest defensively. "How much do you know?" he said to the floor.

Draco focused and heard Lucius's heart beat slightly faster. _Oh look, he does have a heart._

"I know what I need to know, yet you are ignorant." Lucius used that voice like melted butter that seeped into your mind and persuaded anyone to bend to his will. "I would like you to come with me Draco. You are unstable. It would be better to have you home."

Draco weighed his words carefully. "I don't have a home. It's gone."

"You don't really have a choice. You are still my son. All shall be forgiven. Your mother will be so happy to see you. Just come with me Draco. Come home."

Draco brought his knees up to his chest and picked a spot to stare at. "Is it a big home? With lots of room?" He asked innocently like he was five years old again. "I don't like it here. It's cramped and crowded. There's no room."

He fought the urge to grin as his father lapped it up. "Of course. I just came here to take you away where no one will ever bother you again."

He took comfort in his family's bad habit of eavesdropping and their presence outside the door. Draco closed his eyes and breathed deeply, taking in the scent and sounds of this place. His _true_ home. He let it calm him, and heard Harry's steady heart outside the door. He focused on it and looked Lucius directly in the eyes for the first time in his life he can remember. He fought the urge to grin at the slight scent of fear it triggered. His eyes must be glowing.

Lucius leaned back and gripped his cane. "You were manipulating me."

This is when Draco finally grinned. It was a madman's grin; full of dark mockery and bright pride, in the fear it rung from people's eyes. His voice changed from innocent to cold disdain. He said each word like he was toying with it; like a cat that had cornered its prey and was prolonging its death for fun.

"Do not act like I am a child. You know that Harry would not contact you if he did not have control. Since I am officially dead, no one has any jurisdiction over me. I have no name or family. However, since I am also ill, I am admitted here like any other no-name mental at St. Mungo's. Even if you were to identify me, you would lose possession due to my age and Harry's status in the Wizarding world. But I don't need to explain this to you. You know very well, that you have no control here so do not act like you do."

"There was a very slim possibility that I would be compliant with everything you say and you have no idea what depth my insanity goes to. What was your real motivation for coming here?"

Draco knew that he had the upper hand here, despite what Lucius might think. He was going to use it to his full advantage. He was scared of a lot of things now. He was scared of people, memories and himself. What he wasn't scared of was the man in front of him. He was just angry. And maybe more than a little bit hurt.

Lucius nodded, resigned that he'd been played. "I came here to see for myself that you were alive. Current circumstances have allowed me to tie up regretful loose ends of my past."

Draco took a moment to deceiver that and it startled him enough to have him loose his composure. He stared at the man in shock. "You want to apologize to me? For what? My entire life?"

"I want to explain," he corrected, gripping his cane uncomfortably.

Draco grimly barked out a laugh. "Pull the other."

"Why did you tell me that you were-"

"What?" Draco interrupted. "A shirt-lifter? Oh, I was terrified at first. I thought I would never tell and do exactly as I was told." Words kept pouring out of him now, dark and bitter words, finally free after years of silence. A humorless laugh echoed from him and he was up and pacing now, the room suddenly smaller, cage-like; trapped like a wild animal with his mirror image, the wolf in him feeding off his freed anger.

"But everything was in chaos! Dumbledore was replaced by the Pink Toad Queen, and I knew that I would be The Dark Lord's chosen one. I had this last hope that maybe, just maybe, I could survive if I knew that you loved me like a father is supposed to. That I had a family to hold on for!"

Lucius tried to defend himself. "I was arrested soon after I got your letter—"

Draco stopped and hissed out his words. "But you had plenty of chances after that. That was your test, and you _failed_." Draco ran a hand through his hair almost laughing at the absurdity of the situation. "I always wanted to be just like you, did you know that? I was nasty because I thought you were right. I was horrible to people because I thought you were a God. Then when it really mattered, I remembered that you never once in my life told me you loved me."

He bit at the air, snarling, sneering, and he didn't dare look at the man, for he might let the wolf go free. Instead, he let out a lifetime of pain into one sentence so loud and feral in its power that it pushed at the wards and echoed through the house. _"Did you ever fucking care!?"_

Draco seethed, breathing heavily, staring at the fireplace and the dancing flames. How something so beautiful could be so deadly. He wondered how much heat an ice sculpture could take before it melted into a deformed puddle. But then he already knew the answer didn't he?

Then Draco paused. He couldn't hear Harry's heartbeat anymore, but he could hear a piano. Somewhere, in the old abandoned rooms of the Black ancestral home, a piano could be heard. Just a single note over and over, high, clear and powerful. He was suddenly ashamed of his anger and grief.

All the tension in the room melted and Draco stared at the dancing flames listening to the single note.

_A single note._

"Why am I buried there, in the Ancestor's Garden?" It was quiet, a lifetime of loneliness in one sentence; so innocent but yet so loud, it echoed in the hearts of those listening.

_Could create a symphony. _

"Because we cared."

And he finally had his answer.

ScarheadScarhead

An agreement was made. Draco would see his parents every other week (with Snape or Harry supervising) and they could correspond by letters.

Draco went upstairs without eating and Harry sent off his letters to the kids. His spells alerted that nothing was wrong but still he took a plate of roast sandwiches up to look for him. Finding Draco's room empty, he retraced his steps from earlier in the evening to an old study, in the back of the house. He sent the kids up to bed early, their moods clouded by their own memories. Niki hadn't understood it but Lexie and Damian had each been in Draco's place before; with much more disastrous results.

He found Draco standing in the doorway, staring at the baby grand piano. He took the offered plate and glanced at Harry. "Thank you." He said.

Harry guessed it wasn't for the sandwiches. "I just wanted to help."

"You did." Draco sighed. "I haven't played in years."

Harry smiled. "Maybe you should. Severus would love it."

Draco hung his head and bit his lip. He felt tired and worn out. "Did I hurt them?" he asked setting the plate down on a nearby table. "When I left?"

Harry didn't hesitate. "Yes," he said with conviction, but his hands were gentle when he placed them on Draco's shoulders. "But you have the chance to make it better."

Draco shook his head. "I had no idea."

Harry smiled sadly and drew the blonde in for a hug. "Most don't. But they understand. Come on, I want to hear you play."

Draco shrugged within the embrace. "I'm not sure I remember how."

"Try."

Draco blinked up at him, expression tender. This is what he was really afraid of. He was afraid of Harry. Harry knew almost everything, he brought him back to life. He knew his strengths and weaknesses and could bend his will and play his desires like the puppet on a string or the keys on a piano. He was afraid of love, he was afraid of affection. The knowledge of it is so much different than expressing it. He could love Harry, if each of them tried. However, that was a very slim chance. After all, everything might just be in his head. He was ill after all; he could be imagining the emotions in Harry's eyes or over-exaggerating every smell and gesture. Maybe it was his wolf longing for a mate. He was afraid of being wrong. He didn't want Harry to be a mistake.

He dropped his eyes away from Harry's lips and bent his head, moving to sit on the worn wooden bench.

He had learned from his boldness. Harry had subtly rejected him. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. Harry would be his friend, his guidance. Nothing more.

The song he played that night was sad and sweet, like the gentle tugging of worn heartstrings.

Draco pulled himself through the next few days with letters to the kids, and Severus. He wasn't quite sure what to say to his parents yet. He passed Harry's inspection with fake smiles and pretended not to notice the looks he was receiving from the man. He was sure to be especially cheerful around Damian, who was high on pre-birthday excitement.

Then came the real test: the party itself. It wasn't exactly a surprise party but Damian confided in Draco. "I have no idea why they're throwing me a party. I'm too old for it, nothing's special about by 16th unlike a coming of age party." Damian's smile never left his face. "Something's up and something big. Everyone knows something's going to happen but I think Harry didn't tell everyone why. Just that we should celebrate. This is going to be so awesome!"

Draco's word of choice would have been overwhelming. It started with the kids. There was a whirlwind of hugs and shouts and squeals. Draco wisely stayed out of the melee in a corner. He sat on an armchair with Dog and waited for the chaos to end.

The first one to approach him was a tall, coffee skinned girl who had sensitive chocolate brown eyes and hair that reached her waist. And then she smiled like a knife; sharp and cunning. Draco instantly knew that Immi Cain Potter really could crush you just by thinking about it.

Riley was large and imitating, offset by his happy-go-lucky personality. Draco's hand was smarting after their handshake and his arms still hurt after an unexpected hug. The twins had hugged him and welcomed him into the family warmly and Draco managed to catch Maria before she fell as she tripped over her own feet. Seb stood next to him like a bodyguard, amusing Draco with his occasional sarcastic comment aimed at his siblings and Immi told him juicy stories about their school year until he was laughing so hard he was in tears.

He barely noticed when the other guests arrived and instead sat himself next to the youngest and quietest of them all: Ciel who was as little as he'd said. His voice was small too and he mumbled, so much that to anyone else without Draco's hearing, it would've sounded like the returning echo in a canyon: messy, muffled and confusing.

Ciel had blushed when Draco had sat next to him and started fidgeting. "I never liked parties." He muttered, curled up in his corner. "Did you bring a book to read?" Draco asked quietly. "That's what I would do at my parent's parties. I would hide out and read."

"Forgot it."

Draco shrugged. "Well its Damian's birthday, you shouldn't be reading anyway."

"What should I be doing then?" Ciel asked sincerely.

"uh.." Draco laughed. "I really don't know. I haven't been to a party in years. I think you should go and talk to people."

"I'm talking to you."

"That you are," Draco smiled. "Did you find it?"

Ciel nodded and uncurled himself a little. "I found your journal. Would you like it back?"

Draco shook his head. "You can keep it. Did you read all of it?"

Ciel nodded.

"I was like you. I would sit there and read for hours. In the end, it just made reality harder because I lost track of it. I pretended I was a Hero in the story, a king going to reclaim his kingdom. Books are amazing, they teach you a lot, but I wasn't a hero because I lost track of reality. Do you know what I'm saying?"

Ciel nodded again, "so when you were alone in the woods…"

"I only had my imagination to save me. I was the king going to reclaim my kingdom again and I survived. But even now I'm not a Hero. I'm just me. Does that make sense?"

"but what if I go and talk to people, and they hate me?"

"You're talking to me and I don't hate you. You have to give them a chance." Draco thought back on his own words. Perhaps he ought to write a letter to his parents. Give them a chance. A chance to make it better.

Ciel seemed to think about that for a while and they sat in silence watching the celebration, not on the outside but not quite inside. Then Ciel got up and went over to the Weasley twins. Fred ruffled his hair and launched into an old tale of a firecracker dragon. George looked over his head at Draco and they shared a smile.

When the final slice of cake had been eaten, Harry called everyone into the living room. The room seemed smaller with so many extra bodies. Harry stood in the center of the organized chaos. "Alright," he held his hands up. "I just wanted to let everyone know just how special this day is. Its border lining ridiculous to announce Damian's gift when everyone is here but this is the true reason we're celebrating." Harry smiled down at his son. "You know Damian's been living here all his life, but now after years of paperwork, pulling some strings and overall luck, Damian Carlos Garcia Potter will end his last two years of magical studies at Hogwarts."

There was a heartbeat of stricken silence and then the screaming started. There were hugs and tears and general hysteria, and Damian was in the middle of it all, mildly dazed with a gigantic smile on his face as his fangs glowed in the firelight. He kept his eyes on his father and this was one of those rare moments when Harry absolutely loved his life. Damian untangled himself from the group and tackled Harry in a hug. "I'm going to Hogwarts." He sounded awed. Harry grinned and held his boy tight, so immensely proud of the young man. "You're going to Hogwarts." He echoed back.

"You're going to be a Slytherin for sure!" Riley called out breaking the moment. "You already have the 'being scary' thing down. Just look at Seb!" Immi clocked the back of his head and Seb rubbed his temples, praying for patience as everyone laughed and cheered. The Weasley twin's started a bout of singing and it wasn't until the evening when the final guest had left, that it finally quieted.

Hermione, Remus and Teddy had stayed and all nine kids and Draco were piled around the room. Harry laughed and waved his hands for attention. "That's not all!" The silence in the room was loud with unspoken questions. "A few weeks ago, I found something out. I know that Draco is new to most of you but he is like a brother to Damian," he smiled at the two sitting on the floor. Damian ruffled Draco's hair. "Draco has become an important part of our family and with those two so close, it's almost no surprise that they share a birthday too."

Cries of surprise echoed through the room including from Draco himself. "Today's my birthday?" his eyes were wide.

Suddenly Severus Snape's voice drawled from the doorway. "Yes, as a matter of fact Draco it is, your birthday and Potter, would it be too much of a bother for you to get on with it? I do not want to hold this infernal creature longer than I have too."

He was holding a pale white kitten, with bright green eyes and a dark green ribbon tied around her neck. Severus on the other hand, looked very disgruntled as he held the ball of fluff out to his godson. "For you, then."

Draco was startled by the sudden loud cheer as his gingerly took the kitten and accepted the 'happy birthday' and well-wishers. Draco laughed softly as the feisty thing nipped at his fingers. His smile was large and boyish, making him look years younger.

As the night drew to a close, Draco hugged his godfather and the stiff man politely but fondly said goodnight and left with a glare that dared any one of his students to tell of his display of affection.

Riley was trying to think of names for the little kitten before bed. "Oh I got it this time! How about Godric?"

"It's a girl." Seb pointed out petting the kitten. "Um…Godrina?" Riley asked hesitantly. Seb laughed with his eyes and ushered his older brother to the stairs leading to their rooms. Immi punched Draco in the shoulder and advised him not to go with Godrina. Mary and Maria gushed over the kitten and promised Draco that they would bring him a birthday present when they got back from school next week anyway.

He held out the kitten for Dog's approval and smiled when the kitten reached out to bat Dog on the nose. Dog looked as disgruntled as a cat could but purred in forgiveness when Draco scratched his ear.

Ciel blinked up at him and gave one of his rare smiles. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy for everything." Draco smiled back. "You're welcome and my name is Draco, Ciel." Ciel smiled grew bigger. "I know Mr. Malfoy."

Draco crouched down and held the drowsy kitten out for Ciel's inspection. "Why don't you pick out her name? I think you would be good with them." Ciel hesitated, anxious that he would say something wrong but Draco gave him a reassuring smile. "Hero," Ciel whispered at last. "Hero," Draco repeated looking down at the cat and back at Ciel. "That's perfect."

Draco was enveloped in a quick gentle hug, and then Ciel was gone, tucked under Riley's arm as they disappeared up the third floor for bed.

Harry walked Draco and the little Hero to his room. "I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday." Harry said when they came to the door. Draco juggled the now sleeping kitten in his arms and bit his lip. "Thank you again. It was amazing."

Harry shrugged and leaned a bit too close, that it had warning bells go off in Draco's mind. "I think she'll make a great friend. It was mostly a present from Snape."

"Really?" Draco said his good mood thoroughly ruined. It was bad enough knowing that the man would never want him but to have him so close was cruel.

"Ya, I actually have another present for you." Draco looked away at that, his imagination running wild when he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. He was a fool.

"You really didn't need to do that." Draco murmured. His breathe caught when his chin was firmly grasped by Harry. "Oh, but I did." He hissed, his voice low and dark.

Their eyes met and Draco fought the urge to whimper at the want of this to be real. To have a chance at love.

Harry crashed their lips together soundly, solidly and it was all so real. This was Harry. This was his chance. And it was sweet and tart, crisp, like green apples. It was perfect.

Harry disappeared down the hall and Draco opened his door to find a giant cat scratcher in the shape of a gothic castle in the space under his bed. He set the kitten down in a little bed in the Slytherin green dungeons of the castle and saw something on the roof. It was three notes, a cat collar and-

It was his wand.

Gingerly he picked up the length of wood and outright laughed at the feeling of having it in his hand again. He magic flowed through his blood as did the euphoria that he was trusted enough to have his wand with him again.

He picked up the first note, twirling his wand in his fingers. It was only three words in the delicate script of his mother.

_Happy Birthday Draco,_

_ Love, Mother, Father and Severus. _

The second one was from Severus with a spell at the bottom.

_I don't know what ridiculous thing you plan to do now that we got your wand back but might I suggest something along the lines of engraving the name of that beast into the collar? I do hope you named it something with class. _

_~S _

The third was from Harry.

_I leave Snape alone with the cat for five minutes and I find it spoiled rotten! A mini Hogwarts? Really? Your wand came in the mail this morning, along with the note. Kingsley wouldn't tell me anything and neither would Snape. It was my decision to let you have it. You deserve it. Sweet dreams, Draco. _

Draco went to bed smiling that night.

ScarheadScarhead

The next morning during breakfast, Harry got up to answer the persistent pounding at the wards. Kingsley barreled through the fireplace, looking dazed and murderous all at once. "Kingsley?" Harry asked bewildered. "Is something wrong? Is it a tenant?"

Kingsley shook his head and his anger vibrated through the room. He said it all in one rush, as if he couldn't believe it himself. "You're being sued for unlawful possession of minors."

"What!?" Damian shouted.

"Kingsley what's going on?" Harry demanded.

The Minister shook his head, and looked Harry dead in the eye. "They're back, Harry. Mincent and Truxen: They're back."

ScarheadScarhead

"There is absolutely nothing I can do." Kingsley sighed over his cup of coffee, finally calming down. "It is perfectly within their rights to sue you." He sat at the table with everyone else, his sign proclaiming that he was "The King." Remus had abruptly left, when Kingsley had shown up, and no one had seen him since. Harry had sent all kids under thirteen upstairs and that left them, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Kingsley, Damian, Riley, Seb and Immi to figure out what to do.

"They won't win." Riley said stubbornly setting his jaw.

"It's not that simple." Hermione reminded gently.

"They don't just want to win," Sebastian growled. "They want to expose Draco to the public, demoralize Harry and win possession of Draco and Damian in one swoop."

"They can't possess Draco, he's not a minor." Damian pointed out.

Immi banged her hand on the table, making everyone jump. "They'll make him part of their pack and then go to the press. They'll want everyone to know that, 'hey we have Draco freaking Malfoy' it'll instantly give them political power and status. Same with the vamps. They'll have Harry Potter's son."

"Like hell they will." Harry hissed.

"How do we stop them from going to the press?" Riley asked.

Everyone looked to Kingsley who swirled his coffee around the mug. "Don't look at me. I wasn't supposed to stay here this long anyway. I can't help you."

"We don't." Draco murmured. Then with more conviction: "We don't stop them from going. I'm tired of hiding." Harry smiled at him and reached out to squeeze his hand.

"We go to the press first." Hermione argued getting everyone's attention. "We make it fair."

"No," Immi said slowly. "We go beyond fair. We _ruin_ them. We make sure everyone knows how awful they are, so even if they do win, they won't be famous but _infamous_. So they feel the public pressure to release their power. Or they'll take back their lawsuit altogether."

Riley punched the air. "That's bloody brilliant!"

Seb narrowed his eyes at Immi and that look would have had anyone else bursting into tears. "How?"

Immi just looked at her Dad and her smile turned rather evil. Harry smiled right back and walked out to the living room. "Where are you going?" Hermione called.

"To contact an old friend!"

Kingsley got up and drained his coffee. "I heard nothing… but good luck." He closed the door behind him as he apperated away.

Damian warily eyed his little sister who was still sporting the psychotic-killer-evil-torturer grin. "Who is dad firecalling?"

"Remember how I said I got that summer job as an apprentice for the Daily Prophet?"

There was silence, and then:

"Harry, Darling!" Rita Skeeter's voice scratched through the house like a broken record. "To what do I owe the pleasure? My Immi? A long over-due interview? Or your little furry-fanged problem that'll be tomorrow's headlines?"

Draco dropped his head in his hands. "Oh, _Hell_."

**DON'T KILL ME YET OR YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**I am now shamelessly begging you to tell me if you like where this story is heading or not. And I shall beg you in song.**

**Hey I just wrote this. And this is crazy. But here's my story, so review it maybe… *awkwardly smiles* **


	19. Chapter 19

**Well I'm officially sick. Possibly strep throat. Writing is my therapy. I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BLAME MY CLASSES. Kill them please. Kill my classes with fire. Sorry if Rita is a bit out of character. As for our two boy's sex lives? Well you'll just have to wait and see. This entire thing is random. Well, not all of it. *evil grin that morphs into a pathetic coughing fit***

Scarhead chapter 19

Draco sat at the table with his family across from Rita and outright growled at the smug reporter. It had been nearly a decade since Draco last saw her and even now he still disliked her utter obnoxious techniques even though he had to give her points for ambition. A fellow Slytherin can respect her climb to the top of the propaganda ladder; it didn't mean they had to like her.

Draco did that trick where his eyes glowed and made his canines lengthen just a smidge like Damian taught him. It was intimidating and he waited until he caught the faint whiff of fear before he stopped. Rita Skeeter showed no outward emotion and grinned slyly to hide her nervous laugh. "Down Draco; be a good dog now or you won't get a treat."

"_Rita_," Harry warned, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He pretended not to notice the Slytherin power play.

Having three hostile teenagers and a werewolf glare her down didn't seem to deter her the slightest. They wouldn't hurt her since Immi worked for her. She looked Draco up and down lazily. "I see my reputation precedes me. No need to look so nasty dearie. We're on the same side after all."

Riley looked at Immi and stage-whispered: "Really Immi? Her?"

Harry huffed. "We need you to cancel the Minacet and Truxen article. Hermione's already contacting the other newspapers and magazines in exchange for a press conference."

Rita looked at her nails, obviously pretending to be bored. "Then whatever do you need me for?"

Harry's grin turned rather evil. "We, ah, have more of an influence over you."

Draco's eyebrow rose as fear and anger came off of her in one wave and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Her back stiffened and suddenly she was _very_ interested.

"What do you want?" She sounded close to strangling Harry.

"An inside scoop on the London Clan and Pack. Dig up as much dirt as you can; anything and everything."

Rita suddenly grinned like a fox and leaned back tilting her head. "You want me to use my powers for evil don't you Harry dear? Naughty boy. No wonder Immi is such a prodigy." Immi practically glowed and Seb and Riley snorted.

"Yes, but we need the _truth. _Possibly a bit stretched, but no wild accusations no one will believe."

"What's in it for me?" she asked coyly, already knowing Harry's answer.

"Your secret _staying secret_, your biggest story yet, the inside to the Pack and Clan—"

Rita waved her hand, "That's glossed over my boy, I could get that anyway. I want something big! Details no one else will have. A private press conference. With you two." She pointed at Draco and Damian.

"I will edit the final edition," Harry warned.

"Fine. Those are my conditions. You will get the info I provide with those conditions." She said finally, her earrings dangling. Immi looked like she itched to take notes. Draco inwardly groaned.

Harry looked at them. "You don't have to."

Damian shrugged. "You're doing the Universal one; we might as well do a private one." He looked to Draco. "You in?"

Draco nodded once.

Rita looked intrigued. "Does he even speak?"

Draco did his signature madman smile and didn't say anything, and enjoyed the small flicker of fear that passed through her.

Sebastian smiled dangerously and his scar stretched. "His bite is worse than his bark," and then Damian smiled like a cobra and made his eyes glow. Rita leaned back subconsciously and looked uneasy before taking her leave

She waved at Immi, her grin slightly deranged as she winked at Harry and left without muttering goodbye to the other members of their little group. Draco could still smell the waves of fear rolling off her as she left.

"_Draco_," Harry groaned, this time rolling his eyes. "Was that really necessary?"

"_Slytherins."_ Riley muttered disgusted, but grudgingly impressed. "Scary as Hell."

Immi glared. "Thanks for scaring off my boss guys."

"You're quite welcome," Seb replied as Damian and Draco high-fived.

Harry ran a hand through his hair trying to be stern. "You guys need to pack. It's Sunday and you have your last week of school left."

Riley grimaced. "I was hoping you'd forget that."

"Not a chance," he smiled. "Go pack."

Seb narrowed his eyes and walked upstairs with his brother. "Did you finish that essay Peters assigned due tomorrow?"

"Hush up!" Riley whispered frantically elbowing his brother in the side and escaping Harry's exasperated glare.

The goodbye was sweet and brief and Draco went to bed early, a headache beginning in his temple. Tomorrow was the full moon after all.

…

He ran; free to roam without the confinements of human skin. He avoided the woods, running as fast as he possibly could to expel all the repressed energy that had built up like a blocked river. It burst free now, as swift as the swollen creek, blood pounding in his veins like his paws against the earth. He slowed and stopped at the literal creek now, taking long drinks from the coppery, insipid river. It was strange and uncomfortable in the forest. There were no animals to hunt. No noise or wind. The sky was black and bare, moonless and starless, a dim light letting him see. He was used to the solitary life of a lone wolf; however, now he had not even the creatures of the forest to comfort him. He lifted his muzzle and howled, yearning for a cry of a living thing, but only heard the echo of his song.

His Pack was gone. They had abandoned him for the night and he wanted to be with them as all wolves want to be there to protect what is there's with a fiery passion. He could not protect them within the awkward blond body. He was out of his element, weak, compared to the Alpha.

His excitement gone, he flopped down beneath the largest tree in the forest. The eternal silence unnerved him and it contradicted with the euphoria of freedom.

His ears perked when he heard the shuffling of feet of his human pack above the lightless sky. He had never before felt so alone.

Something in him, the human, seemed to whisper in his mind. They were one and the same_. Follow the scent_. Getting up, the wolf tracked his own scent, the human scent, over the fields, to a small path. There was a contraption of sorts_. Stairs_ the whisper supplied. Like climbing up the rocks of a mountain. He picked up his paws and awkwardly climbed the steps until he got to the unforgiving wooden door. He cautiously sniffed and the sizzled of magic shocked him and he yelped, nearly tumbling down in fright. Only years of toned reflexes saved him from the fall.

Unsteadily balancing on the narrow wood, he tipped back his head and howled.

Harry raised his head as a ward pulsed. He stood up from his desk where he was editing a letter to Witch Weekly and found it was only nine at night. The ward pulsed again and Harry was off at a run, realizing where it had come from. This had never happened before. The basement door had always been still.

The kids looked up from their positions in the living room as Harry barreled past to the door. Drawing his wand he motioned the children to stay back and stay silent. Casting a spell, the door became transparent and they could see a terrifyingly beautiful silver wolf with hints of light grey, howling mournfully at the door. His front paws were on one narrow ledge and his rump half off another.

"He wants to come inside." Teddy said thinking of his own father back home. "He's lonely."

Draco abruptly stopped at the sound of his voice and whined, pulling his ears back.

"Teddy we can't" Harry hated being the bad guy. "It's too dangerous."

"Draco said he had full control of his wolf after the first hour or two. He has the Wolfsbane potion doesn't he?" Damian shot back peering through the door. "Put a magic collar on him to port-key him if he starts trouble."

Harry wavered. "That's very complicated magic—and we are not arguing this. No, go to bed."

Draco howled again. "How about we go up in our rooms," Lexie suggested eyes sparkling. "And then you let him out and if he's ok we can come down."

Harry shook his head. "It is just too dangerous. There is a reason I have wards on the door."

"You don't trust Draco?" Damian accused. Harry couldn't say anything to that. If he said he didn't trust his wolf, it would be saying that he didn't trust Damian's vampire side. And he trusted him with his life.

"Please Daddy." Niki begged. "He wants to be with his pack. His family."

On the other side of the door, Draco started forward and snapped back away from the sensitized ward and snarled in pain. Harry breathed in deeply. "Go up to bed. All of you, now." His low voice held no argument. It was final.

Turning away the children did as they were told, except for Niki. "Run with him. Take your broom and run with him." She said quickly and quietly and then she herself ran up to bed. _What did she mean by that?_

Harry, against his better judgment, slowly and carefully unlocked the ward and when he opened the door, wand drawn, he was knocked over by a 110 pound playful white wolf. He had this one, terrifying moment _of I'm going to get bitten_, when instead he was mercilessly licked.

He struggled to get up and the sliver grey wolf lay on his side in submission and then got up to run tight circles around Harry's legs.

Harry walked down the steps accioing his broom and Draco followed clumsily behind, his paws almost too big for the steps themselves.

When they got to the base they seemed to analyze each other. Draco's wolf side was just as lean as his human side. His limbs were long and lean, the fur long and perfect for harsh conditions. His eyes were the same liquid mercury and unpredictable. He looked as regal and mysterious as one could in that form and Harry wasn't quite sure what to do with this.

Stepping forward Draco gently took his pant leg in his mouth and tugged, before running a few paces, stopping and running back his entire body close to the ground.

"You want me too… follow you?" The wolf ran faster and then came back.

Harry rubbed his eyes. This was a bad idea. "What?"

_Run with him_. Harry frowned and mounted his broom and stayed close to the ground, hesitantly flying in a direction. The wolf barked his tail held high and took off. Harry blinked, laughed at the entire situation and followed catching up with the white wolf.

They did that for over an hour, running, exploring the entire forest Harry had created, racing, resting and eventually Draco fell into the grass in exhaustion.

Harry landed, about ten feet away, still knowing the dangers of the werewolf and rested his back against a tree. Draco inched forward, stopped. Inched forward again, his belly to the ground and stopped. Harry watched him as he did this repeatedly until his muzzle with all the _razor sharp teeth_ was resting on Harry's leg. Harry didn't dare reach out, cursing himself for not reading up on wolf body language, _which might help me not get my hand bit off_, and his utter stupidity in coming down here in the first place. He stayed still and listened as the wolf passed out into a deep sleep.

He shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable since it seemed he would be staying here for the night. Now that he could think about it he wondered, just how did Niki know what Draco wanted? And now that he thought about it Niki, just always seemed to _know _these things and no one questioned it because _she was always right._

There had always been mysteries about Niki Sciren, much like there were mysteries about Draco, but while Harry knew most of them, Niki remained a lovable, sweet, secret. Her family had been a small branch of blood-traitors. They weren't rich or famous and very secretive. The Sciren's had gone into hiding after the birth of their daughter, much to the shock of their friends. Four years later there was a terrible fire and Aurors arrived in time to rescue Niki and her mother, her mother dying of smoke inhalation two hours later. She had been with Harry ever since. She hadn't spoken until Draco came along too. He had found her voice, and she had earned it back.

Draco had caused a cold war between the Werewolves, Vampires and the Boy-Who-Lived. He made Harry's job that much harder, made the Weasley's question their sanity and keep secrets from each other and caused the press to go after them.

He also gave Niki the confidence to speak, gave Damian a comrade who understood him and gave Ciel, the courage to make friends. He made Lucius remember how to be a father, and made a tired, grumpy old potions master very, very happy. He melted the forbidden iced over parts of Harry's heart with his smiled, his quiet laugh, regal posture yet submissive attitude. He fascinated Harry like a moth to flame, and hasn't burned him yet. It was strange how he blended into their lives like he'd always been there yet affected them so drastically. Grimmauld Place will never be the same again when the time comes for Draco to start his life in society again. Harry ignored the thought. He didn't want to think about it, no matter how much he knew he should, especially when he was starting a relationship of sorts with the bloke.

He slept instead.

And woke up thinking that his life sucked. And he really shouldn't use the word _suck_ in his vocabulary when the very human and very naked Draco was asleep half on his numb legs with his head in Harry's lap. Back when he was a foolish, naïve young man, Harry once thought that the worst thing in his life was having no family and a killer after him. But he was twenty three now and much wiser considering how tormented his body was when the sleeping werewolf's face was right next to his morning wood that was straining up like a dog begging to be pet.

"I'm a Gryffindor," Harry chanted as he adjusted his body to carry the blonde on his broom upstairs. "I'm an noble, honest, I-don't-take-advantage-of-hot-unconscious-werewolves-I'd-like-to-shag, type of Gryffindor." He hesitantly opened the basement door and darted to the bathroom as fast as he could holding a grown man. A handsome grown man. A handsome naked-"Fuck," He cursed as he kicked the door shut and wandlessly filled the tub with warm water. Damn his hormones to hell. "The full moon can go to hell too for all I care,"

"Agreed," Draco mumbled as he was lowered into the warm water of the tub. "Ow,"

"Hey, Don't go back to sleep on me." Harry said taking a mild energy potion and wrapping Draco's limp fingers around the bottle and watching him tip it down his throat. Draco blinked and sat up stiffly, grunting as feeling came back to his limbs. Harry stripped down to his boxers and inspected the bruises that came with the transformation on Draco's arms. It was better than peeking down. He had _some_ self-control. He'd decided that getting into the tub with him was _way _more awkward now than it was the first time he'd done it and settled for getting Draco awake enough to wash himself. Harry was _honestly_, only there to make sure he didn't pass out again and drown. Draco never remembered anything when he woke up hours later anyway. Though Harry really wanted a bath now for his back. Tree bark hurt.

Draco rubbed soap into his hair and then sunk down into the water. Harry leaned down and Draco popped back up and leaned forward to clumsily kiss Harry's nose. "Thank you." He mumbled with circles under his eyes and pink tinting his cheeks.

Harry practically skipped down to breakfast after. He'd left Draco on his bed with Hero curled up sharing his pillow. How the little cat had gotten up there Harry could only guess.

"You didn't get mauled." Damian pointed out not bothering to hide his smugness. Niki just smiled and swung her legs, rocking her head to a song no one else could hear as she ate her cereal.

"What happened?" Lexie asked.

"I opened the door and he tackled me to lick my face." Harry smiled at their badly hid snickers. He then frowned. "Where's Teddy?" Then he poked at the wards and started in sheer terror. "He's not in the house!"

"His grandma came over last night while you were playing fetch." Damian said. Lexie rolled her eyes. "We told her where you were and she asked if she could take him home since you seemed to be a bit busy."

Harry relaxed slightly. The Wards were highly sensitized and he'd probably didn't feel it in the magical basement. Only people that Harry knew and were programed to the wards could get in without Harry's permission. Just to get himself to relax, he went to call Andromeda and didn't fully relax until he was sure all was safe.

But then again, no one was truly safe in _that_ House. Not really.

Niki fought every day. She fought to keep the Dark thing away from her family. She didn't know what it was. It was not something you could hear or see. But she could _feel_ it. She felt it growing in them when Damian wanted a drink. When Lexie needed her medicine and Draco got scared and Harry got angry. She felt it in her own mind too, when she had her dreams. It was there when she slipped into that world that was her's alone, that was special, where she could _see _others. The Dark thing hovered but never touched her.

Lexie fought the Dark thing. She had it close to her when she thought about her parents. It buzzed over her like a cloud of flies in her anger and indignation. She had the overwhelming urge to_ hurt_ and then panic over every little thing. She couldn't handle the stress and the cloud would get closer until Harry chased those fears away and they backed into the corner of her mind, forever there never silent.

Damian fights the Dark thing when he brushes his teeth and almost cuts his fingers on his fangs. When he drank lukewarm blood and was dissatisfied and then ashamed of that emotion. He felt it creep closer, like a growing shadow. A shadow that had always been there, where he could never see it and then suddenly unlocked when he first grew his fangs. He felt the violence in him, calling for the veins under flesh and the sheer power of control.

Draco fought the Dark thing every day. He felt it the first moment he pulled away from sleep. He could feel the tug at his mind like whispers in his ears of something wild and primal, and remember when he would wake in the trees and go hunting for the day and feel the life drain out of the animals and onto his fingers. He would remember what he'd seen and what had been done to him after The Burning. The humiliation of being a pet to be tortured and chased when the moon rose. He'd survived. He'd killed. It was a _part_ of him, vengeful, wild, and evil. It oozed through his veins like a poisonous sludge: slowly spreading, with Draco trying to desperately stop it from taking what little humanity he had back and was gaining. He fought it off with civilization. He fought it with manners and morals and friends. It was harder when the moon grew wide and round.

Harry fought the Dark thing too. He fought it off of everyone else. He fought it when it crawled out of the hole in his heart and brought on nightmares of fire and destruction and bodies of children devoured by werewolves. Just because there were little to no Wizarding deaths, doesn't mean the muggles weren't affected. Greyback and Voldemort left scars in muggle world, wizards scrambling to hide their identity, muggles desperately trying to explain the senseless death. There were the nameless families Harry buried and the funerals he watched from afar. He wore death like a cloak, heavy and smothering. He'd long ago accepted its assistance, for it had always been there as long as he could remember.

As long as he wore the Cloak, no one else would have to bear its weight. But the Dark thing wasn't death. It wasn't a cloud, or a shadow. It wasn't a poison or a cloak or a whisper in your ear. It was something all its own. And it was always there.


	20. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

I am not abandoning this story.

Just getting that out there.

I have not updated for longer than is healthy and I'm sorry! I could list all the numerous reasons why but I won't because I have a feeling you don't want to hear them anyway. To cope with the terrible writers block I've been having, I created a mini-series in the Scarhead!Universe showing snapshots of their lives and backgrounds which I will have edited and published after Scarhead is finally complete.

Either way I will update as soon as possible. I will see this through to the end. This fic is my baby only right now it's going through its awkward teenage phase were it doesn't cooperate with me, work with me, or listen to a thing I say. I will plow through it and not rush and raise it to be a great fic with a fantastic ending. (Not that it's anywhere close to the ending mind you.) Just please try to bear with me and stay on the lookout for new chapters soon. (*cringes* I can't offer you one right now it's not done yet *hides in shame*)


End file.
